


So far away from LA

by nymph_in_yellow



Series: So far away from LA [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Joe is a great friend, Lucy Boynton/Rami Malek - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Brian May/Roger Taylor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, did i mentionned the slow build, healthy male friendship, i am French and i don't have any excuses, inappropriate use of French language, this is going to be so cliche, this is realy just tooth-rotting fluff, traveling to France, vacation with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymph_in_yellow/pseuds/nymph_in_yellow
Summary: The awards season is over, and Ben is flying alone to Paris with Gwilym’s jumper, and maybe his heart too. Between a pining Ben and a freshly out Gwilym, Joe thinks that things couldn’t get messier, until they meet again, and he get the brilliant idea to go on a group vacation in the French capital. What could go wrong ? Someone stealing his croissant or his bests friends finally getting together ?





	1. I don’t know why you say Goodbye, I say Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : if you know personally or are one of the person depicted in this text, please don't read any further. This is written for fun and I don't mean to cause any arm.
> 
> Hey there ! This is only my second fic and my first for this fandom. I just fell in love with this movie and it might have taken over my life. This isn't beta proofed and English isn't my first language, so all mistakes are my own, feel free to point them out so I can correct them.  
> I have a few chapters already written but I am open to suggestions as I have a plot planned for at least twelve chapters.  
> Chapters point of view will alternate between Ben and Gwilym (and sometimes other characters). The character’s personal thoughts and some French words are written in _italic_ and texts or chat messages are in **bold** (I might use a lot of those, sorry if this is sometimes cringy to read).
> 
> Title of the fic is from the song _So far away from L.A_ by Nicolas Peyrac. Title of the first chapter is from _Hello, Goodbye_ by the Beatles.  
> Also if anyone is wondering, I'm referring to [this jumper](https://pressreverb.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/35172/bohemian-rhapsodys-ben-hardy-flies-to-paris-after-the-oscars.jpg) Ben was wearing when he landed in Paris.
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Ben stretched his arm above his head, a deep yawn leaving his mouth. There was a slight pounding in his head, and the dizziness of a hangover welcomed him in the cold morning. He might have gone a bit overboard last night. Truth be told, they might all have, but hey, it was the Oscars. This would probably never happen again, and he would be damned if he didn’t have as much fun as possible while still with this amazing group of friends he had made in the past year and a half. He let his feet fall to the side of the bed, slowly getting up and putting on his clothes. He mentally thanked his drunk self for taking a quick shower before bed, because there was no way he was getting his head under cold water right now. He quickly washed his face and rummage through his toilet case for some much-needed Panadol.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen of the tiny flat the production had rented for them, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and chuckling at the sound of heavy snoring coming out of Joe’s room. He opened the fridge, considering his breakfast options, but quickly closed it when a wave of nausea hit him at the smell of food. Ok, no breakfast then, he could eat in the plane. He started the coffee maker instead, because he still needed to be awake enough to go to the airport. He rested his back against the countertop and stared absentmindedly at the coffee brewing while humming “We are the champions” to himself.

 

“ ’Morning !” sounded an amused yet sleepy voice behind Ben “I can’t believe you managed to get up this early after last night”

He turned around, a bit startled, and took sight of a drowsy Gwilym in the doorway, still in his bed clothes. Forget the hangover and nausea : to Ben's eyes, the older man looked positively edible. (“He’s not just a snack Joe, he’s a five courses meal at a gastronomic restaurant” he remembered telling the ginger a few weeks earlier, while looking at pictures of them on red carpets).

 

“Well good morning too you too. To be honest, I’m not really sure I am” he chuckled. “Shouldn’t you still be in bed ? You don’t have to leave until the evening” he added, curious.

 

“I know, but I didn’t want to let you leave without saying goodbye” he explained with a shy smile.

 

Ben blinked, his foggy mind registering what he had just heard. It made Ben’s stomach do another backflip, but this time it couldn’t be blamed on the hangover and food smell combo. _Gwil had woken up early just to see me._ He couldn’t help the warm feeling that was spreading in his chest. _He’s just being a good friend_ , he tried to reason himself. _He would have done the same for the others_. Yet he couldn’t shut the happy part of his brain which whispered to him that it was just for him. This was probably the last time before long that they were seeing each other, and the nice intention helped his sad feelings lessened. 

He cleared his throat, trying to pull himself back together. He realized that the room had become silent, and that Gwilym was giving him a curious look. 

 

“Still thinking I’m mad at you for not flying back with me ?” he faked a dramatic tone, trying to lighten the strange atmosphere that had settled in the kitchen.   

 

Gwil shook his head with an amused look. “I’m sorry, call me old but not even Paris can get the upper hand on rest”. He yawned while walking in to take a seat at the kitchen table.

 

“Aw, but this won’t be as much fun without you. No one to share a seat and sing with me” he pouted. “and we’ve never been to Paris together, think about the photos we could send to Joe !” he whispered, as if sharing the best conspiracy plan and making the other laugh softly, to Ben’s delight.

 

A small sound announced that the coffee was ready. “Coffee ?” he asked, taking the pot and nodding it in Gwil’s direction.

 

“I’m probably not going back to sleep yet, so yes, thanks”

 

“You know” he said while pouring two cups “they make great coffee in Paris. Just saying”. He walked over him with a steaming mug, putting on his most innocent smile.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, _mon chéri_ ”, he said with a wink.

 

Turned out this was a bit too much for Ben’s tired brain, who decided that this was the perfect occasion to lose his footage and slip on the tiled floor.

“Shit !” cursed Ben, his eyes shutting tight, trying to brace himself from falling on the cold stone floor while putting as much distance as possible between him and the hot coffee in his hand. They snapped back opened when he felt strong hands pulling him upright, taking sight of a very concerned looking Gwilym standing right in front of him. The other man took the cup from his hand and put it on the nearby table.

 

“Are you ok ? Didn’t burn yourself ?”

 

Ben’s hands were slightly shaking, more from being so close to Gwilym without warning than from his little stunt.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I, ah, I think I was quick enough to avoid getting third-degree coffee burn”, he reassured. One of Gwil’s hand was still on him, the hold loosening a bit and stroking his arm in a soothing motion while Gwilym was scanning him with his eyes for any injury.

 

“Not quick enough” he stated while motioning to Ben’s jumper. He grimaced, noticing a big coffee stains on his sleeve and small dots on his chest.  

 

“Dammit, this was my last clean one” he muttered. He looked up, giving the other man a pleading look from under his eyelashes.

 

“You don’t happen to have a spare jumper I could borrow, by chance ? I don’t want to freeze during the flight”

 

_Smooth Ben, very smooth,_ he mentally slapped himself.

 

Gwilym stared at him and blinked a few time before leaving the kitchen, telling him not to move ; the gentle hand left Ben’s arm to his great disappointment. Gwilym came back only seconds later, holding a simple grey jumper.

 

“This would do ?” he handed him the shirt that Ben took gratefully. The fabric felt soft between his fingers and it seems thick enough to snuggle into and avoid the cold atmosphere of the airplane.

 

“Great ! Thank you so much mate. Sorry for stealing your clothes.”

 

“Don’t worry, I could have stand and get my coffee myself to avoid you all this mess”. He almost sounded guilty which was unacceptable for Ben

 

“Nah, not your fault. I had better dance move last night but I can probably blame the tequila” he joked, making Gwilym relax and smile at him.

 

They grabbed the now cooled down mugs and sat at opposite sides of the table, sharing their coffee in comfortable silence. Ben checked his phone for his drive ; he still had twenty minutes before leaving. His cup empty, he got up to wash it when Gwilym stopped him, telling him to get ready while he did the dishes. Ben thanked him and went back to his room.

He put the jumper on his bed before stepping in the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. He came back and put his last items in his suitcases before taking the garment in his hands. After a few seconds of hesitation, he pulled the shirt over his head, and immediately felt like he was caught in a hug with the taller man, surrounded by his smell. He inhaled deeply, taking in the comforting scent which was a mix of Gwil’s perfume and soft laundry detergent. _You would look like a creep if he walked in right now, get a grip_ , he admonished himself. The jumper was long and baggy, the sleeves so long he had to fold them down. He made a quick jump to the loo, then grabbed his vest and suitcases, checking the room one last time for anything he could have forgotten, then headed back to the living room.

He was greeted by a very sleepy and grumpy Joe who had been shaken awake by Gwil to say goodbye. The sight of Ben, luggage in hand, jerked him awake.

 

“Man, I’m so sad you can’t stay for a few day” he said, engulfing him in a tight hug. Ben dropped his bags, hugging back with a slightly sad smile. Joe still had a faint smell of tequila on him. “Sorry I can’t drive you to the airport” mumbled Joe

 

“It’s ok, I don’t really want to see you driving in that state, to be honest” he huffed, earning himself a light smack on his arm.

 

“You don’t deserve my heartfelt goodbye speech. I could even have shed a few sincere tears, but I guess I’ll save them for Gwil”

 

The parted, Ben able to see the sadness behind Joe’s jokes.

 

“Please don’t cry at the airport or I’ll call security on you” deadpanned Gwilym before giving in and letting out a laugh at Joe’s indignant face.

 

“I can’t believe how little gratitude you guys have for me” he fake-whined will letting himself fall on the sofa, grinning at Gwil who put a coffee cup in his hand before heading to Ben, taking him in for a hug too.

 

Ben hoped the older man couldn’t feel his heart pounding erratically as he was engulfed in both Gwil’s arm and jumper. At least he couldn’t see the pink blush on his cheeks. Joe was teasing him all the time about them being glued to each other at the slightest opportunity, and yet it always felt overwhelming for Ben. Gwilym’s hugs made him feel safe, his tall stature cocooning Ben in a haven of long arms and warm scent. He felt the other man let go slowly as a ring from his pocket announced the arrival of his driver.

 

“Hey about the jumper …” he began.

 

“Don’t worry, you can give it back when you’re back in London. Also, that gives me an excuse to see you again, you’re not getting rid of me that easily” Gwil tried to joke, the sadness in his voice still palpable.

 

Ben gave him his most grateful smile before taking his suitcases in hand again, his eyes definitely not stinging as said his last goodbyes to his friends and headed to the elevator. Downstairs, the driver was waiting for him in front of the car and greeted him before putting the luggage in the trunk. A small whistle made Ben look up and he spotted his two friends at the balcony, grinning like idiots and waving at him.            

 

“Have fun in Paris mister Fashion Week !” shouted Joe, Gwilym hushing him but unable to contain his laughter.

 

He flipped them off with a bright smile before blowing them a kiss and jumping quickly in the car, Gwilym’s sad smile following him behind his eyelid as he closed his eyes. The car was driving at a moderate pace, the traffic already dense at this hour. He sighed, fighting back the lump in his throat when two quick text notifications from his phone made him open his eyes again.

The first one was from Joe and simply said **Nice jumper** **😉.** _Guess I’ll have to explain that,_ he sighed again.

The second one was from Gwilym and said **Have a safe flight <3**. He couldn’t stop his heart from beating madly in his chest at the sight of the heart emoji. He stared at his phone all the way to the airport, even after the screen had turn black.


	2. I’m haunted by this photograph, don’t know why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A photograph taken at the Oscars afterparty lead Gwilym to open up to Joe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! I apology deeply for taking so long to update, we had a storm last week where I live and the internet cable connecting our house got damaged. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I'll do my best to post the next one on Saturday ! 
> 
> I really wanted to include a coming out scene and I hope you'll like it. It'll take at least two more chapters before we start talking about the vacation in France (I'm sorry if you cliked on this fic hoping to see our boys in Paris right away, but I'd like to build some context before getting to that part).
> 
> Chapter title is from the song _She could be you_ by Shawn Hlookoff 
> 
> Any comments or suggestions would make me the happiest potato on earth :) again all mistakes are my own.

Gwilym flopped on the sofa with a loud sigh. His eyes were burning from dryness and his brain felt like it had been through a blender. After Ben’s departure, Joe went back to his bed and he heard his snores echoing in the flat only a minute later. But Gwilym couldn’t find sleep and didn’t even try to chase after it. His mind was full of a blond wearing his clothe and blowing him a kiss. He got up wit a sigh and decided to drink one more cup of coffee to help himself feel like he could function properly. He sat with his mug in hand for a good thirty minutes, still wondering nervously why he had put that damn heart emoji in his text. _What are you, really, a teenager with his first crush ?_ he scoffed at himself. He couldn’t help but check Ben’s last message every ten second, his heartrate spiking up each time. The blond had answered with a **Thanks, mon chéri** and a wink-kiss emoji. He felt both relieved and sad to see that the blonde was probably just seeing this as a continuity of his morning joke.

A long and warm shower later and he was out with a still hangover Joe to grab brunch, as it was already too late for breakfast. Joe picked up waffles, insisting that it was, in fact, never too late for breakfast. The ate mostly in silence, still too tired to start a real conversation. Back at the flat, he spent the early afternoon packing his suitcase and checking for articles on their Oscar’s wins on social medias.

He was startled awake two hours later, having seemingly drifted to sleep while reading, his phone dropped on the bed buzzing with notifications. He got up and went to check on Joe who was sprawled on the couch and made room for him when he showed his intention to sit down. They were both scrolling on their phones, chatting quietly from time to time. They were checking photos for Lucy and Joe’s new project of a photo album for Rami when the ginger sat up straighter, grinning.   

 

“Oh, look at this one ! It’s from last night, didn’t remembered I took this”

 

Joe pushed his phone in front of his face and Gwilym felt his breath taken away. It was a picture of Ben and him on a couch, and it was from quite late in the evening, if their inebriated state was any good indication. They were still in suits, yet a bit disheveled. Picture him was sitting, his eyes glistening and beaming at the man wrapped in his arms ; Ben himself was sprawled lasciviously on his lap, head resting on Gwilym’s right arm, looking up at him with his lovely green eyes and his pink lips slightly parted in a smile. His left hand was held up against Gwilym’s cheek. He couldn’t take his eyes off the divine angel that seemed to have walk straight out of a masterpiece to rest on him, making him the luckiest mortal soul on earth. He remembered it a bit blurrily, the weight of Ben in his arms and on his legs, the strong smell of champagne, his adorable giggling and the soft palm on his cheek.  

 

“You guys look cute” said Joe while taking back his phone “This right here might break Instagram for good”

 

He looked at him with a confused expression, heart still beating fast.

 

“Ok”, he admitted, “this is downright sinful, it’ll definitely be censored. It’s like a “snogging each other senseless on a couch at the afterparty” kind of pic. This looks good though, almost like a painting, I’m a great photographer”

Gwilym felt his cheeks heat up at the implication of him snogging Ben. Not that he was against it. Far from it, actually.

 

“Considering your drunkenness level when you took it, it’s quite the surprise.” He had a moment of hesitation before adding : “But I would appreciate if you didn’t post it.”

 

“Oooh ok you got your serious voice. I’ll gloss over the hidden attack on my photographic talents. Talk to me. Too much ? ”

 

“Yeah, I mean, no, not that it’s a problem really. I just don’t want people to … get the wrong idea. Not that it would be wrong ! Damn it I’m doing this all wrong” he sighed putting his face in his hand.

 

This was too late. He had to let the words out of his mouth before his brain could stop them, didn’t he ? _I’m not sober enough to tell him right now_ , he thought. _Or not drunk enough. Jesus, Joe is open minded and a great friend, he could understand. It’s eating you up, you need to share this with someone._ He wanted to let out the bitter laugh building in is throat, but he only managed to produce a choked sob. Here he was, 35 years old, having a sexual identity crisis sitting on a couch in a foreign country. The only positive note about this situation was that Joe had honestly become a trusted friend over the two years of filming and touring. And he was now ready to trust him with something so big, so new to him. Something he couldn’t deny anymore. The evidence was clearly visible on the photograph : the look in his own eyes for the man in his arms wasn’t one of friendship, it was a look of pure love and adoration.

He had wanted to talk about this with his sister, he trusted her the most, and yet he couldn’t. It might be 2019 and the world might be more open to queer people than in the seventies, but he couldn’t bare to face the risk of seeing rejection in his own family. He just wished he could pop the news to everyone without it being a big deal and go on with his life. But he knew from playing the role of Brian wo had to go through that very same experience that most of the time things weren’t that easy.

A comforting hand on his back made him pull his head up and look at Joe again. A wet feeling on his cheeks made him realize that somehow tears had managed to escape.

 

“Ok, my first hypothesis was that you were seeing someone who might get jealous of our usual Instagram banters, but there seems to be more to this. I mean, the pics never seemed to bother you before ? I hope you didn’t play along all this time just because of us”

 

He had rarely seen Joe with such a serious demeanor. Not that he couldn’t be serious, but it always made such a stark contrast with his bubbly and joyful personality. It somehow helped him to get grounded and gather enough strength to make up his mind. He was doing this, no baking up now. Warm hazel eyes gave him an encouraging look.

 

“You don’t have to talk if you don-“

 

“I think I’m bi” he spurted out, cutting Joe halfway. His hands were trembling, both from anxiety and relief after finally saying it out loud. It sounded so weird to his ears, making it so much real. “I mean I don’t think, I know it. I’m bi.”

 

Joe’s mouth hanged open a few seconds before he closed it with a small snap. Then a shy grin split his face.

 

“Oh, that’s great man”

 

There were a few seconds of silence that seemed to stretch forever.

 

“Yeah ?” he asked, with the tiniest voice he had ever heard coming out of his mouth.

 

“Yeah” Joe nodded. He was pulled in a gentle hug, Joe’s hands rubbing his back. “Thank you for trusting me with this by the way.” The shaking in Gwilym’s hands had faded out. He was a bit at lost for words. His brain previously buzzing with anxious thoughts was now empty and scarily calm. Joe pulled away from him slowly, his seriousness back.  

 

“I know this moment is all about you so if you don’t want to answer questions I’ll get it, but … have you told anyone else ?”

He shook his head no, biting his lips.

 

“Ok, you probably want me to keep it to myself for now ?”

Gwilym nodded, breathing deeply and trying to find his voice again.

 

“I don’t” he cleared his throat “I don’t know how to tell my family yet. I want to tell the others, I mean Queen, the guys and Lucy, … but I’d like to do it myself, I think. If that’s fine with you ?” he carefully avoided Ben’s name. Coming out to him would be a challenge in itself that he wasn’t ready to talk about.

 

“Perfectly fine, that’s not my place to tell for you anyway, unless you want me to.”

 

Gwilym was glad to have his friend giving him so much support. This must have been something that came with becoming a part of the Queen family.

 

He remembered Brian telling him about his own coming out, how Roger and he had at first only shared their relationship with Freddie, who had kept their secret until the end, and later with John. They decided to become public in 2001 in an interview that had one of the biggest audiences in British television history. Roger and Brian were now considered the most legendary couple of rock, and they had happily married each other in September 2014, with John and Anita as their witnesses and the support of their small tribe of children. But it hadn’t always been that easy for the couple.

Both men had shared their story with their movie counterparts, to give them more background about the band dynamic. They didn’t want their relationship to play a big part in the movie. This had been one of the many issues they had with the producer who wanted to sow them as being open about their relationship outside of Queen. Gwilym had later understood that seeing onscreen a form of liberty they were never able to have would have been too painful for both men, as well as mostly inaccurate.

Ben and he had discussed it with them and played the relationship through gentle touches and loving glances. The script didn’t include any kiss scene, but he had spontaneously added the famous forehead kiss Brian had given Roger at the end of their Live Aid performance. _We shouted Live Aid on day one_ , he remembered Rami's lietmotiv with amusement. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when his friendly feelings for the blond had turned into more but, looking back, he could tell Ben had made his way into his heart since their first meeting.  

 

His pensive state was interrupted by Joe’s phone. He saw him frowned then a guilty smile appeared on his face.

 

“Ok don’t get mad, but I forgot I already sent the photo to the others earlier. Should have asked first, sorry about that. I’ll tell them not to post.” He read the messages and laughed.

“I think Lucy loves it, though. I mean she answered with “OMG”, “Joe did you take that pic”, heart eyes emoji, glitter heart emoji, another one, ok there’s a dozen of them, I can’t stop her ! Don’t laugh at me man, too much heart emojis will kill my phone !”

 

He laughed at Joe’s attics, the man frantically typing at Lucy to stop drowning his phone with hearts. They agreed on a cover up about his agent giving him a more restrictive social media policy if anyone were to ask about why Joe hadn’t post the photograph on insta (it was not a pretty lie, his agent was a really chill person but he knew exactly who would ask that question and he wasn’t ready to explain the true reason behind it, no matter how silly all of this was).

Gwilym couldn’t believe how happy he felt right now. It was as if he had walk with ball and chain all this time and was now free to run. He was so relieved to finally have this weight out of his chest. Joe’s reaction had made him less afraid and he started to consider how to come out to his other friends.

 

They shared an early dinner and they left the place in Joe’s car, taking a selfie of Joe with a manic smile and himself sporting a terrified look, sending it to Ben with the caption **Not sure I’ll make it to the airport. It was nice knowing you**. They arrived at the airport, Joe helping him with his suitcase.

 

“I’ll probably come by in a few weeks, see how Rami is moving out.”

 

“You’re welcome to stay at my place anytime when I come back from Switzerland.” They hugged tightly, and Gwil was pretty sure he heard Joe sniff. “It’s ok man, I won’t call security.”

 

Joe let out a bark of laughter, pulling away and discreetly whipping his eyes, then patting him on the shoulder.

 

“I’m always there if you need me, ok ? The others too.”

 

“Thanks Joe. Same goes for you.”

 

“Also I want every information regarding your private life starting from now. You can’t escape me.”

 

He huffed a small laugh and made his way to luggage check in, sending him one last smile and a goodbye wave before crossing the departure gates. Once he was settled in his seat, he checked his messages, answering quickly. Right before he decided to put it in airplane mode, he got two notifications from Ben.

 

Benny : **Rest in peace, my jumper savior** , was his answer to the car selfie, drawing a small smile out of Gwilym. **Just landed, you still in LA ?**

You : **About to leave, actually. There’s too much space in those seats without my favorite drummer, might as well sleep the whole flight**

Benny : **Mine was so boring. No one singing, I missed your voice. Call when you’re in transit ?**

You : **Will do. See you in a few hours ! Get some rest.**

Benny : **Sleep well <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If anyone is interested, I have some maylor background and headcanons I wrote for this fic)


	3. I can feel the beat give way to love and leisure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustration and realizations leads Ben to more self-exploration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! Here comes chapter 3 with a tiny, tiny bit of smut (It's after the second group of asterisks if you want to skip it, this won't impact your understanding of the story, I mostly wanted to see if I was able to write something smutty before getting to the main events). 
> 
> Chapter title is from _She’s got Love_ by Frills 
> 
> Again all mistakes are mine, and feel free to comment (reading you guys makes me so happy). Hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> (PS : I might have given them dumb phone nicknames because I do this with all my best friends)

Ben was biting is lips, glancing at the phone in his hand once again. He couldn’t help but check it every few minutes even though he should focus on what was happening on the runaway. He was also using it to take photos, mind you, so he didn’t look that much like a completely uninterested bastard.

On the topic of photos, he was trying really hard not to look at the one Joe had sent the previous evening on their small group chat (the one soberly named “The Male Friends” by none other than Allen). The photo in which Gwil was holding him in his arms, and they were looking at each other like they had just found the secret of love. _Yeah, right, that part is only in your mind_ , he thought bitterly. The picture had been the first thing he had seen when he had landed in Paris and it had made his cheeks turn bright red. Allen and Lucy were both gushing about how adorable they looked but he had felt his heart sink while reading Joe’s private messages. 

 

Mazzellosaurus : **any thoughts on the picture ? It’s getting strong positive review already**

Mazzellosaurus : **(Gwil doesn’t want it posted though, I’ll go with our 7-Eleven video)**

 

Letting his friend’s messages on seen was definitely not a childish move, after all he was the one responsible for that damned picture that was taunting him with something that would probably never be real. But right now, he was at the front raw of a Saint Laurent _défilé_ and he really needed to vent about his frustration.

 

You : **thanks, I hate it**

Mazzellosaurus : **aw come on, I know you already have it framed on your nightstand**

You : **did he tell you why ?**

You : **he probably find it ugly**

You : **or he finally has a new girlfriend and she’s jealous, I knew this would come one day, feelings are stupid and I’m staying single forever**

Mazzellosaurus : **wow, they were really spot one when they casted your dramatic ass to play Roger Taylor**

Mazzellosaurus : **he said something about his agent not being fond of this kind of publicity (yikes, I know)**

Mazzellosaurus : **(and no new girlfriend, I asked that too, you’re welcome btw)**

 

He felt the tiniest bit of guilt at the relief that flooded into him when he read that last part. At least he could put his mind to rest for now. A notification popped from the main group chat (the one named “Queen Family”). He opened it and smiled at Lucy’s message. **I’m getting quite the collection of those now** , followed by pics of Rami kissing each of them on the cheeks. It had become a running joke between them to have Rami kissing someone on the cheek after every award victory. At the Oscar’s afterparty, when Joe had teased Rami about becoming Oscar famous and being now too popular to hang out with them, a very indignant and slightly drunk Rami had insisted that he loved every single one of them and would never forget about the remarkable experience, putting big sloppy kisses on their cheeks while a giggling Lucy was taking photos.

 

Ten seconds later, Roger had sent a press picture of Rami kissing Brian’s cheek but this time with the Oscar, saying :

**I don’t like having to told you this, but I’d appreciate if you could back away from my husband. I totally get it, though.**

 

Rami’s mortified answer followed right after : **Oh my God. You guys are never letting me live this down, aren’t you ?** Even though he was not really a social media person, they had managed to register him in on WhatsApp, and they were all happy to have a way to contact the shy man.

 

Seeing his friends keeping the conversation going like that made him feel a bit better. He knew they all had felt like the Oscars were the end of this adventure, yet he couldn’t really wrap his mind around it. Knowing that they were still planning things to do together, sharing jokes, asking for events they would be at so they could meet, it all made the breaking up feelings lessen. He just wished he could have with Gwilym what their older counterpart shared. They were one of the most loving couple he had ever seen and both men had sort of become new parents to him.    

 

***

 

After the show he was grabbing diner with a few friends, happily chatting around, sipping slowly on his drink (he didn’t want a reedition of the Oscar party, not so soon anyway and definitely not without the others, especially Gwilym). He still felt a bit nervous. Gwilym’s plane should have landed at least one hours ago and he still got no call or text from the older man. _He might have forgotten. He probably has more important things on his mind_. The though made his heart drop heavily in his chest for the second time that day. His phone chimed with another text from Joe.

 

Mazzellosaurus : **no news from Gwilym ? Can’t reach him.**

Ben was starting to wonder if Joe had some mind reading abilities that could cross a whole ocean.

You : **Not yet. I’ll check the airport website to see if some flight were delayed.**

Mazzellosaurus : **Keep me updated, I’ll try to call him again when I’m back home.**

He almost choked on his food when another message came in.

Mazzellosaurus : **Still waiting on an explanation about that jumper, loverboy**

He groaned. He was not ready to have a talk about himself pining like a teenager, but he guessed the ginger wasn’t leaving him much of a choice.

You : **spilled coffee on my last clean one this morning. He let me borrow one of his, that’s all.**

Mazzellosaurus : **hmmm alright. Saw some pics of you at the airport, I guess fold down sleeves are the next fashion trend ?**

You : **Shut up, you know he’s a giant. I’m taller than you so you can’t say anything.**

Mazzellosaurus : **I want to argue on that but I’m too curious so I’ll let it slide for now. On to the most important question : is it comfy _?_**

You : **… are you fore real man ?**

Mazzellosaurus : **so that means yes ?**

You : **…**

You : **ok yes**

You : **it smells good**

You : **you know what ignore that last part how do I delete a message**

Mazzellosaurus : **aaaw,** **you’re so adorably in love with him it’s almost gross**

 

That last text left him speechless. He knew he had a crush on Gwilym. That’s how he had voiced his attraction for the older man to Joe after three beers at the small night out they had organized before he left them during the promotional tour (Joe had made him confirm sober, never making fun about him for having a crush on his male co-star). He just wasn't able to keep his feelings to himslef anymore. Somehow, during months of filming and goofing around, what had started as a new and exciting friendship had turned into tentative feelings to finally blossom into a full crush. Sure, there was physical attraction. After all, Gwil was a sight to behold, with his squared bearded jaw, blinding smile and piercing blue eyes. His tall stature made Ben’s legs feel weak anytime they stood next to each other. The man also had that distinguished aura, something almost Shakespearian to him. But he was also surprisingly funny, very gentle and compassionate, and always trying to give his best during filming, never holding back on compliments for the others.

Crap. Joe was right. He was definitively in love with Gwilym Lee.

 

He excused himself early, pretexting to be still too jetlagged to party late in the night. His friends were very comprehensive and some of them even escorted him back to his hotel, biding him goodnight. It was 10 pm here already and still no words from Gwil. He was starting to worry. He took a shower and brushed is teeth, putting a pair of boxers for bed. He eyed Gwilym’s jumper yearningly, before his mind surrendered and he put it over his head. He climbed into bed, curling around himself, his phone the sole source of light in the room. He was checking the airport site (which taught him that Gwilym’s flight had indeed been delayed during its East Coast transit) when he got another text from Joe, making him startle.

 

Mazzellosaurus : **it could be real you know ? You could talk to him ?**

You : **we’ve** **talked about this Joe, he’s not into men and I don’t want to lose his friendship.**

Mazzellosaurus : **You could be surprised. I wouldn’t tell you to go for it if I wasn’t at least half sure about it. And you weren’t that much into men either before you were into Gwil. Gotta go, tell me when you get news of our mutual giant friend.**

****

Ben sighed. He knew that Joe was right, that he could talk to Gwil, and even if he wasn’t interested, he wouldn’t reject him violently or make fun of him. But right now, he felt more ready to face a bitter heart than a broken heart.

He jumped again ( _was he that nervous ?_ ) when is phone started to buzz, Gwilym’s name and picture appearing on the screen. He picked up in a heartbeat.

 

“Hey there ! Hope I didn’t wake you up ?” Gwil’s voice was a bit short of breath, as if he had run a few minutes ago.

 

“No, I’m in bed but not asleep yet. Where are you ?”

 

“I just got home, sorry for not calling earlier. Plane got stuck in Atlanta for bad weather and I couldn’t make any calls. Sorry if I caused any worry, I called you as soon as I was able to settle.”

 

Gwilym’s husky voice, and the fact that Ben was the first person he had called when finally getting home was twisting something deep inside of him. He felt his cock slowly stirring and he tried to will it down, biting back a low moan that threatened to escape his lips. This was bad, but the frustration accumulated during the day was taking over him. Something was still bothering him though.

 

“So I’ve been told you don’t want to hire Joe as our wedding photographer ? I’m wounded”

 

Gwil let out a small uneasy laugh “Yeah, I hope you’re not too mad about it ?”

 

“Not at you, but if I’m being honest, I think your agent is a bit of a dick” he said more seriously.

 

“That’s what Joe told you ?”

 

“Yeah, I hope he is not like that with gay actors or actresses because that’s shitty. Anyway, you got any sleep on the plane ?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t let out how turned on he still was.

 

“Not even a minute, too much wind” groaned the older man. “I feel like I could pass out right here, but I still need to call my agent.”

 

“Good luck then, try to bribe him for the pic ?” Gwil let out a real laugh this time “Don’t want to keep you up for too long. We can still talk tomorrow ?” Ben asked full of hope.

 

“I would love that ! Good night Benny” he murmured in a sleepy voice

 

“Good night Gwil” he heard the other man hung up right after.

 

***

 

As soon as the call ended, he pushed his boxer down and off his legs, hands grabbing his shaft and jerking firmly. His brain felt dizzy, his arousal heightened by Gwilym’s soft voice. _This is so wrong, I can’t be doing this while we were just on the phone and he’s thinking that we’re just friends_. But he couldn’t help the effect that spending a few days with the older man had had on him. He had daydreamed countless times about those long fingers on him. About them _in_ him. Not being able to jack off during the whole trip to Los Angeles has been torture.

He let his own hands followed the movements the Gwil of his dreams would do, pinching his own nipples under the jumper, then slowly sneaking down, a shaky breath leaving his lips. His heart started to beat faster. He had never been intimate with a man, but something about imagining Gwilym spreading his legs and taking him apart was turning him on so much. So he had made a few research on how to proceed, feeding his foolish hope that it could happen one day. He had felt like his awkward teen self all over again, cheeks beet red and clearing is browsing history three time, even though it was his own computer that no one else would use without asking him first.

 

He rolled around on his stomach, slowly reaching with one hand for lube in his bag before settling on his back again.

His fingers circled tentatively his entrance, the simple caress enough to make his dick twitch and leak at the tip. He took the jumper off, not wanting to have a mortifying conversation about cum stains on his best friend clothes. He buried his head in it instead and inhaled Gwil’s smell that was still lingering. He coated the digits with lube and resumed the curious movement on his hole. He pushed slowly, the tight ring resisting a bit before he managed to put the tip of a finger inside. It felt a bit weird, but the excitement of novelty was stronger than the slight discomfort. He could imagine what it would be like to have Gwilym doing this to him. How he would caress his thighs with his large hands, how he would murmur soft encouragements into his ears. He was lusting for the feeling of bearded cheeks scratching at his skin. He started to move the digit deeper, then in and out slowly, weird waves of foreign pleasure drawing short panting breath out of him. He wiggled a second finger in, face scrunching in concentration, rearanging his hips position. The stretched was more uncomfortable and he was starting to wonder where all the hype about anal sex came from when he accidentally brushed against a sensitive spot, gasping loudly. He tried to touch it again, but the awkward position wasn’t helping, and he could only stroke it from time to time, pleasure shooting from his groin down to his legs each time. His dick was now leaking on his belly as he was jerking his it at a constant pace in time with his fingers moving inside of him.

   

He put his fingers out to pour more lube on them then pushed them back in, his slightly loosened hole letting them in more easily. He turned his face, hearing the buzzing of a new text from his phone. A notification from Gwilym with the message **Sweet dreams Benny <3** appeared on the screen. With a choked sob, Ben felt his back tense as his legs sled more open, the digits sliding deeper and pushing straight on what he had guessed by now was his prostate, his insides spasming around them. Black dots tainted his vision while he came with Gwilym’s name on his lips, unable to stop and fucking his hole steadily through his orgasm, cum spurting on his hand and stomach. His legs gave out and his head fall back on the cushion, his breathing heavy. He let the fingers slide out after a moment, wincing at the new kind of soreness inside of him.

He grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, cleaning himself and the bed quickly before putting his boxer and the jumper back on. He texted a short message to Joe to reassure him that Gwilym had landed safely in England, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he sent a simple **Sleep tight** **< 3 **to Gwil. His eyelids felt like lead weights, and his mind sank into sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Maylor backstory will be put into a new work in the same series as this one if you're interested !


	4. Until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reunion in London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! Here is finally the fourth chapter ! I hope the rate of one chapter per week isn't too slow, I also have to write my thesis so it's not always easy to open another word document and get back to writing ^^ 
> 
> Title is from _Somethin' Stupid_ by Frank and Nancy Sinatra 
> 
> All mistakes are still my own and all comments are welcomed :) Big thanks to all you guys for your nice comments and kudos, this really motivate me to keep going :)

Gwilym had been back in London for a good month after his snowboard trip in Switzerland, slowly getting back into work by doing his part of the promotion of _Top End Wedding_ and studying casting opportunities sent by his agent. He had more free time now too, since the filming and promotion of BoRap was over : he could go out with friends to grab a beer or watch some rugby, and even went to a fashion show, getting some teasing from Ben about it.

Joe had stumble by his doorstep two days ago with a big smile and at least three suitcases. Gwilym had been thrilled to see him : he wasn’t expecting to see his American friend so soon, but Joe had called him last week to tell that he’d be in London for a few days with the conversation going something like this :

 

“ … and Rami and Lucy have a final list but they can’t choose a house, so Rami said I should come by to do the second visits with them to, you know, have a fresh eye, and it reminded me that you’ve told me I could crash at your place – don’t frown I’m not making that up – yes I can hear when you frown Gwil, so as I was saying I figured I could come and see how you, Benny and Allen were doing too, you know bring back the Male Friends together.”

 

Gwilym had of course immediately accepted, grateful to finally have an occasion to see his friends in person. The chats were still active, and the photo album for Rami had gained contributions from film crews and even some May-Taylor children when they were visiting on set. He was quite happy they had managed to keep in touch despite being unable to meet with each other. Both Allen and Rami were settling in their couple life and the three single men had agreed to let them have some time for themselves. Joe had been busy visiting family and vaguely talked about some new scenario he was writing, and Ben had been going back and forth between Paris and London for some fashion and movie projects.

 

They still texted each other almost every day. He was quite certain they were the only two who texted so frequently, and it made him feel elevated. They also had taken the habit to wish each other good nights or safe trips with a heart emoji. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that, despite being the one to initiate it. He thought that whatever feeling Ben had for him, they didn’t match his own, which included staying awake at three a.m. to read their conversations again. Or lusting after pictures of Ben’s last photoshoot and consequently wanking in the shower this morning with Ben on his mind. Which didn’t help his nervous feelings about seeing the young man again this evening after Joe had harass him into coming over for dinner.

 

***

 

Gwilym was now staring blankly at the state of his kitchen. When he had opened the door after coming back from the grocery store, his brain hand been through the five stages of grief, and he was now settling into acceptance. He’d be a fool anyway to try and stop the human tornado that was Joseph Francis Mazzello the third. 

 

“You got everything ? Almost done with the filling, pasta paste is ready and cut, I just need what you bought for the sauce” shouted a cheerful Joe from above the stove. 

 

“It’s all right here”

 

“Thanks mate” he said with a grateful smile “you set up quite the nice table by the way ! And I can’t wait to eat that cake.”

 

His last sentence got a smile out of Gwilym. He’d spent the afternoon on a carrot cake, that he had nicely decorated with cream cheese icing and crushed candied chestnut. His sister was an amazing baker and had recruited him as her assistant when they were children, so he had kept on baking by himself when he had grown old enough to have his own place, even though he didn’t reach her level. He had allowed Joe to snoop around the flat as much as he wanted, and the ginger had stumbled across his recipes journal and asked with pleading eyes for a carrot cake, insisting on paying back with his family secret cannelloni dish, making the kitchen pristine state a faded memory in the process.

 

They were later cleaning up the room in a comfortable silence, but Gwilym noticed a few inquisitive glances from Joe, like he wanted to say something.

 

“Alright mate ?” he asked softly. Joe hadn’t followed up with his demand about Gwilym sharing all his private life with him. Despite all his jokes, he was a very mindful friend, and they had only talked about his coming out when Gwil initiated the conversation. Joe jumped a little, looking sheepish.

 

“Yeah yeah, brilliant. Can’t wait to see Ben’s baby face again” he added with a wider smile.

 

“Me too, it’s been so long since we last saw each other.”

 

“You guys didn’t met while he was in London ?” asked Joe, curiosity back in his features. Gwilym shrugged, trying his best to stay casual when he was talking about Ben. He didn’t feel like confessing his crush on the blond to Joe yet. He didn’t want anyone confirming him that it was hopeless and that he should move on.

 

“No, he’s always busy and I got caught up with the promotion work.”

 

“That’s such a waste, I mean you guys are practically neighbour. Wish I had that chance to see everyone more. Don’t look at me with that smile, I’m still not moving to London.”

 

“Why ?” teased the brunet “What’s keeping you away anyway ? Or maybe who ?” he wiggled his eyebrows at Joe who made a tsk sound while shaking his head.

 

“Trust me, if there was someone, you guys would hear about her night and days. What about you ? I saw you texting a lot, someone I should know about ?”

The inquisitive look was back and suddenly Gwil felt uneasy. _Does he know ? Did I let something slip out ? Oh God did he heard me this morning ?_ As if able to hear the racing thoughts in his head, Joe put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, it’s ok. I know we haven’t talked much about it since LA, so you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t feel comfortable sharing. But if there’s someone you want to tell me about one day, I don’t care what gender they’ll be.” Gwilym sighed, tension leaving him slowly.

 

“Thanks Joe. It means a lot, really”

 

“I know, I’m the perfect friend. You’ll thank me again when you’ll eat my cannelloni” he teased. They were laughing when the doorbell rang.

 

“Finally !” Joe was almost jumping with excitement. “I’ll put everything in the hoven, can you scowled Ben for me for being late ?”

 

“Will do” chuckled Gwil, making his way to the door. His heart was racing again. _Ok, just play it cool, it’s no big deal, don’t act like you’ve missed him so much you’ve thought about him every day_ , he tried to mentally prepare himself. 

All his hardly earned resolve flew out of the window the moment he opened the door and his eyes landed on a smiling Ben. He was struck by how good the blond looked for a few seconds, hair stylishly dishevelled and tight black pants holding him in all the right places. Before he could stop himself he had leaped forward and pulled the shorter man into a hug.

 

“It’s so good to see you, it’s been so long, it felt like years !”

Ben groaned next to his chest, warping his arm around his back tightly.

 

“I know, I wanted to drop by each time I was in London, but they didn’t leave me any free time, thought I was gonna have to run away to finally be able to see my best mates”

They stayed in each other arms for a few seconds before the sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart. Gwilym felt his cheeks heating slightly and hoped the other two didn’t noticed.

 

“That’s what you call a scolding ? He has made you weak with his puppy eyes”

 

“Hey Joe, nice to see you too” grinned Ben

 

“You’re late, young man” he admonished, all seriousness rendered useless as he was already walking over with a huge smile to hug Ben too.

 

“Yes, well someone told me I was in charge of the drinks, so I had to buy wine on the way here”  

 

“You brought wine ?” Joe cheered, taking the bag out of Ben’s hand and humming contently while reading the label. He held one of the bottles out in Gwil’s direction. “Pinot noir, that one’s for you.”

 

He saw Ben shrugging his jacket and helped him taking it off, hanging it on the coat hanger behind them. While his friends made their way into the living room, he made a detour by the kitchen to grab some wine glasses and a corkscrew. He joined his friends and opened the bottle, pouring three generous glasses, handing one to Joe who was making grabby hands and the other one to Ben. He felt their fingers brushing slighty and had to refrain his own hand from trembling.

 

“Ok, stop being the perfect house guest for five minutes and sit down with us”, ordered Joe while patting the space between him and Ben. He complied, Joe immediately using his lap as a foot rest and Ben sneaking his free arm around his back, head resting on his shoulder.

 

“You guys know I have cushions, right ?” he scoffed, secretly thrilled to have Ben this close. They all had become a bit touchier while filming, slowly invading each other personal space. 

 

“They don’t look as comfortable. No offense, your flat is great.” Stated Ben next to his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Gwil’s spine.

 

“None taken. How long before food’s ready Joe ?” he asked, sipping at his wine.

 

“At least fifteen minutes. Plenty of time for a drink”

 

They chatted a bit, happy to finally be reunited. Ben was trying to extort information about Joe’s scenario and the later escaped to the kitchen to check on the cannelloni.

 

“He’s really secretive about that, isn’t he ?” noticed Ben

 

“Yeah, I hope he doesn’t think that we’ll make fun of him or something like that”

 

He felt fingers softly stroking his cheek and turned his head to Ben, who was smiling lazily “I like that you grew the beard back, it suits you” he explained. Gwil bit his lips softly. They were staring into each other eyes, a bit lightheaded from the wine and shy smiles on their lips when Joe came back, dishcloth in hand.

 

“If you two could stop flirting and come eat that’s be thrilling” he mocked.

Gwilym stumbled up, feeling caught red handed in his analysis off all the nuance of colours in Ben’s eyes, and made his way to the table, followed closely by the blond. Joe served them generous portions and stared at them with an anxious look until they gave him praise for his cooking, finally making him smile again. They talked about Rami and Lucy’s house hunt and made some plans to grab lunch together the next day. After emptying and neatly cleaning the plate of every last trace of sauce, they took another wine break on the couch before Joe started to plead for desert. When he came back with the cake, Ben let out a small whistle.

 

“Wow, where did you get the cake mate ? It looks amazing”

 

“He baked it !” exclaimed Joe, looking like a proud mom “wait till you try it, I cleaned the icing bowl and it was amazing, he had to restrain me from eating the all thing by myself”

 

“Well if I didn’t, you’d be sick and whining that I shouldn’t have let you do it” Gwil stated while cutting slices and handing them to the others. Ben took an enthusiastic bite and stared at him, his eyes widening almost comically.

 

“Is there anything you’re not amazing at ? I mean, this is the best cake I’ve ever eaten in my whole life ! Don’t tell my mom I said that” 

 

Gwilym felt a surge of proudness wash over him. He was kinda self-conscious about the whole baking thing. Then Joe decided they had to take a pic with the cake and asked Gwil to take it while Ben and him where feeding each other. Though Ben’s cute giggling and Joe’s ridiculous facial expressions made it hard to take a proper photo without everyone dissolving into laughter. Trying to not get mesmerized by Ben’s plump lips around the cake prove itself a challenge for Gwilym too. He shook his head and handed the phone back and Joe proudly announced a few seconds later that it was now on insta. The others refilled their plates two more time before he decided to hide it.

 

Then it was late, and Ben had to get home and called a taxi. The ginger was dozing on the couch after giving Ben a goodbye hug, having almost drank a wine bottle by himself, so Gwil walked him to the door.

 

“Oh wait, I almost forgot” Ben rummaged through the bag he had used to bring the wine, pulling out what Gwil recognized as the jumper he had lend Ben in LA.

 

“Thanks again, already cleaned it. I’ll miss it though” he said while putting it in his arms. “This was really nice, thanks for having me over. See you tomorrow ?” he said looking at Gwil expectantly.

 

“It was nice seeing you again, can’t wait for tomorrow. Get home safe !” he answered with a shy smile.

 

Then Ben was on his tiptoes, putting a kiss on his cheek and turning away to run down the stairs, shouting him a last “Good night !”

 

Gwilym stood in shock a good minute before finally closing the door slowly, surprised and dizzy from wine and Ben. He looked at the jumper in his head, bringing it to his face. It smelled just like Ben.

 

“So” Joe’s voice came from the living room “how much longer are you gonna wait to tell me ?”

 

Gwilym froze, his blood running cold.

 

“Tell you what ?” he said carefully, making his way around the couch to face his friend who was sipping water in his wine glass with a knowing look on his face.

 

“I don’t know, the secret ingredient in your carrot cake ? No, I’m talking about the obvious crushing I had to witness tonight.”

Gwil flopped next to him with a loud sigh, dropping the jumper on the couch. “That obvious ?” he asked, grabbing his wine glass again.

 

“Not really, you’re actually quite good at hiding it. I was mostly hoping my assumptions were right. I’m also really observant and had some suspicions with, you know, the photo.”

 

Gwilym groaned. “Great, now there’s two of us to convince me that this is stupid and that I should let it go.”

 

Joe stared at him with wide eyes, his brow furrowing at the same time.

 

“Hold on, who said it was stupid ? Are you going to give up without even trying ?”

 

“It’s just logical ? I mean he’s younger than me, more popular and, yeah, I forgot, straight ?” he sneered bitterly. “Not really the type to settle for plain old Gwilym Lee”

 

“I’m not accepting any self-depreciation here. First, anyone who think you’re not worth them doesn’t deserve you in the first place, and I’m sure Ben is not like that.”

 

Gwil shook his head with a forced smile, even if Joe’s speech was making his way into his mind.

 

“Second” continued Joe “you won’t know if you don’t ask, look at how close you two were all evening.”

 

“Doesn’t mean he sees me as more than a friend” he pointed nonetheless.

 

“Do I need to remind you that you two played a couple in our movie ? Those things tend to create bonds, that could help to be an eye opener for him. And he admires you a lot, you were always the one he went to for acting advices when we were filming.” Joe let his head fall back on the couch “I mean, you just look so happy when he’s around, and I just know you two would be great together.”

 

Gwilym felt hesitant. He hadn’t plan on telling his feelings for Ben to anyone and expected even less to be encouraged to pursued them.

 

“I don’t know. I mean we texted a lot after LA, and he’s not usually that familiar” he started hesitantly.

 

“You’re admitting he was the one you were texting all this time then ?” asked Joe, his eyes glittering mischievously.

 

Gwilym held his hands in fake surrender “Alright, you got me.” He paused, not really sure what to say “what do I do then ?”

 

“You let me help you set up operation : Seducing Ben Hardy” said Joe, rubbing is hands determinedly. “This is going to be great, I’m gonna get so much Instagram material”

 

Gwilym threw his hands up again, half-groaning and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you're wondering why they're eating cannelloni and carrot cake, it's just because those are some of my favourite food. Also baker!Gwilym is inspired by the amazing Harlee Rom-Com!AU by @thegroupiewitch on tumblr which is the cutest thing)


	5. Fais-moi changer encore de décor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris day 0 – When Joe starts to make plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! First I wanted to thank everyone who’s keeping up with this story. I didn’t have much ambition when I started this and all your kind comments are really motivating me. I don’t want to get too personal here but I had a bad week and some difficulties with chapter 7 (I had the all story planned out and a part of my brain came up with a plot twist, so I had to rewrite the whole thing ; hopefully you guys will like it when it’ll be posted).  
> I also started some other projects to help me get inspiration : I have a [ tumblr](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/) where you can come talk to me (I posted about a Spy!Harlee AU that I want to turn into a fic, but it’ll be quite big so I want to make sure _So far away from LA_ is done before). 
> 
> Chapter title is from the song _Mi Amor_ by Vanessa Paradis.  
> French translations are in the end notes.
> 
> Again, this is a work of fiction. If you are or know any of the persons mentioned in this work now is a good time to leave. All mistakes are mine, please don’t hesitate to point them out !

They were at a nice little restaurant Lucy had recommended, waiting for Gwilym and Ben too arrive. Their last morning visit had been cancelled last minute, since someone else had already made a purchase offer on the house, and they had decided to go directly to the restaurant. Allen and Jessica had managed to clear their schedule and would be joining them too.

So here he was, third wheeling with his best friend who was currently cooing with Lucy over cute houses pictures. Joe decided that he was allowed to stop paying attention and unlocked his own phone, staring pensively at his late-night conversation with Ben.

 

Fake-Drummer : **mate I need help**

Fake-Drummer : **are you already passed out**

Fake-Drummer : **I kinda pulled a Rami on Gwil last night**

You : **wait hold on calm down. I’m slightly drunk and I’m not sure I understand**

You : **you mean you kissed him on the cheek ?**

Fake-Drummer : **yes and then I sneaked off, you know, like a coward**

Fake-Drummer : **(slightly ?)**

You : **ah, explained why he was looking so confused and dreamy eyed after you left (don’t call me out like that)**

Fake-Drummer : **it’s not funny Joe**

Fake-Drummer : **(except you being drunk, that one’s funny)**

Fake-Drummer : **I tried to send signals all evening and it’s like he doesn’t even notice me**

You : **I know, trust me, you guys are painful to watch.** **Did you tell him at least ?**

Fake-Drummer : **… I said I was a coward, take a wild guess**

Fake-Drummer : **it’s ok, I’ll just cry myself to sleep and hope he doesn’t feel disgusted by me now**

You : **could you stop being a drama queen for like, five minutes. If he isn’t disgusted by drunk Rami kissing him at the Oscars why would tipsy Ben at his flat be any different. Also, he looked really happy to see you last night.**

Fake-Drummer : **(how can you type long sentences if you’re drunk)**

You : **(I’m just that powerful, don’t try and change the subject)**

You : **you know what ? I’ll come up with a plan to help you for tomorrow. Go to bed and stop worrying about it for now.**

Fake-Drummer : **I will. Thanks Joe, you’re the best (I’m drunk too, I’m not getting soft)**

You : **yeah, you keep telling yourself that Benny boy**

 

And now here he was, poking at his tired brain to come up with the perfect plan to get those two idiots together and wondering how he had end up in the middle of this. It didn’t take a genius to guess that Ben had a crush on Gwilym. After all, he had been at the front row to see the blond lovestruck face every day on set, even before he admitted it to himself (Ben was a good actor but sometimes he was terrible at hiding his own feelings, it really was a wonder that someone as observant as Gwil hadn’t noticed so far).

Gwilym was more of a mystery. They were the same age and even though he seemed more outspoken than Ben, Gwilym wasn’t as forward with his emotions as him. Sure, he was close with Ben, but so was he with him and Rami. Then they had a talk on a couch in LA and now he knew Gwil was bi after he had showed him a photo of him and Ben. Between that and Ben’s dutiful updates of their text exchanges he had connected the dots (heart emojis, really ?), and played his cards to make Gwilym spill the truth without pushing him too much.

He had hidden in the kitchen last night, pretending to check on the cannelloni to watch his friends interact. Ben had followed his advice to be more forward with Gwilym and the older man’s reaction was the last proof he needed to confirm that, indeed, both his friends were stupidly pining after each other.

So now he was going to third wheel with them too, except they weren’t even together yet. Great. Splendid. But he kinda liked watching all this drama unfold so he couldn’t complain.

He wished he could ask Rami or Lucy for help. He wondered if Rami had some suspicions toward Ben as he always had an amused look on his face when Ben was staring not so discreetly at Gwil on set.

And he was pretty sure Lucy was secretly shipping them (he couldn’t blame her since he was himself playing Cupid with two of his best friends).

His thoughts were interrupted by the door chime and hearty laughter. He turned his head and smiled at the newcomers. Jessica and Allen were walking hand in hand, Gwilym holding the door for them. He had almost dropped it when a flurry of blond locks jogged up the three steps before the restaurant and he hold it open for Ben. He rolled his eyes when he saw Ben shoot a smile and a soft thank you over his shoulder at Gwil, who smiled back with glittering eyes. Ugh. He might want to skip desert because these two would surely give him diabetes. Ben childishly pulled out is tong at him when he teased him about almost being late again, and ruffled his hair before sitting next to him.

He had to admit that he was glad to have all his friends reunited. He was probably the one who had dreaded their separation the most, as he was the only one not leaving in the UK now. He had always had this fear of being forgotten, of not being interesting enough for people to stick around. And right now, he felt almost at home in this tiny restaurant with his friends, eating some weird but delicious British food. Allen and Jessica were trying to recruit him as their guide for a summer road trip in the US while he was trying to protect his plate from Ben who had decided to steal his fries. Gwilym and Rami were conversing about estate prices in London and Lucy was snapping pictures from time to time.

 

They were waiting for desert and Rami was now talking about the filming of the final season of Mister Robot. Ben had switched his focus from his fries to Rami, replicating his stance from yesterday by resting his chin on Gwilym’s shoulder. He couldn’t help but feel his heart melt at the sight. They were two of his closest friends, they had proved their trust in him, and he would trust them back in a heartbeat. He wanted them to be as happy as he knew they could be together.

His wandering eyes met Lucy’s sparkling ones, her gaze traveling to the inseparable duo and back to him with a knowing smile. Maybe he could ask her for help to lock these two in a cupboard until they confessed, after all.

 

“The team was so nice to give me a few weeks off to go on house hunting and rest a bit, there is so much to do I wouldn’t know where to start without Lucy”, Rami sighed, kissing his girlfriend hand sweetly. “It’s nice to be able to slow down, I feel like I haven’t had a minute since the Oscars”

 

“You tell me about it” groaned Allen who was working on the Downtown Abbey movie “I really could use some vacations again”

 

The geared in Joe’s head clicked. That was it. He had never seen Ben and Gwilym as close as when they went on their road-trip, far away from all cameras, staying up late to chat, touching each other in some way on almost every picture he had taken.

 

“Allen you’re a genius !” he exclaimed

 

“I know, that’s why I married him” joked Jessica, earning a warm look from her confused husband and laughter from the rest of the table.

 

“Well thanks mate, can I ask what prompted this though ?”

 

***

 

Ten minute later and he was sipping his tea with a victorious expression on his face, while the rest of the table was staring at him with various degree of confusion.

 

“Ok so if I get this correctly, you want all of us to go on a vacation together next week ?”

 

“You understand perfectly fine my dear Lucy”

 

“And you’ll organize everything in such a short notice ?” asked Rami with a raised eyebrow

 

“That’s the part I was worried about” muttered Gwilym. Joe glared at him, earning a chuckle from Ben.       

 

“Why Paris ? There’s plenty of other places in Europe you could see, and we’ve already been there for the press tour” asked Allen curiously.

 

“Yeah” Ben pipped in “it’s not like I spend half my time there already, doesn’t feel like a real vacation to me”

 

“You’re the one who always complain about being trapped by work and never being able to visit. Think about it : no work, only French wine”

 

“Fair enough” conceded Ben “But don’t rely on me to find us a place, I couldn’t even find a rental there”

 

He frowned. His friends seemed adamant to point out at all the holes in his plans, like they had never been on a vacation with him before.

 

“Oh ! you know who could help with that ?” burst out an excited Lucy “You remember Brian told us he got Roger a small flat in Paris for one of their anniversary ? I’m sure we could ask them to borrow it for a few days”

 

He shot her a bright smile. He knew he could count on the fashion addict that she was to get enthralled by the perspective of a trip to the French capital. She had already grabbed her phone to text the guitarist.

 

“So accommodation is almost settled, and transport is a piece of cake. Who’s in ?”

 

Lucy immediately shot one of her hands up and grabbed Rami’s own hand to raise it too. His old friend shook his head with a smile.

 

“You know I’m always happy to spend more time with you, this is a nice idea” he said with a warm smile.

 

Ben shrugged next to him. “I have to go back next Wednesday anyway so I might as well stay the whole week”

 

“Great ! what about you Gwil ?” he pressed.

 

“I might have to pushed back some meetings” he seemed more hesitant than the others and was eyeing him suspiciously, so Joe pulled out his best sad puppy face. “Alright, don’t look at me like that, I’ll call Miranda to say I’m not free next week” he sighed but with a small smile on his lips, making Joe cheered loudly.

 

“Allen, Jess ?” he asked the last couple who exchanged an embarrassed look.

 

“I’m sorry we have to decline, I have to go back on set to reshoot some scenes and Jess has work too”

 

“Oh I’m so sorry guys” he apologized sadly “you’re the one talking about needing a vacation and we’re planning on going when you can’t. We could go the next week ?”

 

Allen shook his head “It’s all right mate” he assured “I know you have to be back in New York after. You guys go and have fun. You can bring us back some food though” he joked to lighten the mood.

 

They went back to eating their deserts, the conversation shifting subject again. They walked outside the restaurant half an hour later, Allen and his wife hugging them goodbye and insisting on being sent photos from the trip. He felt a hand on his arm holding him back gently and turned around to be met with a scheming looking Lucy.

 

“Taking us to the city of love ? If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you were plotting to match some people together.” she teased.

 

He shrugged with an easy smile “What can I say, I’m a big romantic at heart.”

 

“I can understand. They’d make quite the charming couple” she said, looking over his shoulder with a smile.

 

He turned around to see Ben talking excitedly to Rami and Gwilym about the cool places they could visit in Paris. His friend’s reservations had melted away with the excitation of a band trip. He noticed how the young man was leaning slightly on Gwilym, lifting his head from time to time to search for his eyes, earning a blinding smile from the older man each time. Yup, they definitely belonged together, and the sooner the better. He was glad to have scored himself a new ally in Lucy.

 

***

 

They hadn’t even left, and he was already regretting this. He had met Brian yesterday at his studio to pick up the flat keys. He was now at Ben’s place, checking their train reservation for this afternoon and booking one last visit. Frankie had elected his lap as her new bed, and he was absentmindedly petting her while trying to tune out Ben’s rambling and failing miserably.

 

“Really Joe ? That was your brilliant plan ? What if he meet someone there ? What if we go and nothing happen ? What if he gets fed up after spending a whole week with me and decides he doesn’t want to see me ever again ?”

The younger man was pacing around his flat, picking up things from different rooms to finish his luggage, throwing at him the same questions he had since their lunch on Wednesday.

 

“Why do you always think he’s gonna start dating someone else ? It’s not like he’s running around whining about being single like I certain blond I know”

 

 “Why wouldn’t he ? He could have anyone, Joe, why are you excepting him to settle for _me_ ?”

 

Joe let out a long sigh. He had already had to deal with a sceptic Gwilym who thoughts Ben was going to spend the whole week with his Parisian friends because he was just too boring.  “I really should have gone with the cupboard plan” he muttered to Frankie who let out a small jap, as if agreeing with him about her master being insufferable.

 

They finally left, stopping at Ben’s parents to drop Frankie (not without long tearful goodbyes from Ben). They arrived at Saint Pancras half an hour early. He was ready to brag about them arriving first when he spotted Gwilym and groaned at having his occasion to gloat taken away. He turned his head to tell Ben he had located their friend but the dreamy look on the blonde’s face told him he already knew.

They made their way to him, Joe calling out to catch his attention. Gwilym lifted his head and smiled at them, his gaze soft behind his glasses. _Oh no, the infamous glasses, Ben is going to be a nightmare to handle for the all trip_ (Ben had described to him in _very_ graphic details the things he had wanted to do to Gwilym after their flight to LA after being trapped for more than ten hours with a glass wearing Gwil).

 

“Hey there” the tall man greeted them “got a text from Rami, they’ll be here in five minutes, said we should get to our seats”

 

“Let’s go then !” Joe said, enthusiasm about the trip coming back into him as he took the lead. The next part of his plan was to make sure these two would spend the two hours journey to France next to each other, which meant he had to claim the single seat and have them take neighbouring one in the four seats booth he had booked.

 

He flopped on the seat as soon as they reached their places, taking out his laptop. Ben and Gwilym shared a look, eyebrow raised.

 

“You alright mate ? You don’t want to seat with us ?” asked Ben

 

“I don’t mind taking the single, more room for my legs” added Gwilym

 

“Nope, _premier arrivé premier servi (1)_ , as the French says. I want to write, and I don’t want any of you noisy children peeking over my shoulder”. If he had to play the grumpy part to make this work, so be it.  

 

Both men looked at each other with even more confusion, Ben shrugging to show he had no idea either on what had prompted his apparent rapid mood swing. Lucy and Rami arrived at this moment, and the blond woman rushed past them, calling dibs on a window seat, jumpstarting Ben’s competition instinct as he jumped to the second one. Rami was rolling his eyes at them, putting their luggage’s away.

 

He raised his eyes from his laptop to see Gwilym taking the seat next to Ben. Their gaze met and the look in his eyes told him that his little act wasn’t fooling the taller man.

 

Their travel was mostly calm. Joe had picked an evening train so they could rest as soon as they arrived to be fresh the next day. Gwilym was reading a book (something about medieval England ? He couldn’t really understand the intricate writing of the tittle) and Ben was watching a show on his iphone. Lucy and Rami were looking up decoration magazine and website, soliciting them from time to time to settle small playful arguments. They had made two offers on their second house visit tour and one had been accepted. Rami was thrilled as it was the one he preferred. They had started all the paperwork while getting ready to leave on Sunday. Halfway through the two hours trip, they had drifted into a nap, Rami circling his arms around Lucy who was resting her head on his chest.

His raised his eyes again and smiled at the sight in front of him. Gwil had put off his glasses and closed his book, his eyes closed and head resting over Ben’s head who was once again nuzzled on his favourite spot on Gwilym’s shoulder, sleeping soundly. He took a quick photo as a proof of his successful plan. _We’re getting somewhere,_ he thought gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tittle : this line is not easy to translate, it literally means “make me change again my scenery” with the idea of “make me travel”  
> (1) First come, first served


	6. Le vent dans tes cheveux blonds, le soleil à l'horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 – They’re still running away from their feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six is here early ! I really had a lot of inspiration this week-end and I wanted to post more frequently because there is already enough slow burn to come ^^ I also started to do some moodboards around this fic, they'll be posted on [ @tumblr](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/) ! Most places I’ll describe in this work are real, if they're made up I'll mention it (even if I have not visited all Paris you can ask me if you have questions about it !). 
> 
> Edit : here is the [moodboard for the fic](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/post/184081326196/so-far-away-from-la-ben-hardygwilym-lee-since-i) and the one for [this chapter](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/post/184115944826/harlee-fanfic-so-far-away-from-la-chapter-6).
> 
> Chapter title is from the song _C'est beau la vie_ by Jean Ferrat (I'm sorry you guys have to deal with my weird music tastes for chapter tittles but it's hard to find good French songs that match my chapters content as I'm not really up to date to the musical scene of my country ^^')
> 
> As usual, this is a work of fiction, if you are or know one of the people mentioned here, now is a good time to leave. All mistakes are mine, comments are what my goblin brain feeds of.

They had arrived around 8pm, their rental car waiting outside. Joe had insisted on driving himself, arguing that he was the more experimented driver of the lot and that the British people they were would just end up driving on the wrong side of the road, which made Gwilym roll his eyes so hard he could have sworn they would stay stuck like that. Lucy was his co-pilot, and he ended up on the backseat with Ben in the middle dozing back off on his shoulder, with Rami quietly talking to his family on the phone on his other side. The flat was located in the third district, which meant they had to face the traffic of the city centre. How Ben didn’t wake up from his slumber the all ride was a mystery, as Joe saved them from getting into at least three collisions, but the warm weight on his side was pleasant so he had little to complain about. He was almost heartbroken when they arrived, and he had to shake him awake. Drowsy green eyes blinked at him and he felt his heart miss a beat.

 

The apartment itself was in a beautiful building with Haussmann architecture and an adorable inside garden. It was a big duplex with its own music room and a balcony over the garden with a telescope in a corner. They all had their separate room (except Rami and Lucy who obviously shared one).

He had been the first one to get up the next morning, closely followed by Lucy then Rami. He had found tea in a cupboard and made breakfast with what they had brought along in their picnic bag. The sun was already up, and they decided to eat on the balcony despite the small breeze. Joe joined them at the smell of food and noted amusedly that Ben was once again the late one. He went upstairs to bang at the younger man’s door to wake him up. The blond groggily stumbled out of his room and down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and whining about being woken up way too early for a holyday. Gwilym had to refrain himself from drooling at the sight of Ben dishevelled and wearing only boxers and a loose t-shirt. He shuffled awkwardly on his seat, crossing his legs to hide the bulge developing between them. He was both disappointed and relieved to see him turn around to put on some sweatpants as they were taking their breakfast outside.

It was a sunny morning and he felt energized, so he had asked around if anyone wanted to come running with him. Rami had surprisingly accepted and timidly explained that he needed to train a bit. Joe had decided to go do their grocery shopping and Lucy was tagging along with him. He only got a grumble from Ben who had his head hidden in his arms and was probably waiting for them to leave so he could go back to sleep which saddened him a bit. Ben and he had run together a few times during filming, and he had been delighted by their little competition to see who could outrun the other.

 

“Ben’s coming with you” said Joe suddenly. The blond head shot up brusquely from its resting place on the table and he glared at the ginger man.

 

“What ?” he squeaked out as Joe poked him in the ribs.

 

“You heard me, you need fresh air and I don’t want to see anyone moping around on our holyday.”

 

“Who are you now, my mom ?” Ben rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re the one acting like a moody teenager” scoffed Joe back.

 

Gwilym was torn being confusion and laughing at his friends’ banters. It was a bit unusual to see Joe coming after Ben outside of his friendly teasing, as they were most of the time the worst partner in crime when it came to prank around (which he wasn’t jealous off. Not at all. Ok maybe a little. He knew they were just friends, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling he had each time someone was close to Ben). A look to Rami and Lucy confirmed him that they were both equally confused and amused.

 

“And why are you not coming ? It’s not like you can’t go get groceries this afternoon”

 

“Ben, there are only two things that could make me run on a holyday, and they are called dinosaurs and lactose intolerance” deadpanned Joe. “You’re going with Gwil unless you want me to give you a serious reason to run.”

 

Ben crossed his arms over his chest, a pout on his lips. He looked at Gwilym with pleading eyes and he almost caved before meeting Joe’s glare.

 

“Oh no don’t you dare” Joe said, pointing a menacing finger at Ben.

 

Ben scowled, mumbling something that sounded very close to “Bastard”.

 

“Hey, watch your tone when you talk to your mother” Gwilym fake-scolded him, his smile contradicting his words.

 

His attempt at defusing the surprisingly tense atmosphere that was starting to grow was a success, as Lucy and Rami doubled in laughter. Ben looked at him with slightly widened eyes, a snorting laugh escaping his mouth before he caved and joined them. Joe kept a serious face for good measure, his hands on his hips, before shaking his head with a smile.

 

“Better not start to fight now if we want to survive the whole week. Anyway, do you want anything from the store ?”    

 

They bickered in a friendlier manner about the grocery list and where they would go during the week. He cleared the table when they all finished their breakfast and went to his room to quickly change into sportwear, putting on a t-shirt and some running leggings that stop mid-calf and his trainers. He grabbed a sweater with zipper pockets so he wouldn’t lose their keys and his phone, leaving his earphones since he wouldn't run alone. He made his way back to the living room where Rami was already waiting and kissing Lucy goodbye.

 

“Have fun ! Be back before lunch ok ?” she put one last kiss to her boyfriend’s lips.

 

“See you later guys, go easy on Rami” chuckled Joe, earning a swat on his arm from the after mentioned.

 

Gwilym waved him goodbye absentmindedly, his eyes caught again by Ben who was making his way to a stool in the lobby, propping a foot on it and bending over to tie his shoelaces. He was wearing shorts and Gwil’s mind couldn’t focus on anything else than his delicious thighs and his perky bottom. He mentally smacked himself : he was not going to have a semi for the second time this morning and especially not while wearing a legging that wouldn’t hide anything.

 

***

They didn’t run too fast, enjoying the sight of monuments. They were lucky enough that no one had recognized Rami or Ben so far (he believed himself to be fairly anonymous). Ben insisted they made stops to take selfies in front of Notre-Dame, the Orsay Museum, and a few other places in between, sending all of them to Joe as payback and to Allen on the convo after Rami reminded him of their promise. They were mostly following the same route he had taken last year during the BohRhap press tour, so he didn’t feel as lost as he thought he would. He even caught Ben beaming at him when he answered some of Rami’s questions about the places they were passing. Their younger castmate seemed to have forgotten his morning tiredness and sour mood, smiling brightly and chatting happily with them.

He proposed a small break when they reached the Invalides esplanade, noticing that Rami was struggling to keep up with his long legs and Ben’s athletic strides. They had silently agreed on putting him between them so they could follow his pace.

They climbed the stairway to the nearby bridge, Rami slouching against the stone rail to catch his breath. Ben proposed to go grab some water and they agree to wait for him at the same spot. He watched him jogging away to a nearby metro station where he said he could find a vending machine, heart fluttering in his chest for a different reason than the physical effort. He leaned on his elbows over the rail next to Rami. I was the first time in while since he could spend some time alone with his friend, and he enjoyed the silent companionship Rami offered.

 

He was still trying to catch his breath as he let his eyes wander for a moment, enjoying the soothing view of moving water. He was brought back to the present by the feeling of Rami’s gaze on him. He turned his head and got confirmation of his impression. His dark eyes were gentle but undeflectable, as if he knew Gwilym wanted to say something he didn’t know himself yet and was patiently waiting for him to speaks his mind.  

 

“I never got to thank you in person” he said, letting the words flow out without really thinking.

 

“What for ?” Rami arched an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“For what you did by playing Freddie. Giving representation. It matters to a lot of people you know” he continued, not sure if he was giving away too much or not enough, fiddling with his hands. 

 

“It wouldn’t have had the same impact without all of you by my side” assured Rami with a sincere expression. “I’m glad if I can help someone with this role” he added after a few seconds of silence.

 

He opened his mouth again but closed it. There wasn’t much to add to their little exchange. It felt comfortable like that, the feeling of being understood without needing to say much.

 

“Oi ! You’re lazing around when I’m doing all the work, not fair !” Ben voice came from behind them.

 

Just like that he was pulled from their calm moment back to the buzzing agitation of the city around them. He took a deep breath, accepting the water bottle handed to him with a thank and a smile.      

 

“Now, remind me why I agreed to this” groaned Rami. He downed half of his water bottle in long gulps. Gwilym let out a small laugh.

 

“Come on, it really is a beautiful day, and it’s a nice way to do a quick tour of the city, you were right Gwil” Ben said, which made his smile grow bigger “You’re ok to continue ?”

 

The dark haired-man nodded, dumping the now empty bottle in a bin. Gwilym checked the time on his phone and felt a bit of disappointment.

“We might need to start heading back, there isn’t much time left before lunch. Also Joe is going to kill us if we go to the Eiffel tower without him.”

 

Rami let out a discrete relieved sigh and jumped in surprise when Ben clapped a hand on his back.

 

“Alright, first one home gets extra dessert” he shouted, already sprinting to the other side of the bridge.

 

Gwilym followed him with a laugh, Rami trailing behind them and pleading them to slow down.

 

***

Softness wasn’t really the word you would see associated with Ben Hardy in the media. His body was mostly hard muscles, his voice was deep and manly, he was a determined person who didn’t hesitate to speak his mind, and he had that cocky assurance of people who knew their worth. Sure, he had a form of ethereal beauty, only seen on antique statues or painting of angels. So most people would call him ravishing, handsome, dreamily beautiful at best, but almost never soft. And yet, through Gwilym’s eyes so many things in Ben screamed soft. The curve of his jaw, the plumpness of his lips. When he was wrapped in an oversized jumper. When he was cooing at Frankie like she was his own baby. Or when, like right now, he was snuggled on his lap, almost purring at the feeling of Gwil’s hand gently ruffling his hair. They were so soft too, the softest thing he had ever felt. Maybe it was the crazy hormone release in his brain caused by his prolonged celibacy. Or maybe his love for Ben was making him the soft one. He felt so privileged to be allowed to see that much of the soft side of him. That was a part of Ben he only really let out around his friends or relatives, and you could catch glimpses of it on some insta photos of him and Frankie. Or on some photos of him and Gwilym at the Oscars. _Don’t go there again, not now_ , he pleaded his brain.  

Mercifully, a tug on his sleeve brought him back to what was happening in the living room. _I am really drifting into my own mind today_ , he thought. He looked down and gulped almost audibly. Ben was looking at him with big curious green eyes, the colour of sea when the sun was shining through it. He just wanted to drown in them forever and never re-emerge. 

 

“You want some ?” he asked in a whispery voice, handing him the popcorn.

 

Gwilym blinked, almost taken aback. He managed to react quickly, his smile tight and grasping a handful in the bowl before it was handed to Joe who was slouching against him, Rami’s head on his shoulder and Lucy’s curled on the giant sofa with her head on Rami’s lap. They were all looking at the big TV screen while chewing popcorn and other various unhealthy snacks.   

Most of the DVD in the appartment were movies whose subject was more or less space related or old science fiction. They ended up agreeing on  _Hidden Figures_.After their run, they had shower quickly and go out to eat lunch in a small restaurant in the _Quartier Latin_. They spent the afternoon exploring the neighbour of the flat, visiting the Beaubourg centre and goofing around the weird fountains outside of the building. The ended the afternoon strolling around charming streets and the more exuberant one with their high density of LGBT bars. They had come back at the flat, a bit exhausted with a run and long walk in their legs. They all agreed on a movie night and Lucy suggested they make it a pyjama party, her cute excitement making them melt and agree. He had all but fall on the couch, Rami next to him, as Lucy and Joe were going back and forth to the kitchen to bring them snacks and drinks they had bought, Joe popping some wine open. Ben, who had been smoking on the balcony, had come back in for the movie and elected his thighs as seat despite the place available on the giant couch, snuggling his head against Gwil’s neck, his hair tickling him faintly. He had brought up a hand to push them away and had been unable to take it away, soft golden strands brushing against his fingers. Ben didn’t complain so he kept his hand in place even after the raised eyebrow Rami gave him. He should have been bothered by the weight on his sore legs and the smell of cigarette, but it was just so Ben it all seemed nice to him.

 

A gentle tapping of fingers against his temple made him focus on Ben again.

 

“You ok in there ?” he asked softly.

 

He hummed, a real smile on his face this time. This was another reason why he loved Ben so much. He could go from playfully confident to gentle and mindful when he noticed his friends were not in a good mood. He was also somehow able to tell when Gwilym was getting a bit too much lost in his own mind (something his friends said was proof of him being an actual Brian May clone). Ben smiled back before focusing on the movie again.

 

It's almost midnight when the end credits start rolling on the screen. He stretched his back, hearing a soft whine when he finally managed to let go of Ben’s hair. The heavy weight on his left following his movements made him turn his head and chuckle softly. Joe had fallen asleep against his side, Rami resting with his arms stretched behind the ginger man shoulder. Lucy had migrated during the evening and was squished between the two of them, sound asleep as well.

 

“You’re still awake Benny ?” he whispered as not to awake them.

 

He got a positive hum for answer, Ben starting to stand up from his lap. The rush of cold air on his body made him miss the younger man’s heat instantly and he wished he could pull him back against him. In an ideal world they could all sleep on the couch in a comfy human pile. In a more realistic one he knew they would end up with back pain if they did.

 

“Here, put that against Joe” Ben said quietly, handing him a big cushion. He exchanged his place with the cushion, arranging it so that Joe didn’t fall when Gwil stood up.

 

They quietly agreed to put their friends to bed. Luckily, they were the two heaviest and lifting the smaller three to the second floor was less of a challenge to them (Rami had once tried to guide a drunk and half-asleep Gwilym back to his room during the press tour and had almost ended crushed under him, he knew because Joe had filmed the whole scene and showed him the next morning).  

 

He had just tucked his American friend in bed, a glass of water on his nightstand and the blind closed. He considered recording Joe as he started to snore soundly but couldn’t find his phone in his pocket.

 

“You’re looking for this ?” Ben’s soft voice made him turn around. “It was between the couch cushions” he explained, handing him his phone back.

 

“You’re not in bed already ?” he asked, snapping a quick shot of Joe hugging his pillow. This got a smile out of Ben.

 

“I'm a bit offset in my sleep pattern” the blond shrugged, stepping out of the room. Gwilym followed him after one last check up on Joe, closing the door as silently as he could. Ben’s room was just next to Joe’s, and his was on the other side of the corridor. His door was opened and when he stepped in, Ben was sitting on his bed cross-legged. He closed the door behind him. He was feeling warm and drowsy, but he didn’t want to sleep. He enjoyed spending time alone with Ben, it was a rare occurrence since they always met with their castmates and friends around.  

 

He sat with his back against the headboard, Ben’s head immediately falling on his lap. His hand found his way back into the blond curls, pulling a satisfied sigh out of Ben. They chatted quietly, talking about movies, Frankie, what they would see in Paris. It was around 1 a.m. that Ben started to fight to keep his eyes open.

 

“Come on” Gwilym ordered gently “Let’s get you in bed”

 

He helped the younger man to his room despite his faint protest. He was already half-asleep when he murmured something that sounded like “g’night” as Gwil pulled the bed covers over him. He couldn’t help but stare at the blond angel falling asleep, and when he was sure Ben wouldn’t wake up, he put a light kiss between his brows.

 

“Good night Benny” he said, retiring in his own room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title translation : The wind in your blond hair, the sun on the horizon  
> I picked _Hidden figures_ because it's about space and I really loved the movie (and Janelle Monae)


	7. Stop being so serious, I know this smile is so precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Where we get more photographic proofs that they're made for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! I'm sorry for posting this chapter late, I had to do a replacement for work on Saturday and I went to Paris on Sunday (which mean more inspo for this fic !). I have a few things to share so sorry for the long intro note.
> 
> This is a bit weird to post a fic about Paris right now, you might already know but there was a massive fire in Notre-Dame this evening, and as a French person I'm quite shocked. This is such an important monument and seeing something that felt so durable getting damaged so quickly and so badly makes me feel really sad.
> 
> I also think that I need to address a bit my choice of point of view for this chapter. It's written in Lucy's point of view because I quite like her friendship with Joe and I wanted to have another outside point of view of Gwilym and Ben's relationship (unless you guys really want it, there won't be a Rami chapter because I don't feel like I'm good enough at his characterization). I also appreciate her as an actress in BoRhap and I think that she deserves the same amount of respect that her co-stars. Now some of you might know that there has been a surge of criticisms and aggressiveness around some of the BoRhap actors and I try to stay away from fan drama because I think famous people are mostly people and deserve respect and privacy like everyone else, but I couldn't help but notice that lots of it was targeting Lucy. She's a young woman that is gaining popularity and some of the things I've seen are frankly upsetting and unacceptable. I won't stand any comment that show disrespect to her or her relationship with Rami here.
> 
> This chapter was quite hard to write because that's when my brain decided to add a little plot twist and made me rewrite the whole thing. Twice. So yeah, sorry if it's a bit awkward. 
> 
> Chapter tittle is from the song _Paris_ by Jain (it's a song she only sings at live shows I think, here is a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9MBW-H_3iOA) to a filmed version, sorry if the sound quality isn't the best, video is not mine). The moodbard for this chapter is [here](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/post/184214028066/harlee-fanfic-so-far-away-from-la-chapter-7) !
> 
> As ever, all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction, and if you are or know personally any of the persons mentioned in this work now is a good time to leave. 
> 
> Enjoy !

“What are you looking at love ?”

 

Lucy felt her boyfriend put his head on her shoulder from behind her, his arms circling her waist. Her smile widened and she showed him the picture she had taken at lunch. There was a part of the back of Rami’s head as he was talking to Gwilym, Ben’s head on the brunet shoulder (and Joe in the back drinking a glass of wine). Both men’s expression were perfect mirrors of interest and joy.

 

“Aren’t they adorable ?” she cooed. Her romantic side was bubbling with happiness, as she had the chance of watching love bloom like the first flowers of spring in front of her eyes. Rami and she had noticed the longing glances, the shared smiles, the closeness during filming, but they also respected their friends and their boundaries. It wasn’t like questions really needed to be asked anyway when you took the time to look for the signs.

 

“Indeed. I heard they’re giving Joe quite the headache” Rami joked lightly. He gave her a warm look “You want to help him, don’t you ?”

 

She planted a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t do anything Joe wouldn’t”.

 

***

 

Lucy was struggling to get their last suitcase out of the trunk, wondering how her tiny boyfriend’s luggage could be that heavy. She had managed just fine with her two bags that Rami had grabbed to get them upstairs, but this one was definitely not cooperative.

 

“Hey let me help, you’ll hurt your back” came Ben’s voice from behind her.

 

She thanked him with a tight smile, letting go of the handle so he could grab the case. She took a second to look at her friend, noticing the faded purplish marks under his eyes despite his long nap during the trip. Rami was always telling her that she was a deeply empathic person, and sadness in others was something that could affect her even when it was carefully hidden under a smile.

 

“There, it’s out” grunted Ben “Taking this upstairs is gonna be fun. Damn those old French buildings and their tiny elevators”. He lifted his head to look at her and frowned. “You all right ?” he asked. She realised she must have been staring and shook her head yes. They were all a bit worn out after the trip and she could make it pass at her just being tired. He was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm gently, making him stop and shooting her a curious look.

 

“You know love should be something that bring you joy. Don’t let it wear you down.”

 

Ben’s face went rapidly through a panel of emotions, from which she could pintpoint surprise and a hint of dread before finally settling on puzzlement.

 

“You have a bright soul, it shines out of you” she added in her softest voice. “People might tell you that you shouldn’t love who you want but trust me when I say you should listen to your heart.”

 

This was probably the most cryptic advice she had ever given to someone, but she nonetheless got a timid smile and a “Thanks Luce”. She could count that as a win. 

 

***

 

“I mean he got some nerves, playing the tired one when he kept me awake until two in the morning with his texts. I love him like a brother but sometimes I want to strangle him. Do we need butter ?”

 

Lucy was trying really hard not to laugh at Joe’s random train of conversation.

 

“Yes, take one plate. Why is he texting you when his room his just next to yours ?” she asked curiously “He could just have come to you if he needed to talk.”

 

“Well he is apparently getting paranoid as well and think you guys can all hear through walls. In your sleep.”

 

“Makes sense” she nodded with fake seriousness, putting some milk in their cart. “Oh I forgot the sugar, I didn’t see any in the kitchen.”

 

They were in a small supermarket, mostly getting food for breakfast and the day they wouldn’t feel like eating out and some bathroom and cleaning products (Lucy was ready to slap any of them if they told her to do the tidying though). Joe had gone from enthusiastically explaining his big plans for the week to marvelling at some bizarre French products before starting to complain about Ben and their little spat this morning. She was both amused and a bit concerned at the effects a lack of sleep was having on Joe, which mostly consisted of him being even more hyper than usual.

 

“Do you want to take a nap when we get back ?”

 

The ginger gave her a warm smile.

 

“I’m fine peanut. At least if you’re still ready to help me ?”

 

“As ready as I can be” she solemnly answered.

 

***

 

Tuesday was their second day in the French capital, and they allowed themselves to oversleep a bit. Well Joe allowed them by not waking all of them up at sunrise.

Today’s program was Montmartre and Pigalle and they left around 10 a.m., all piled up in the car. This time Rami was in the front seat, keeping an eye on Joe and the road and she gently played with his hair from behind because she didn’t like when he got all worried like this, making him giggle adorably. She couldn’t help but notice that Ben and Gwilym were sitting very closely, legs touching and tiredly slouching against each other.

They parked in a small paved street. Ben had brought his nice camera with him and planned them a stop to see the Duperré basketball court. The place was vibrant with blue, purple and orange and they had a blast making a small photoshoot. Joe insisted on climbing on Gwilym’s shoulder like at the Queen + Adam Lambert concert the attended so he could reach the hoop and he started to taunt them.

 

“Here, can’t call me small now Ben can you ? Is this how you see people all the time Gwilym ?”

 

“I’m literally not that tall since you’re seated on my shoulders” he answered half amused.

 

“At least Lucy can’t show off like she does with high heels” stated the ginger smugly.

 

“Really, you still not over that ? Ok come here Rami let’s show him” she said with assurance. Her boyfriend however was giving her a slightly skeptical look.

 

It resulted in her getting the brilliant idea to try and make Rami climb on her back to fight them. It failed miserably and Gwilym had to catch them but with the weight of Joe on his shoulders, everyone fell to the ground in a pile of laughing adult-children. Then Ben let out a “I filmed all of this, by the way” and he was pulled into the pile with them, trying to protect his beloved camera. Some people were giving them weird looks, so they decided it was time to leave.

  

Lucy was glad she had her way to plan the brunch, because now, they were sitting in an adorable tea house in a garden at the Museum of Romantic life. Yes, she was cheesy like that (Rami told her she was the most adorable and in the end they all admitted that the place was really cute. She was pretty sure she had saw Gwilym blush when she told them the name of the place thought). There were flowers all around them and the place was blissfully calm.

 

“I’m glad we can go out together without having to hide from paparazzi so far” sighed Rami next to her. She was reminded of how little tranquillity they had when they both were in New York last month.

 

“Yeah, I spotted some people who seemed to have recognized us yesterday though. I hope this will last” said Joe, playing with the food in his plate with his fork.

 

He was seated next to Rami. They had silently agreed with Joe on trying to make Ben and Gwilym seat next to each other as much as possible. She knew how much he wanted to spend time with his friends, and it was nice of him to sacrifice a bit off his extrovert and overly affectuous attitude to make them spend more time together. As for now, they were both talking about photography and Ben’s camera, at least that’s what she picked up.   

 

They got back to the car after their meal and Joe drove them to an adorable garden where everything was apparently left to sprout half wildly. It was a place you could only access with guided tours and she wondered how Joe had managed to get them one in such a short notice. It was a nice after-meal walk, a small haven of green in the urban landscape. She felt relaxed, holding Rami’s hand and resting her head on his shoulder. They were trailing behind their three friends who were chatting animatedly with the guide. Ben was once again leaning against Gwilym and at some point, when Joe took the lead, the taller man passed his arm around his shoulder as they shared timid smiles. She had become a master at sneaking pictures now and she managed to take one that wasn’t too blurry while walking. She sent it to Joe and watched as he stopped to read her text. Ben and Gwil passed by him and he gave her a thumbs up when they had their backs turned to them.

 

Their next stop was obviously the _Sacré Coeur_ and the plethora of stairs they had to climb to get the best view. They all groaned when they saw the bottom of the stairs, and Rami, Ben and Gwilym seemed to remember that they still have some soar muscles from their run the previews day. The view was definitely worth it. Lucy could feel her foot protesting and she was a bit out of breath, but they had a fun game of spotting all the monuments.

 

***

 

“Are you planning on taking us to all the mushy place in the city ?” asked Joe. His gleeful smile was enough contradiction of his teasing.

 

“Ush now, stop being jealous. You can still hang a lock on a bridge railing with Rami later if you want” she retorted.

 

“So do I take the photo wit Joe in it or … ?” Ben asked with a mocking smile and Joe pulled a face at him before stepping over to Gwilym who patted him on the shoulder, snickering discreetly.

 

They were standing in front of a wall covered in the words “I love you” in an infinity of languages (250 had informed them Gwilym after looking it up). She couldn’t help the bright laughter that escape her mouth when Rami put a big kiss on her cheek. She then sauntered over to Joe to poke his ribs and annoy him a bit as he was still making fun of them.

 

“Rami please help me !” he screeched through his laughter as she proceed to tickle him to death.

 

But Rami betrayed him and start tickling him too and chasing him around the park bench. She stopped a bit to catch her breath and look for Ben and Gwil who had apparently decided to stay out of their childish fight. They were both looking at pictures on Ben’s camera, and this time it was Gwilym’s head which was resting on Ben’s shoulder. They were staying close enough to the mural so that it would be visible as she snapped another picture of them with her phone, before calling them to continue their walk.

 

They spent the end of the afternoon strolling around the streets, taking pictures of street art and sometimes getting lost in the labyrinth that was Paris. She made them stop at a minuscule thrift shop where she found the sweetest top that reminded her a bit about her Mary wardrobe. The boys took selfies with ridiculous hats and Rami paraded around with a fluffy pink feather scarf. They found an actual vintage photobooth in which they all piled up. It was ridiculous, really : Gwilym’s long legs were sticking out, Rami’s thighs were squished under the combined weight of Joe and her and there was no way Ben’s posture was comfortable for his back. The end result however was priceless, and they ended up taking a different series for each one of them.    

 

The day was slowly dying as they ended there walk in front of the Moulin Rouge already lit up. Cabarets were not really their kind of scene, so they had agreed to go and try a small restaurant not far from the flat that Brian had recommended to them. Most of the card was vegan and everything turns out to be delicious. They all agreed to get home early for Ben who had to go to work the next day.

 

***

 

Rami hanged up his phone with a bright smile.

 

“So they’ll be here tomorrow ?”  Lucy asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, they’ll come by to unpack at the end of the afternoon and Brian said the cocktail will start around 8, which should be fine with Ben’s schedule.” A frowned appeared on his face. “They’ll need the master bedroom though, we can’t keep it. And there’re only four room here.”

 

“You say that like it’s a small number of rooms to have in a flat. This place is huge.” he pointed out.

 

Her boyfriend let out a loud sigh.

 

“You remember that time when the boys had to share a room during the tour because the hotel messed up with the reservation ?”

 

Oh yes, she could see now how this could turn into a problem. They shared a pointed look and made their way to the sleepover that was apparently taking place in Joe’s room.

 

“Good evening children, I just got a call from Brian and we have some new plans” started her lover as he pushed Joe’s door open. They were greeted with the sight of their friends pilled up on Joe’s bed watching what seemed to be one of his YouTube video. The all lifted their head at the same time to look at him and she amusedly noticed that they looked like a family of meerkats.

 

“Brian has been invited as special guest to an event for the 3D Queen Book tomorrow evening at a library in Paris, and he’s bringing Roger along for a few days of vacation. They’re inviting us to join them as well. There’ll be a nice cocktail and _petit four_ if I heard correctly” he resumed the situation to them, and his friends interest seemed to perk up at the mention of food.

 

Rami shot her a pleading look, and she understood that he wanted her to announce the “bad news”.

 

“They’ll be staying over at the flat since it’s theirs in the first place” she started carefully, the three men nodding approvingly, but she could see Joe’s eyes already squinting with suspicion. “There’s also only four room and Rami and I would appreciate not to have to sleep on the sofa since we will give them their room back. We were wondering if two of you could share one so we could take the other ?” 

 

There was a moment of perfect silence before all hell broke lose and they all started to complain at the same time.

 

“Oh hell no I’m not bunking with Ben again, he won’t let me sleep.”

 

“That’s because you snore so loudly, how am I supposed to sleep when it feels like I’m lying next to an airplane engine ?” he retorted.

 

“That’s not a reason to kick me ! I had bruises !”

 

“I had bruises too when you pushed me on the floor” Gwilym cut him dryly.

 

“It’s not my fault if you’re a giant that takes half the bed for himself. And the whole cover. And stole my pillow.”

 

“You stole mine too” added Ben.

 

“I thought you were on my side !”

 

“There’s no side in this fight !”

 

“Oh I see, you wanna talk about how you forced us to keep the bind half open ?”

 

Lucy and Rami were both sporting matching unimpressed looks as the predictable fight started to unfold.

 

“My room is the one with a single bed anyway so you can take Ben or Gwil’s one and they’ll share the other” prompted the ginger.

 

Rami glowered at Joe and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. Of course he had to go and try to set them up to share a bed.

 

“Ben, Gwilym, can you act like reasonable adults and share a room ?” he sighed. He looked suddenly way too tired and she rubbed his shoulder soothingly. Ben was fidgeting uneasily on the bed and Gwilym looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but in the room.

 

“Fine” the brunet answered in a clipped tone. “You can have my room.”

 

“Alright” added the blonde with a defeated voice.

 

“Great, I’ll move our things in your room tomorrow if that’s alright so we can get the room ready before Brian and Roger arrive.”

 

“We can still have sleepovers here when mom and dad are asleep” whispered Joe, breaking the tension and making everyone giggle.

 

“I thought you were the mom ?” she teased him and he threw a pillow at her. She ducked behind Rami who received it right in the face as tired Joe had quite the poor aim.

 

They were all reasonable adults now, so they certainly not had something as trivial as a pillow fight before going to sleep. And if Joe and her high-fived discreetly behind their back while watching Ben and Gwilym rolling around with their fluffy weapon, no one noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Joe made that video with him and Ben sharing a bed, but I can't help but headcanon that if those three had to actually share a bed it would turn into a nightmare (like when you have to share with your siblings on a vacation and you keep on kicking and pushing each other, I don't know if this is a relatable experience ^^) (also don't worry, Ben and Gwilym sharing a bed will be much nicer).
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated :) that's not my best chapter but the next one is coming very soon !


	8. Même si deux reines c’est pas trop accepté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Some truth come out and some confessions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! Chapter 8 is here and the Ben point of view is back ! Yay ! I realized it's been four chapters since the last Ben chapter, can you believe I did that to him. This is a bit different, this chapter is mostly inspired by Ben going to Paris for the fashion week and generally doing nice photoshoots and being a fashion babe. Now i don't know the first thing about fashion (it's quite obvious if you take a look at my clothes haha) but i couldn't help but imagine that Ben could catch the eye of some designer and maybe get a proposition for a modeling job. Just imagine me writing this chapter and chanting "walk, walk, fashion Benny" (i'm sorry you had to read this terrible joke with your own eyes).
> 
> More information about the clothes I described on my tumblr [here](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/post/184274471436/harlee-fanfic-so-far-away-from-la-chapter-8). 
> 
> Chapter tittle is from _Ta Reine_ by Angèle (this is a beautiful song about a woman loving another woman. Angèle is a Belgian singer and if you have to listen to only one of the music i choose as chapter tittle pick this one, her songs are great). 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine and this is a work of fiction, if you are or know personally any of the characters described here now is a good time to leave. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

“There’s a section with crude words and insults ? Show me !”

 

Gwilym handed the small dictionary to Joe over the breakfast table with a chuckle and he started to read out loud. Ben wasn't an expert about French swear words, but his pronunciation seemed pretty accurate from what he had heard during his previous stays in the French capital. He had to wake up early to get ready and Joe insisted to do the same to “optimize his Ben time for the day” as he had put it. Gwilym had said he didn’t trust them to make breakfast alone without turning it into another disaster, but the twinkle in his eyes had made Ben hope he was the reason the tall man would get up earlier than necessary.  

 

The weather was grey and he felt like it was coordinating to his mood. Ben wished he could have spent the whole day with his friends and not just the morning. However, the universe (and his agent) seemed to have different plans for him, as his phone started to buzz next to his tea cup. He frowned when he saw the name on the screen, and he picked up with a sigh. Both his friends shoot him a curious glance and he shrugged and mouthed “work” at them.

 

“Hi, Elie ?”

 

“Good morning Ben ! I’m sorry I hope I did not wake you up ?” the woman voice was unnaturally high, her speech quickened by nervousness making her French accent more prominent.

 

“It’s fine, I’m already awake.”   

 

“I know we are supposed to only meet this afternoon for the fitting, but we had an emergency call to pull forward the board meeting of this evening.” He could picture the nervous women fidgeting on her heels as she had done the few times they met. “I was calling to see if you didn’t mind coming in earlier ? We’ve already called your manager, we’ll take care of any inconveniences for the travel cost if necessary.”

 

“No it’s ok, I’m already in Paris actually” he tried to stifle a yawn. He really liked fashion shows but sometimes the industry running behind it was making him irritated, everything always going so fast and carrying so much stress.

 

“Oh that’s wonderful ! Can you make it for half pas eleven ? There’s already another model scheduled, and it’ll make it easier to have both of you at the same time”

 

“ _Putain_ (1) ? No wait this doesn’t sound right.” Joe shout came from above the book.

 

“Ben ?” Elie’s voice was so high now that if she kept going, she would drive into ultrasounds.

 

“That wasn’t me, wait a second” he turns the phone down, hands over the microphone.

 

“Joe, can you please rehearse your French insults when I’m not on the phone with a French co-worker ?” he faked exasperation but he could see how comical the situation was. Gwilym’s shoulder were shaking with silent laughter, and he dangerously looked like he was actually choking on his tea. Joe hold up a finger at him, turning pages with the other.

 

“Wait I read it earlier, how was it … here ! _Je m’en fiche_ (2)” he stated proudly, and Ben rolled his eyes at him. He picked his phone back up.

 

“Alright, sorry about that, can you text me the address ?”

 

“Sending it right away ! _Merci beaucoup_! (3)” she chirped happily.

 

“You don’t mind if I bring a friend with me ? She’s an actress too” he asked suddenly. He remembered Rami had asked them to distract Lucy so he could go buy her a little something and she would probably enjoy an afternoon in an _Haute-Couture_ headquarter. 

 

“Absolutely not, we’d be thrilled to have her over. See you later then !”

 

“Later” confirmed Ben, and she cut short.

 

“You want to bring Luce with you ?” asked Gwilym curiously. He seemed to have recover from his earlier suffocation.

 

“Rami said he wanted to get her a present, figured I could offer a diversion”

 

“That’s really clever of you Benny” Joe beamed at him “you’re gonna miss the wine shopping though.”

 

“Damn, I wanted to see Gwil get wasted in the middle of the afternoon” he sighed dramatically.

 

The after mentioned brought a hand to his heart with an offended expression.

 

“Anyway, I’m going to wake the lovebirds if I want don’t want to be late.”

 

Just as he spoke, they entered the living room hand in hand and settled at the table, talking about Roger and Brian’s visit. The easy conversation going around the breakfast table really cemented his wish to spend the day with his friends instead of going to this meeting. Gwilym was retaliating to his earlier comment and Joe and Lucy decided to help him by suggesting the worst crudes comments of the dictionary. As Rami got up to clean the table, Joe turned around to ask Lucy about her plans for the day.

 

“I was thinking about tagging along with you boys, why ?”

 

“How do you feel about going to see some designer clothes with me ?” Ben suggested. He could feel his smile spreading has she looked at him like he had announced that Christmas was coming early this year.

 

“Oh my god that would be amazing, which designer is it ?”

 

He chuckled at the squeal that left her mouth when he told her the name.

 

***

 

“Turn around please, let me see … _ok mets une autre épingle là mon chou, on veut que ce soit cintré, là c’est beaucoup trop grand_. (4)”

 

A _petite main_  (5) plucked at the hem of his jacket. The fitting turned out to be quite pleasant. He had to wait an actual hour for the other model to finally arrive and he had to skip lunch, but Lucy was an angel that distracted him with her enthusiasm. She seemed to also have charmed her way with all the team and every person was answering her questions with warm smiles, showing her drawings and concepts that he was pretty sure she wasn’t allowed to see.

 

He was also surprised to see the main designer. The man was quite a legend himself and he didn’t think he’d be present for the earliest stage, since Ben wasn’t officially selected for the next collection. The older man was quite charming, and he was looking at Ben with sparkling eyes, obviously satisfied about on how he was wearing his creations.

 

“Now walk around, make a turn. _Oui comme ça c’est mieux, il faudra revoir les chaussures par contre_. _Quelque chose avec des boucles, tu en pense quoi ? On pourrait prendre celles du modèle 16._ (6)”

 

Elie was scribbling furiously on her notepad and she gave him a nod to go try the next outfit. He had already tried a classic but very refined black suit where the bottom was actually a skirt (“Roger is going to be so jealous of this one !” Lucy had laughed, taking her reporter job very seriously and snapping an alarming number of pictures). The one he was getting out off was a sort of tails jacket covered in white sequins matched with scandalously tight black leather pants. He had also tried a fluffy jumper from the last collection on the rack, black with “No smoking” written in white on the back. The model on the presentation picture actually had a cigarette in his mouth and the irony of the whole style really pleased him. They were running a bit late and, after glancing at his phone, he saw that Rami had just texted him to say they were on their way to pick them up.  

 

“So you’re an actor ? That’s so cool, you’ve got to tell me what movies you’ve played in, I want to see that cute mug of yours again.”

 

The other model was tall with brown hair, but every possible resemblance with Gwilym stopped here. He was slim with very defined muscles and was probably spending most of his time to keep his body like this (Ben knew how time consuming this was). His hair was shaved on the sides and so carefully styled he was pretty sure the guy would be ready to sue the wind if it dared mess it up. He was currently inspecting his face from every sides in the mirror. And he was quite insufferable. Ben had been flirted with by enough men to spot the signs. Maybe it was because Gwilym was occupying his mind, but he didn’t feel like putting him down gently at all. Unfortunately, he also seemed to be dense like a brick wall.    

 

“Nothing big, really” he muttered. It was a bit childish, he knew the guy could google his name and find about his career in seconds, but he hadn’t seemed to have heard of him, so Ben wasn’t going to help.

 

“With a body like that ? I can’t believe it ! You could go far if you used it right.” he laughed before leaving to show his last outfit.

 

Ben had almost flinched at the sentence. He hated this, people resuming him to just his body. He wasn’t modelling to fulfil his sense of vanity, he truly liked fashion and clothe design. His phone chimed with a new text from Rami. **We’re close, trying to find a parking spot.** He took a deep breath and started to pull on the last clothes, an assistant rushing to him more to keep an eye on the precious items than help him. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to admit that he looked amazing. It was an iconic look of the house, the sailor inspired outfit. He had white fitted dress pants on, and a white and navy stripped top made in some thin and transparent material. It was really soft, but it did nothing to hide his abs and nipples and he know the guys would tease him about it.

He saw Elie’s head peaked out in the dressing room and he made his way over her, brushing past the other model without a single glance.

 

When he walked out of in the studio, hand in the pants pockets, he was greeted by a happy exclamation.

 

“See, that’s exactly what I had in mind !” the designer hand were flying around as he babbled excitedly in French. His assistants were nodding enthusiastically, and Elie was smiling for what seemed like the first time of the day. He made a little tour in the room at the designer request and he heard what seemed to be a pleased comment on his tattoo when he ran a hand into his hair. 

 

He turned his head to look at Lucy and he spotted her with her phone up with a huge smile on her face. However, he felt his blood run cold when he spotted the person standing next to her. Gwilym was looking right back at him with an unreadable expression. He had never seen that particular look on his face and he suddenly felt like his skin was too tight and that the room was both too hot and too cold at the same time. He could hear the rushing of blood in his hears as is heart was trying to compete to the next London marathon. Elie’s voice startled him and pulled him back to where he actually was. He felt himself blushed at his lack of professionalism, but no one seemed to have minded his absence.

“You can get changed, this one isn’t for the collection and we need to discuss some terms with you and your agents but if you’re interested by the project, we’ll have the same one custom made to your measurements for the next meeting.”

 

Shit, this was a good sign ; it wasn’t something they would offer for a simple runaway. He felt a bit giddy as he made his way back to the changing room, quickly putting his own clothes back on. He was patting his jacket for cigarettes when a voice sounded from behind him.

 

“Fancy a smoke before leaving ?”   

 

Mister I-Would-Make-Out-With-Myself-If-I-Could had a pack of Marlboro in hand and his unnerving smile on his face, but he really needed a smoke and couldn’t seemed to find his own damn pack. He shrugged and followed him into the studio when he almost ran into Gwilym. His heart was beating faster again when the taller man gave him a warm smile.

 

“Lucy doesn’t seem to be ready to leave yet. Joe and Rami are ok to wait downstairs for a bit.”

 

“No problem, I needed a smoke break anyway. You mind tagging along ? I know you don’t like the smell.”

 

Gwilym nodded. Ben wasn’t really sure how he managed to speak so calmly as the only thing going through his brain at the moment was a constant scream. He stepped out on the balcony and pulled out his lighter to lit up the cigarette Mister I-Can’t-Get-A-Hint handed him.

 

“So, are you free tonight, by any chance ?”

 

There it was. Even a drunk Joe was more subtle than him.

 

“I already have plans, sorry.” (He wasn’t sorry at all since he hated the guy and had actual plans).

 

A glance at Gwilym showed him that he looked a bit unsure about if he should join them as he was still standing in the doorway. His attention was brought back to Mister I-Am-The-Biggest-Pain-In-Ben’s-Ass-Today.

 

“Oh I see, pretty boys actors like you, they’re always straight and think that they’re better than everyone.”

 

This was the last straw for Ben. First he had objectified him all afternoon and now he had the guts to make assumptions about his sexuality ?

 

“I’m not straight, I’m just not interested.” He savored the offended expression on the man’s face while he crashed his cigarette in a nearby ashtray already filled to the brim and turned around to leave. Then he remembered that Gwilym was still standing in the doorway. Crap. Fuck. Shit. His brain was empty and out of original swear words. He couldn’t bear to look his friend in the eyes as he pushed past him and made his way to Lucy who was waiting by the door chatting excitedly with the designer. He shook Ben’s hand with vigor, assuring him that they’ll call him very soon and they left to join the other two in the car, Gwilym silently trailing behind him. He answered with single-words sentences to his friends’ questions on the way back to the car, trying to bottle his panic inside. Gwilym hadn’t say anything to him, and when he got the courage to peek at him what he saw on the older man’s feature seemed like curiosity. Ben hoped really hard he wouldn’t have to face his disgust.

 

***

“I screwed up Joe, I screwed up big time.”

 

Joe was holding him, and he was gripping at his friend’s jacket like a lifeline, crumpling it beyond repair. They were hidden in a seclude corner of the venue for the book event and Ben was bordering on a panic attack again.

He had used his acting talent to pretend being relaxed and happy when they had arrived back at the flat and greeted Brian and Roger, but he had felt the piercing gaze of the older drummer on him, telling him the man was able to see something was wrong with him. They had grown quite close during filming and Roger was practically a second father to him now. He had hidden himself in Joe’s room to get changed for the evening (this was definitely not the best moment to be remembered that he had to share his room and bed with Gwilym now, and he had felt terribly guilty as he saw a flash of hurt in those blue eyes when he had fled the room clothes in hand). He had spilled out what happened to Joe and he had been comforting Ben all evening. They were now at the event and his friends were chatting around with people, but he couldn’t bear going back and face Gwilym.

 

“I know I've already said that at least three time but this would be much easier if you could just talk to him ?”

 

He groaned against Joe’s shoulder.

 

“And tell him what ? “I came out to you out of the blue but I don’t really know if I’m attracted to men outside of you ?”, yeah, sound like a winner speech to me.”

 

“Well that did turn out quite nicely for Brian and I.”

 

Ben spun around with his mouth gaping in shock and was faced with none other than Roger Taylor. The man had his usual serious expression but his eyes where glittering with joy and mischief. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“You know, I haven’t seen people so blind to each other’s feelings since Freddie almost kicked me in the ass and forced me to ask my husband out. I don’t need to tell you that it was the best decision of my life, do I ?”  

 

“How come everyone know already ?” Ben muttered, feeling pathetic.

 

“That’s because you’ve got the subtlety of a five-year-old boy, you’re always staring at Gwilym like he’s made of sunshine or something mushy like that” Joe pipped in and he groaned when he saw Roger nodding.

 

“Fine, I’ll talk to him” he conceded, his eyes rolling up to stare at the ceiling. “But if this turns out to be a disaster, I’m stealing your room and your sleeping on the balcony” he threatened Joe who shrugged, sporting a satisfied smile.

 

“Here, you drink this and grow some guts” Roger handed his glass of whisky. “Don’t try to escape unless you want me to go talk to him.”

 

With this last terrifying threat that left Ben livid, he turned around and scouted Joe by the elbow to make him follow. The ginger turned around and gave him a thumbs up, mouthing “You got this Benny” as he downed the glass in one go and put it on a nearby table, before they turned around the wall corner, almost running into none himself than Gwilym. Ben almost groaned out loud ; it felt like the universe was conspiring against him. At least he wouldn’t have to go seek the other man to talk as he was coming right at him. His bright smile made Ben’s heart bounce around in his ribcage.

 

“There you are ! I saw you disappear with Joe and I couldn’t find you guys, what kind of trouble are you two up to again ?” 

Ben could feel his hands get sweaty whereas his throat got really dry. He cleared it and tried to sound casual.

 

“Not much, just Joe and his usual weird video ideas. I was heading back to the party.” He felt kinda bad for lying to him like that, but he couldn’t let him know what they had talked about. He knew Roger and Joe would give him hell for backing up like that but he'd rather be safe than loose his best friend.

 

“Well actually, I wanted to talk to you in private, if that’s ok ?”

 

He sounded weirdly nervous and Ben felt a pang of guilt settled in his stomach. He was supposed to be the nervous one for this talk, so what terrible things could Gwil have to tell him that he would suddenly sound so unsure ? He decided to gather all the little courage he had left and started to talk before it slipped away.

 

“If this is about earlier, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like that. You’re one of my best friends and I shouldn’t have been afraid that you’d judge me or anything for, you know, not being heterosexual.” There, he had said it. At least it was out.

 

Gwilym’s eyes widened as he listened to him.

 

“What ? No Ben, I would never. Quite the opposite, I wanted to let you know that I support you no matter what. I’d be kind of a hypocrite otherwise.” That last part was muttered more quietly and made his attention perked up. He had felt a wave of relief wash over him at the Welshman’s words.

 

“Why is that ? I mean thank you, this means a lot to me, really. But why a hypocrite ?”

 

Gwilym was now wringing his hands and he cleared his throat too.

 

“This is not really how I planned on telling you, I have only told Joe so far … “ he trailed off, his eyes looking everywhere but at Ben. He couldn’t bear to see him so uneasy and put a gentle hand on his arm, tugging him down to catch his gaze. Despite the lack of light in the corner of the room, Gwilym’s eyes looked bluer than ever.

 

“Hey, it’s me, I won’t judge you for anything either.”    

  

“Ok, ok. I know, I trust you Benny.” He trailed a shaking hand through his brown hair. “There’s just one way to put it after all. I’m bisexual.”

 

Ben froze. So much elements seemed to click together in his brain all at once but right now all he could think about was _I am not alone_. He wanted to hug his friends because this seemed so much more difficult for Gwilym. So he did, surging forward and holding him tightly. The taller man let out a surprised yelp and a chuckle. He rested his head on Ben’s head and they sank in each other embrace. He could hear Gwilym’s heartbeat, still a bit fast from emotions. He remembered something and pulled back to face him with a slight frown.

 

“Wait, you said you’ve only told Joe ? How come that man knows all our secrets now ?”

 

Gwilym let out a bright and clear laugh.

 

“I don’t know, he seems really good at getting people to admit what they want to hide, doesn’t he ?”

 

They shared a smile and the curiosity came back into his blue eyes.

 

“So, when you said not heterosexual … ?”

 

“I … I don’t really know if I identify as anything really. Pansexual maybe ? It doesn’t really matter for me, the labels I mean.”

 

Gwilym nodded, his hands at the bottom of Ben’s back drawing soothing circles. He had never felt safer than here against his broad chest and surrounded by his scent.

 

“But you may have notice that I am terrible at hiding it. Everyone seemed to know already when I bring it up.”

 

“Hey, I acted surprised ! You’re the one who said you would date a young Roger Taylor to the press, not me.” One hand teased his side and Ben swatted him lightly on the forearm.

 

“Acted is the key word here. We should probably go back now, don’t want to disappoint Brian by hiding in a corner all evening.”

 

“Well at least none of us is hiding in a closet anymore” he joked with the proud smile of someone who knew they had made a terrible pun and Ben groaned out loud.

 

“Oh my god Gwil please don’t start making closet jokes or I’ll regret ever telling you.” He couldn’t stay serious and cracked into laughter as they made their way back to the party, the back of their hands brushing as they walked side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations :  
> Chapter tittle : Even if two queens isn't that well accepted  
> (1) ok so this is one of the most commonly used French swearword, it literally means "whore" but it's more used like you would use fuck (I’m sorry for swearing so much in this chapter, I don’t do it that much in real life ^^)  
> (2) I don't care  
> (3) Thank you so much  
> (4) Put another pin here darling, we want it fitted, this is way too large  
> (5) trainee seamstress  
> (6) Yes, it's better this way, we need to change the shoes though. Something with clasps, what do you think ? We could take the pair from model 16.


	9. Comme c'est simple ce matin, c'est étrange mais ça me va bien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 – Nothing’s really done, everyone can see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! I’m sorry for the chaotic updating schedule, my week-end was … not great. But it’s better now and I have made great progress on this fic ! As you might have notice, I have updated the number of chapters (feels weird to have an ending to my first multichapter story). You guys feedbacks are really nice, thank you all for supporting this fic here (and also on tumblr). Every comment, kudo and view make me so happy.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Joe and his wonderful perm in front of Notre-Dame because why not.  
> Chapter tittle is from _Hello Hello_ by Superbus (is it ok to choose music from my late middle-school emo phase ? At this point I guess no one really mind ^^).  
> The moodboard for this chapter can be found on my tumblr [here](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/post/184390384086/harlee-fanfic-so-far-away-from-la-chapter-9). I'm not an expert at baking so some of the timing and process from that part might not be coherent, please accept all my apologies.  
> As usual, all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction, if you are or know personally one of the people mentioned here now is a great time to leave.

If Gwilym had thought that a waking Ben was the most adorable (and hot) sight the other day, he was proved wrong by the vision of Ben still asleep, lying on his side and a pillow hugged in his arms. Not a sight he had the luxury to witness during the tour room-sharing accident.

Falling asleep next to each other last night had felt so simple, so natural after their mutual coming out. He had felt like he was walking on a cloud the whole evening. They had come back quite late, sharing a taxi with Joe while Lucy and Rami took another one with Brian and Roger. They were all a bit tipsy if he was honest and they had toppled into their shared room gracelessly, taking turns to use the bathroom and get into their pyjamas. Or as it seemed with Ben, another combo of t-shirt and boxer. With that, and his brain kindly providing him with the memory of Ben in a sheer shirt at the studio yesterday, beautiful enough to make Adonis weep, let’s just say that right now there was another part of Gwil that was stirring awake. He shuffled out of the bed as quietly as possible, trying not to wake the blond angel from his slumber. He tried to get around the bed, but he hadn’t put his glasses on and the room was quite dark with only thin sunbeams peeking out of the closed blinds ; this combo of negative factors resulted in him stubbing his little toe against the bedpost. He winced and did his best not to scream but let out a pitiful squeak.

He might have deserved this because now Ben was moving and ruffling the bedsheets, blinking at him. At least his hard-on had died off with the pain so he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself.

 

“Gwil ? What time is it ?” he asked in a sleepy voice.

 

“Around a quarter to nine, I don’t think the others are awake so you can go back to sleep if you want, sorry for waking you.”

 

“ t’s fine. You alright ? Your voice is weird”

 

“I stubbed my little toe” Gwil admitted in a small shameful voice.

 

There was a few seconds of silence before he heard weird small hiccuping sounds coming out of Ben. He squinted at his friend and sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing is sore foot. The blond rolled over on his back, now laughing openly.

 

“Are you mocking me in my misery ?” he asked disbelievingly.

 

“I-I’m so-o sor-sorry it’s ju-ust your faaaace” Ben let out in between burst of laughter.

 

Gwilym was trying his best to stay mad at Ben for making fun of him but it was hard to resist him when he looked so cheerful.

 

“Oh really ? I’ll give you a real reason to laugh” and with that he launched himself over his friend, straddling him and letting his hands slip under his t-shirt to tickle his sides. Ben was struggling under his weight and breathing raggedly between his laugh.

 

“Noooo st-stop I’m sorryyyyyy, I'm ticklish please le-let me goOo !” he managed to breath out. His laughing face was way too adorable but Gwilym had a revenge to take.

 

“What are you guys doing ?” Joe sleepy voice came from behind them and Gwilym turned around to see him standing behind the half-open door. They must have made quite the ruckus to wake him up and not hear the door open.

 

“He’s being mean to me” he pouted, pointing at the blonde under him.

 

“I’m not !” protested Ben, who was trying to catch his breath.

 

“Oh really ? I thought you guys were having sex or something.”

 

“Joe !” they both shouted in unison. He realized how their position must have looked like from an outside point of view, and felt a deep blush creeping up his cheeks. At least until his world turned upside down and he was pushed on the floor by Ben. He shouldn't have been so surprised by his force considering his muscular stature, but the move stuned him.

 

“Hey ! I already have enough bruises !” he protested.

 

“Why ? What happened ?” asked Joe curiously. He had made his way inside the room and closes the door behind him.

 

“He stubbed his little toe” said Ben matter-of-factly.

 

Joe kept a straight face for only two seconds before doubling in laughter.

 

“You guys are the worst” Gwilym whined, not really thinking a single word of it.

 

“Come on, let’s get breakfast since we’re all awake” Ben said, standing up from the bed. He held his hand out to help Gwil rise from the floor.

 

***

He had learnt from a few occasions during filming that taking brunch with Brian May was always a pleasant way to start the day. The older man could talk about countless interesting and various subjects, and he made the meanest veggie pancakes Gwil had ever eaten in his life. They were presently talking about photography with Ben, Roger dozing on his husband shoulder. Brian was giving him fond looks and pecks on the forehead from time to time and Gwilym couldn’t help but feel his heart melt a little at the sight. Seeing the two old men being able to freely expose their love in front of people after having to hide for most of their life was striking his romantic chord. He glanced to his right at Ben who was drinking the older man’s advices with enthusiasm. If only he had the courage to tell him, maybe there could be something like that between them. He could wake up everyday like they had this morning but instead of fleeing from Ben he would take him in his arms and …

 

“Ben ? Could you come and help me with the reservations ?”

 

Joe’s voice startled him and pulled him back to the present. He felt a bit mortified as he realized he had been staring at Ben for the past minutes, but the blond didn’t seem to have notice and got up, apologizing to Brian for interrupting their conversation and bringing his empty cups with him.

Gwilym hid his blushing face in his own tea cup but he couldn’t miss the twinkle in Brian’s eyes.

 

“Being young and in love, what a splendid period of a man’s life. Have you confessed to young Ben yet ?”

 

It was the second morning in a row that Gwilym choked on his tea, but this time for a different reason.

 

“H-How do you … ?” he couldn’t finished his answer as he was cut by a coughing fit.

 

“Love is like the moon during the day, it might be harder to see but it’s always present if you keep your eyes opened.”

 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just a sappy old man” groaned Roger without moving or opening his eyes.

 

“But I’m _your_ sappy old man, Sunshine” he shrugged his shoulder playfully and Roger turned his head to him with a smile, his eyes cracking open lazily.

 

“I know Starman” he planted a kiss on his husband lips.

 

That felt a bit too much like watching your parents make out in front of you and he sunk back behind the edge of his mug.

 

“Whatever, Gwilym, if you want to date Ben you better treat him right. That boy deserves the best and I will hold you accountable to the highest standards.”

 

Great, now he had to face a lecture form Roger Taylor himself. The man might have become a fatherly figure to him like Brian, but he was still an intimidating legend and a simple frown from him could make anyone cower in a corner.

 

“Now you’re the one who’s making him feel embarrassed, Love” chuckled Brian. “It’s alright Gwilym, you deserve that kind of happiness too. You two are a match, it’s obvious.”

 

“Thanks, I guess ?” he stammered uneasily.     

 

“But I think it would be wise to start acting soon before our friend Joseph decide to lock you in a cupboard with Ben” he continued, his expression unphased as Roger nodded solemnly.

 

Gwilym let his face fall on the table with a soft thud and a groan.

 

***

 

“I really should have checked the French holydays calendar before coming up with this vacation.” groaned Joe.

 

“It’s alright Joe, if you climb on my shoulders again you might be able to see it” he tried to cheer his friend and won a smile and a light chuckle.

 

“Poor Mona Lisa, I can relate to having people trying to take pictures of you all the damn time now” sighed Rami.

 

“How modest of you love” Lucy teased him. 

 

“I think we should go and see the rest of the museum, don’t really feel like waiting and people noticing us. We can still come back later.” They all nodded at Ben’s suggestion and made their way into the other galleries.

 

They had left around noon to visit the Louvre. They took the time to make another photoshoot on the Buren’s columns, Lucy making the four of them pose on columns with sizes inversely proportional to their height. His own was almost at ground level and he rolled his eyes at his friends jokes about him being the giant of the group. Ben was in the middle next to him, making him able to look right into his eyes. The sun was reflecting right through his green iris and his smile was making them shine even brighter. Gwilym wondered once again how someone could be so breathtakingly beautiful. He was a weird feeling, not having to look down to face Ben. Right behind them, Joe and Rami had both climbed on a higher column despite the small place available and were clinging at each other ridiculously and trying not to fall to the ground. Lucy was laughing so hard he wondered how she managed to take the photo.

 

They also took the most ridiculous group selfie in front of the Pyramid before they made their way inside the museum. They all wore their most plain clothes, sunglasses or hats, to make sure no one would notice them in the museum packed with tourists and art students, but they were obviously less interesting that the myriad of paintings on the walls. It was a wonder, really, when there was someone like Ben Hardy that could put any masterpiece to shame.

 

“I’m getting strong _Night at the Museum_ vibes in here” had joked Rami when they passed in the Egyptian gallery.

 

“Oh my god great idea Rami, come here I need you for my video coverage of the visit” Joe had nagged him until he accepted to pose with him in front of a sarcophagus, earning themselves a glare from the vigil standing in a corner.

 

They followed each other from room to room, sometimes splitting up when one of them wanted to spend more time inside a room and having to catch up with the others. When they came back to the _Grande Gallerie_ , the place was a bit less crowded and they managed to sneak Joe and Lucy to the very front. They were longing the sculpture department when Joe came to a sudden stop. Rami and Lucy were already a few steps away and Ben almost ran into them as he stopped next to him.

  

“Oh my god guys wait, wait !” exclaimed the American. He was frantically scrolling on his phone and when he found what he was looking for, he held up his phone with a triumphant grin.

 

“There, told you I was an artist ! I see no differences !”

 

In front of them was the famous _Psyche Revived by Cupid's Kiss_. And on Joe’s phone was the picture from the Oscars after party. The posture was in fact a bit similar, but it was mostly the shared glance of love that matched. He hated to admit that it was a nice parallel. He could nonetheless feel all colours drain from his face and he turned slowly to see Ben’s reaction. Accepting his coming out was one thing, but this was the second time Joe had insinuated there was something between them since this morning. He didn’t want his friend to feel uneasy because, well, they were just friends and even if Ben had already seen the photo, he could interpret it differently now than he knew about his bisexuality.

 

The blond sneaked his head between them and glanced over Joe’s phone before turning his face to the statue, his expression carefully neutral.

 

“I don’t want to call bullshit but I’m the one who’s supposed to have wings in the first place. C’mon now, we’re going to be late otherwise.”

 

And with that he grabbed Joe’s arm and dragged him after their friends before he could add another word.

 

***

 

After leaving the museum around 4 p.m., Joe had driven them to their next destination that he had kept as a surprise. They were around their neighbourhood when he parked, and they had to walk a bit before reaching a small bakery. At least it seemed like a bakery at first sight with cakes and French pastries displayed but he couldn’t make out what was written in French on the signs. When they walked in, Joe put a hand between his shoulders. He looked a bit unsure and Ben who was standing next to him looked nervous too.

 

“So you remember that amazing carrot cake you made us last week ?”

 

He nodded, noticing someone who was probably the shop tenant coming over them with an apron on and a smile.

 

“Well Benny over here told me that apparently you missed baking and didn’t have much time for it because of work” he was babbling now “So he suggested we took you to a _patisserie_ class and since we’re in France I figured we might as well go with croissants and other pastries ?”

 

His eyes travelled to both of his friends faces. This was a really thoughtful idea and he felt truly moved that both his best friends had taken the time to organize an activity that matched to his tastes.

 

“If you don’t like it then this is only Ben’s idea” he added.

 

“Hey ! You agreed to this !” Ben protested weakly.

 

“It’s ok guys, I love it, this is an amazing idea. Thank you both for the surprise.”

 

He hugged them both against his chest and he could feel relieved sigh leaving their mouths.  

 

Gwilym was having the time of his life. It has turned out that even if his friends could manage in the kitchen, they were various scales of disasters at baking. Rami had floor in his hairs and Lucy and Joe had started a small battle with dough when the instructor wasn’t looking. Lucy had opted for chocolate croissants and Rami for  _pains au raisins_  and they were competing to see who would made the best (so far both looked disastrous, but they were having a lot of fun). For once, Ben and Joe were the reasonable one as they had stuck to classic croissants. He was standing between them and he had spent most of his time helping them when they got stuck without falling to far behind himself. In fact, he was already done and was making some _chouquettes_ as well. 

 

“Your friends were right, you’re very good at this !” the instructor complimented him as he was sprinkling sugar over his small balls of paste. Her name was Nour and she had blue dyed hair and a friendly voice. She moved over to help Lucy who seemed to be her favourite student after him.

 

He glanced over at Ben who was staring at his triangles of dough dubitatively.

 

“Hey you’re almost done ! Just need to fold them” he smiled at the younger man.

 

“I tried to do one but the dough sticks everywhere” he groaned.

 

“Oh, that’s because you need to use water, here.”

 

He sneaked an arm behind Ben’s back to grab a brush and dipped it in his own cup of water before stoking it lightly over a piece of dough. Ben was watching all his movements with attention. Gwilym felt a surge of boldness and when Ben grabbed the triangle he had slid to him, he put his own hands over his and guided him to roll it, pressing the heel of his palm gently over the back of Ben’s own hand to make the pastry hold better. Ben looked at his realisation with a proud smile and beamed up at him. He started to roll his other pieces of dough with renewed enthusiasm. Gwilym turned back to continue with his own but he felt the weight of a stare on his left. He caught Joe staring at him and the ginger wiggled his eyebrows at him, so he flicked some flour in his direction.

After half an hour, they were warmly thanking Nour for her patience and leaving with a part of their realisation (some of Rami and Lucy's pastry weren't looking quite edible), packing some for Brian and Roger as a thank you gift.

 

“Look at this one, it’s so perfect I don’t even want to eat it” marvelled Joe.

 

Most of his friend’s croissants had come out with original shapes, Ben’s being a little better with his help, and his own were “beautiful enough to start their own insta” had assured Joe (he was pretty sure the man would harass him until he made an account to showcase his cakes, but that was something he was fine keeping private). His friend was currently admiring one of his croissants that had turned out good enough to be sold in a posh bakery (at least that what it sounded like when he talked about it).

They paused at the flat to store them and eat dinner. Roger and Brian had left a note to say they would dine outside and not to wait for them.

 

They spent their evening in a very cosy and lively pub (you could count on Ben to find them an actual British pub in Paris). The crowd was mostly in their age, and they face-timed with Allen who was just getting out of makeup and stressed his disappointment about not being there to enjoy a beer with them. Some of Ben’s French friends had joined them and they turned out to be a very pleasant company, showering their group with questions about their visits and what they had like so far. His fear of Ben showing him less attention when they would be around was proved wrong and he felt his heart beating fast in his chest as Ben stayed most of the evening with his head on his shoulder. Even he had notices that it had become a habit each time they were seating next to each other and he absolutely loved it. His heart beat even more wildly later, as Gwilym was still lying awake in their bed buzzing with the excitement and the alcohol, when Ben rolled over in his sleep and snuggled against his side. He felt like he should put some distance and not take advantage of his friend’s unaware need of cuddle but when he tried to move, a small whine escaped from his plump lips, so he stayed still. He drifted off with his hand stroking into golden curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation :  
> Chapter tittle : How simple it is this morning, it's strange but it suits me well


	10. On a chanté, on a dansé, et l'on n'a même pas pensé à s'embrasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - All good things must come to an end (and the Croissant Incident)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ! I bet you weren't expecting another chapter so soon (me neither ^^). What can I say about chapter ten, I better let you read it and find out. Oh and yes, the croissant scene I promised in the summary is finally here (can you believe it was actually something I had planned for so long ? I have a hard time to myself). It might look a bit familiar if you have watched Parks and Rec, if not you can find the scene [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSAC_44NOCg) .  
> Chapter tittle is from _Les Champs-Elysées_ by Joe Dassin (very, very cliché, I know, but hey, it fits the chapter quite nicely).  
> The moodboard for this chapter is, as usual, on my tumblr, here's the [link](https://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com/post/184414031421/harlee-fanfic-so-far-away-from-la-chapter) ! I'm also sad to announce that this will be the last moodboard for this fic as I have less material for them in the next chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed them as much as I had fun making them !  
> Usual warnings, all mistakes are mine and this is a work of fiction, if you are or know any of the people described here now is your last chance to leave ! 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy that one !

Ben woke up with a startle as his phone played the first guitar notes of  _White Queen_. He groaned and fumbled blindly on the nightstand to shut the alarm down, mentally regretting his promise to Joe that they would wake up earlier today. He shifted back to his previous position under the covers and then it hit him that he was half-sprawled over Gwilym. He peaked his head up carefully to check if his movements had woken up the older man and let out a relieved sigh when he noted that he was still asleep. A small snore escaped Gwil’s parted lips and Ben couldn’t hold back his smile.

Gwilym asleep was the picture of serenity. His sharp features were softened, the often-present crease between his brows smoothened but his cheekbones still well defined under his unruly beard. He was warm under Ben’s body, with a bit of pleasantly comfortable squishiness in some places (those thighs were the best thing he have ever been seated on). Ben had eyes (he was probably the person on the planet who stared at Gwil the most anyway), and the tall man was objectively handsome. And hot. And Ben was also probably a tad desperate at this point. He repressed the sudden urge to run his fingers into the hair on his belly where his shirt had ride up. He shook his head.  _You can't do this, you almost woke him up once already._

Gwilym had been closer to him this week, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as they wandered around the city, ruffling his hair (he felt a pleasant thrill at the memory), hugging him close and each time he had felt like he was enveloped in a warm cocoon. He hadn't shy away from touching the man himself, hoping that some added physical proximity would put an accent on his flirty hints. But this was another level of intimacy and he wouldn’t trespass on his friend’s boundaries. He got up silently and pulled a pair of sweatpants on before exiting the bedroom.  

 

Joe was already up in the living room doing a mini photoshoot for his beloved croissants. They shared small talks as Ben started to set the breakfast table on the balcony.

 

“You know, we only have two days left here. Time has passed so quickly.” His piercing gaze was making Ben fidgety ; he knew what his friend was implying but even with all the new clues he had picked up, he didn’t know if he would ever feel ready. Despite what everyone was saying, Gwil and he weren’t that oblivious. He knew that their behaviour was going beyond a close friendship and he was pretty sure the Welshman was suspecting some of his real feelings for him too. But he also knew himself well enough to predict that his lack of confidence in the matter of heart would make talking to Gwilym before they went back to England a challenge.

 

“I know” he answered simply.

 

Joe’s face softened to a more sympathetic expression as he squeezed his shoulder gently.

 

***

 

“Where is it ?” the ginger barged onto the balcony with a deep frown on his face. They were finishing breakfast and Brian was telling them a fun story about Adam during there last show while Roger was absentmindedly reading a newspaper, giving some impute from time to time.

 

“Where is what ? Have you lost something ?” asked Lucy gently.

 

“My croissant. I left it on the living room table and it’s not here anymore.”

 

“I thought you had eaten them ?” he was pretty sure he had saw Joe stuffing his mouth with his pastry earlier.

 

“Not this one. It was the good one, I was keeping it for last. Now who stole my croissant ? I’m not mad. I just wanna know.”

 

Lucy sighed. None of them wanted to deal with a pissed off Joe in the morning so she decided to wrap this up quickly and take the blame. “I did. I stole it.”

 

“No. No, you didn’t. Gwilym ?”

 

“Don’t look at me. Look at Ben !”

 

“What?! I didn’t ate it !” He couldn’t believe his friend would accuse him like that. He was supposed to be the mature one ! He then felt a surge of fondness when he spotted the mischief glittering in his blue eyes.

 

“Huh. That’s weird. How'd you even know it was eaten ?” he pressed.

 

“Because what else would someone do if they had stolen a croissant ?”

 

“Suspicious.” The teasing in his tone was more than obvious but Ben wanted to have the last word.

 

“No, it’s not !”

 

“If it matters, probably not… Brian was the last one in the living room” Lucy had picked up on their friendly banter and decided to involve their older host who was raising eyebrows at them.

 

“There’s butter in it, I couldn’t possibly have eaten it” he said with laughter in his voice.

 

“All right, let’s not fight. I ate it, I’ll give you one of mine” cut Gwilym, suddenly noticing how Joe’s eyes were darkening at them.

 

“No. Who stole it?” the ginger insisted.

 

Ben couldn’t help himself when he saw that the older drummer was sipping his tea, relaxing on his chair. “Joe ? Roger’s been awfully quiet …”

 

“Really Ben ?!” scoffed the older man.

 

“What’s going on guys ?” Rami voice came as he made his way on the balcony. He could feel all the eyes in the room focusing on the half-eaten croissant in his hand as he was about to take another bite at it. Ben turned his gaze to Joe and he almost choked with repressed laughter as he saw his eyes widen comically from shock.

 

“Rami !” he squeaked, putting dramatically his hand over his heart.

 

The dark-haired man froze with his hand mid-air and his mouth half open, looking like a dear caught in headlight. Then he spun on his heels and rushed inside the flat, closely followed by Joe.

 

“I can’t believe you would betray me like this !”

 

They heard some screams coming from the stairs and they all let burst into laughter. His stomach was hurting but he felt like all his earlier worry had flown away. He later saw Gwil hugging Joe and offering him one of his croissants as he had promised and smiled to himself. He really loved all of them like a family.

 

***

 

“Who decided we should visit this place again?” grumbled Lucy from behind him, rubbing her arms to try and warm herself.

 

“I’m getting a bit claustrophobic in here to be honest.” Gwilym’s posture was a bit hunched, as if he was afraid to shatter some of the fragile bones encased in the walls. 

 

“Ok I agree, we could have picked something that was less gloomy and cold.” Even Joe didn’t have his usual chipper attitude.

 

Despite all their protest, they were all render mostly silent by the mystical atmosphere of the Catacombs. He felt amusement at the thought that Frankie would probably go wild in a place like that. Ben was glad he had subtly stolen one of Gwilym’s jumper before they left because the cold was biting his face. He had let the sleeves unfolded and too long over his hands. He couldn’t help but inhale the comforting scent clinging to the fabric.

It was almost one hour later when they finally reached the exist stairs.

 

“Finally, I missed the warm embrace of the sun ! I had enough darkness in one morning” exclaimed Joe dramatically.

 

“Joseph, you really need to learn to stop holding grudges for small things like that” sighed Lucy.

 

“Tell that to your boyfriend” he turned around, obviously looking for his best friend, but Ben saw puzzlement wash over his face. “Uh guys, where’s Rami ?”

 

“What do you mean, he’s right behind me …” he could hear the echo of Gwil’s voice dying as they all turn around to an empty spot.

 

“Oh my God guys we lost Rami !” Joe’s tone was edging with panic now and they franticly look around for a staff member who grab his walkie-talkie. Ten minute later, Rami appeared from the tunnels, escorted by a security agent who had a hard time containing his hilarity. Rami thanked him with a few words before getting engulfed in Joe’s arms.

 

“I’m fine, I just took a wrong turn” he explained shamefully.

 

“It’s payback for stealing my croissant” he heard Joe whisper.

 

Rami let a chuckle escape and patted his shoulders.

 

***

 

“Ok Ben your turn ! Give me that camera, I’m sure we don’t have enough pictures of you” stated Joe as he climbed down Gwilym’s shoulder.

 

They were in front of the Eiffel tower and the brunet had accepted again to serve as a photographic prop for their ginger friend.

 

“Fine, just be careful with it” he handed his camera to his friend and made his way over Gwil, slowing down as he approached him. “You probably can’t lift me tough, I’m heavier than Joe, don’t want to kill your back” he started hesitantly.

 

“You want to take a bet on that ?” Gwilym was shooting him his most blinding grin and Ben caved, shrugging in what he hoped looked casual enough. Gwil crouched a bit behind him and he let out a surprised yelp when he felt the tall man grabbing his legs and before he could say "Galileo", he was standing, Ben gripping at his shoulders tightly. He glanced down at his friend with slight panic and he was met with warm blue eyes.

 

“You ok up there ?” He felt a soothing hand rubbing up and down on his thigh. 

 

Ben nodded, lost for words. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Gwilym, and he let his hands slip into soft brown strands of hair. There was a shift in atmosphere, the moment much more intimate and tender that some goofing around for photos. He could see the corner of Gwilym’s mouth lift into a gentler smile and Ben couldn’t help but smile back. Until his brain decided to provide him with the information that Gwil was between his legs, which was possibly the worst moment to get inappropriate thoughts. He could feel a deep blush heating up his cheeks and promptly motioned to be let down after Joe had triumphantly announced that he had the perfect picture.

 

They headed next to the _Grand Palais_ , craning up their neck to admire the architecture of the glass dome. Then they walked from the Concorde down to the  _Champs Elysées_  (the place was in a pretty bad shape due to the months long ongoing protests, but it felt like a mandatory visit, and Lucy made a stop to grab some macarons). He was walking between Joe and Gwil, and his heart was jumping in his ribcage each time his hand brushed the taller man's one. He almost wished he could be brave enough to grab his hand and go with the consequences but they were in a highly public place and the risk of someone recognizing them and taking a picture was high, and it would be a hell to deal with, even worst if he was caught holding hands with another man (sometimes he felt angry that he had to hide who he was just because some people were hateful and bigoted and that it could risk his public image, like they could fuck off for what he cared, but it wasn't his place to choose for someone else. And he wasn't dating Gwilym anyway so having a discussion about public hand-holding wasn't something he could bring to the table quite easily). Just as if to confirm his fears, Rami turned around to tell them he thought someone had recognized him and Lucy and they chose to take a turn, walking a bit quicker but not so much as not to attract anymore unwanted attention. They kept walking for a while and, after it was mostly certain that no one had followed them, they looked at the map on Joe's phone to see where they could head to. The decided to continue up to the  _Parc_   _Monceau_  and fell on the grass after the long walk, basking in the warmth of the sun and sharing the pastries.

 

***

 

They were having dinner on a barge on the Seine (Joe had acted like it was no big deal, but Ben knew better, his friend had been excited during the whole trip). They had made a stop at the apartment earlier to change into more formal wear before going to the quite sophisticated restaurant. The food and wine were amazing, and his friends were making great conversation, but he couldn’t help the heavy feeling in his chest each time his eyes fell on Gwilym. He was once again seating next to him and he was looking so amazing under de dim light and the patterns reflected by the water. He was both so close and felt so far away from him. In only two day they would be back in London and caught up by work and life. Just two days and he would have screwed what was probably his best chance at turning what was hanging between them into something real. Gwilym had just told them that he would have to leave for Australia for the  _Top End Wedding_  promo next week and Ben might just have cried on the spot.

He excused himself for a smoke after they had ordered desert and made his way to the stern of the ship where he found a spot empty of people, lightning a cigarette and resting his arms on the rail. The view was incredible, all the city lights sparkling like big stars from the shore and reflecting in the moving water. However, the only thing he could focus on was Gwilym. Gwilym and his proud expression when he had complimented Ben earlier on his cinematographic knowledge, Gwilym and the way he was always making sure Ben was following when they were walking. He closed his eyes and exhaled a puff of smoke.

 

“There you are !” The soft voice behind him made him turn around halfway to see Gwil settling against the rail by his side.

 

“You were hard to find.” He was close enough for Ben to feel his breath faintly against his cheeks and a long shiver ran up his spine. His moment alone had had a bittersweet atmosphere and it had shifted to something more ethereal as the night draped herself around Gwil's tall stature, his blue eyes darker like the water running under the boat.

 

“You were looking for me ?” that simple though was enough to fluster him.

 

“Yes, Rami wanted to give his present to Lucy and we figured we’d give them some privacy. Joe told me to look for you outside. And I was missing you, too.”

 

It might have been dark, but Ben could swear he had seen the faint pink of a blush dusting his cheeks as he said that last part. The silence stretched between them, comfortable as their shoulders brushed. Ben took another drag, his eyes traveling back to the scenery.

 

“It’s beautiful, the view from here.”

 

He turned his head, waiting for Gwil’s answer and was met with the same unfailing gaze.

 

“It is.”

 

His voice was barely above a whisper now but he could hear it clearly from how close they were standing, and a small voice from the rational part of Ben’s brain wanted to ask him how he could possibly know since he hadn’t seemed to pay any attention to it, but the biggest part was more focused on how close Gwilym lips were too, flickering down to them and up to his eyes and wait a minute, was Gwil actually talking about him ? Suddenly there was a large hand cupping his face and Gwilym was getting impossibly closer, stopping a few seconds to search his eyes for rejection and Ben nodded subtly. The lights were hidden as they passed under a bridge and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt a pair of lips caressing his own, making his heart soar.

 

Gwilym right arm sneaked around his waist and he was vaguely aware of letting his cigarette fall as he lifted his arms to wrap them tightly around his broad chest. It was different. He felt small like this, with the taller frame hovering him. He could feel the beard rubbing at his cheeks and around his lips and it shouldn’t be such a big deal, but it made him feel weak at the knees. He felt Gwilym’s lips part to let out a shaky breath and took the opportunity to gently press his tong in the older man’s mouth. He probably tasted like an ashtray, but it didn’t seem to bother Gwil as it earned him a throaty moan and Gwilym tilted his head to deepen the kiss even more. The tong sliding against his own opened a whole new word of sensations to Ben. There was a faint taste of red wine and he felt like he couldn’t get enough of Gwilym would he kiss him for the rest of his life. Everything from the thumb stroking his jaw to the hold on his waist and the lips moving against his own was an overwhelming mix of firmness and tenderness. They parted after what felt both like forever and just mere seconds. Gwilym rested his forehead against Ben’s. Their breathings were a bit heavy and Ben felt dizzy from the lack of air and the kiss. He let his hand slide to the front of Gwilym chest, and he could feel his heartbeat pulsing strongly in unison with the pounding in Ben’s chest.

 

“We need to get back.” Gwil’s eyes were moving between Ben’s eyes and mouth and he saw them darken as he licked over his lips.

 

“Hu hu” he agreed. Neither of them made a move thought. 

 

There were so many emotions in their shared gaze. All the anxiety, all the inner turmoil that had plagued Ben from months was getting kicked out by the affection he could see in those cerulean eyes.

 

“Benny ? Gwil ? Desert is here, where are you guys ?”

 

Joe’s voice was coming from nearby and made them take a step back regretfully. The arm around his waist slid away but the hand on his cheek was still caressing his jaw. Gwil brought his other hand up, framing Ben’s face in them as he leaned in once more to put a loving peck on his lips. He let go of Ben and the blond grabbed his hand tightly, a dazzling smile stretching his cheeks almost painfully.

 

“Come on” Ben murmured, tugging his newfound lover after him.

 

***

 

Gwilym was lounging on the bed, already in his night clothes as Ben was changing. He got out of his trousers and jacket, feeling the weight of the other man’s gaze on him as he traded his top for a slouchy t-shirt. Ben knew he didn’t have reasons to feel insecure about his body but if he had any fears of somehow not being to the other man’s taste, the dreamy look on Gwilym’s face was enough reassurance ; but it didn’t linger for long and the older man dropped his gaze back to his phone with a sheepish expression. Ben had a small smile : he didn’t feel objectified when it was Gwilym because he always praised him for his talents before his appearance, and he had been there to give him reassurance when some asshat director had joked about him being pretty enough he could afford being a mild actor. If anything, he quite liked having this effect on the other. He picked his pile of clothes from the chair where he had laid them and dunked them into his suitcase. He would fold them when he would pack tomorrow. He felt a bit cold but he hated wearing pants in bed, so he pulled on a sweater over his top.

 

“Wait, is that my jumper ?”

 

Ben looked at Gwil and back at himself. It was indeed the sweater he had borrowed this morning. He flashed him an apologetic smile and made his way to the bed. With a surge of boldness, he straddled the brunet lap and Gwilym’s arms made their way around his waist automatically. He had done the same in the car on the way back from the restaurant, circling his arm around Ben when he had found his usual resting spot on his shoulder.

 

“I kinda borrowed it this morning to go to the catacombs. You’re not mad ?” he batted his eyelash at him. In the span of two hours, he had learnt that he could easily make the older man cave with a simple look or pout. He had earned extra dessert this way.

 

“By “borrowed” you mean “stole”, right ?” his tone was light and playful.

 

Ben rolled his eyes in faked annoyance.

 

“Fine, I did steal it. But what’s the point of having a taller boyfriend if I can’t nick his clothes.”

 

He froze when he realized the words that had left his mouth. His stuttering was cut by a kiss on his lips.

 

“I really like the sound of that, to be honest.”

 

There was a weird silenced as he stared at Gwil hesitantly. The other man started to ramble.

 

“I mean I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but I’d love to try this, I mean us, together ? If you want to keep it casual I’m not sure if I can give you that, I went into this with the idea of something serious because I can’t imagine myself without you by my side and I’m not sure I can ever let you go away after having a glimpse of this.”

 

Ben was left speechless for a moment. Never, in his wildest dream, would he have hope on hearing Gwilym returning his own feelings. He could see some insecurity creeping onto Gwilym’s expression and decided he could not have it.

 

“So we’re dating ?”

 

“If you want to then yes ?”

 

“Yes. Yes, I want this so much, wanted it for so long.”

 

He swallowed his lover’s relieved giggle with a deep kiss. The hands were firm on his back, and he let his own cup Gwilym’s cheeks, stroking through his beard. They rolled on their side on the bed as their making out session continued. It was slow but still passionate. There wasn’t any pressure to rush this.

 

“So long ?” Gwil murmured in between kisses.

 

“Yeah” he breathed out, pressing his chest closer to him.

 

“How long ?”

 

“Can’t really say, but I think that one time you said I wore the skirt better than Roger Taylor really made me swoon” he couldn’t help the cocky smirk that showed on his face.

 

“I remember that.” He chuckled. “It’s good to know that I don’t need to up my flirting game.”

 

“You could say the worst pickup line in the word and still have me” he kissed him once more to emphasize. “What about you ?”

 

Gwilym was suddenly getting more red and it wasn’t from making out with him. He felt his heart miss a beat.

 

“Longer ?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

 

“Please don’t make me say it” Gwilym was now hiding his blushing face in the pillow and Ben gently poked his cheek to make him look up into his eyes, trying to convey as much love as he could with a look. “Ok fine, you asked for it.” He bent his head to whisper directly into his hear and Ben felt a pleasant shiver running up his spine.

 

“ _We filmed Live Aid on day one_ ”

 

“Oh my god you bastard ! I thought you were going to say something romantic !” he groaned, jabbing him mercilessly in the ribs as they were both doubling in laughter, only intensified by a muffled knock on the wall and Joe’s voice telling them that people were trying to sleep in here and they should better invite him if they were having a sleepover or let him have his rest.

 

They eventually had to catch their breath, and laid there panting and smiling shily at each other. They fell asleep tangled in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really slow burn if they don't take at least ten chapter to kiss, right ? Ok I finally caved and it's worse because, well, next chapter miiiiight be smut (who knows) (don't @ me) 
> 
> Translation :  
> Chapter tittle : we danced, we sang, we didn't even think to kiss


	11. Les traversins sont écrasés, les amoureux sont fatigués

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude – A first morning together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! First sorry for disappearing for a week. This chapter, I don’t really know. I had it written but I felt too self-conscious about it, it didn’t feel good enough and I kept on changing things. Still not completely satisfied with it, feels like the events are coming too soon but I have to post this at some point (do I feel like I’m terrible at writing smut ? Yes. Do I regret writing it ? Not really). I don’t have a beta, so you’re warned. Any comments welcomed because that’s something I could really improve at writing. Small note : since they’re now together, I chose to mix both point of view, I hope this won’t be confusing.  
> Chapter tittle is from _Il est cinq heure Paris s’éveil_ by Jacques Dutronc. 
> 
> In other news, I’ve started the really early stages of planning and research for the spy AU. This is a lot more work that I thought so I don’t think I’ll start posting before next month at best (I really want a good plot). If anyone is interested to help or discuss it, feel free to leave a comment here or contact me on [ tumblr.](http://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com). 
> 
> As usual, this work is a complete fiction and I don’t attend on harming anyone, if you are or know personally any of the characters mentioned in this work then you really, really should leave.
> 
> If you don't like reading smut you can skip this chapter ! It won't impact the rest of the story.

Gwilym woke up but his eyelids were still too heavy with sleep to open his eyes. His mind was drowsy and for a moment he couldn’t tell if what came to his mind were memories from the previous night or from a very vivid dream. He felt his heart sink in his chest before he registered the weight of a body on him and he let out a shaky breath of relief, finally opening his eyes. The room was dark besides the first pale ray of sun piercing through the blinds and the soft red glow of the alarm clock, and everything was oddly silent ; his hand dropped to smooth over Ben muscular shoulders. Real memories then.

He stayed like that for a good moment, watching in awe the man asleep against his chest as he woke up properly. It was very early, and he definitely could use some more sleep, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from that angelic face. He was glad he had followed his heart and Joe’s advice from yesterday morning (“You know what would be better than giving me a croissant ? You going to talk to Ben. I mean, you came out to each other, you know there’s something going on between the two of you”). Joe had nudged him outside to look for their friend last night (he suspected him to try and get them some more time alone together, which he was grateful for) and he had found Ben smoking, his eyes lost in the passing scenery. He had looked so beautiful with his golden halo of blond curls and his eyes reflecting the lights of the city, a cloud of smoke giving the scene a dreamy atmosphere. He hadn’t followed Joe’s advice  _per se_. He had wanted to tell Ben a million words but at the same time all of them had seemed meaningless. So he had kissed him in a spark of bravery. And when Ben had wrapped his strong arms around him, he knew he had made the right choice.

He felt his back getting a bit numb, and he moved slightly to rest against the headboard with one arm behind his head as he moved the other one to caress Ben’s cheek. He let his thumb stroke over his bottom lip, so plump and pink, and puffs of warm breath blew over his finger. Now he would have many occasions to kiss those lips again. He felt a smile stretching his cheeks at the thought and he put a soft peck on the crown of Ben’s head.    

 

Ben could feel the bed moving under him and, if he had been more awake, he would have groaned. But the mattress was so comfortable and warm, moving in sync with his breathing. A bit too warm maybe. He felt something stroking his face, but it was probably some lingering moment of his dream where he was in bed with Gwilym. Then he felt the soft press of lips in his hair and he was suddenly way more awake. He blinked slowly and looked up to find sparkling blue eyes looking back at him.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Gwilym teased him. He had that smile that brought adorable crinkles at the corner of his eyes.  

 

Okay, so it wasn’t a dream, and the mattress was actually Gwil’s chest. Again. Except now they were dating, so this time he could enjoy it fully.  

 

“ …’morning” he managed to slur out. He frowned, his mind still a bit foggy and slow. “What time is it ?”

 

“It’s half past six, love. Plenty of time to sleep more” chuckled Gwilym after a quick glance at the clock on the nightstand.

 

Really, Ben should have been offended at being called sleeping beauty when he was woken up so early, but all his brain could register was the last pet name and the way it sounded in Gwilym’s husky voice when it was directed at him.

 

Gwilym felt a blush dusting his cheeks when he realized what word had escape his mouth. He tried to pull away his hand from Ben’s cheek, but the blond grabbed it and planted a firm kiss on the back of it. Then Ben stood up on his knees, pulling his jumper – Gwilym’s jumper - and t-shirt over his head. He felt his eyebrows shot up at the brisk movement. Not that he minded. He really didn’t.

 

“ ’m hot” Ben shrugged, catching his raised eyebrows as he tossed the garments to the floor. 

 

“I noticed” he murmured, his eyes traveling down to his chiseled chest before he could stop himself and he felt heat returning to his cheeks.

 

Ben let out a snort and winked at him playfully, bending down to put a kiss on the brunet lips. He knew Gwil was with him for more than this. They were best friends first after all. So he was allowed to stare as much as he wanted. He had done the same yesterday morning after all.

He was deepening the kiss, his hands slipping under Gwilym’s t-shirt to finally ran his fingers into his appealing chest hair. His lover’s hand found its way back on his cheek as the other one tangled itself in his hair. Ben moaned into the kiss as he felt a hot tong tracing his lips. He straddled one of Gwilym’s deliciously thick thighs and froze. He hadn’t anticipated that a simple kiss would turn his morning wood into a full erection. He hadn’t thought he was awake enough for that. There was no way Gwilym wouldn’t have felt it. He broke away from the kiss as mortification washed over him. _What if he doesn’t want me ? our first morning together and of course I had to ruin it ! What if he changes his mind ? What if we do this and he dump me because I’m not good enough ?_ Gwil’s confused voice cut through the chaotic flow of thoughts drowning his mind.

 

“Ben … ?”  

 

Gwilym was a bit disorientated. On moment Ben was the most seductive person that has ever shown interest to him and the next he was fleeing like his skin was burning him, rolling off him and turning his back to him. He could understand Ben’s feelings, he had faced the same issue a few mornings ago, but they were together now and, well, Gwilym would be lying if he said he wasn’t facing the same predicament. _This is new to him,_  he remembered. He took the younger man in his arms to prevent him from leaving the bed, pushing him back closer to his chest.  

 

“Ben, it’s ok love” he reassured in his most serious tone. “Do you want this ?”

 

“You don’t … I mean yes, I want this, it’s just …” he let the end of his sentence die away, his eyes avoiding him and looking everywhere but at Gwilym.

 

“It’s just ?” he prompted him gently and when he was met with silence he continued. “You can tell me Ben, I’m not here to judge you. It’s easier if we talk about sex instead of trying to guess everything.”

 

He wasn’t quite sure where this self-assurance was coming from, but he hated to see his lover so uncomfortable. If they wanted their relationship to grow more intimate it would be simpler to discuss it.

 

“I’ve never … have you …” Ben was tripping over his words and he cleared his throat. “I’ve never done anything like this with a man. I mean, I’ve kissed a few blokes before, but nothing serious, just for work or some flirting over a dare. I don’t … I’m not really sure if I can do the right thing. Or if you want this in the first place.”

 

“Ben, you don’t have to get embarrassed about this being new for you, I’m not gonna push you away for lacking experience with men when I don’t have much myself. And of course I want you.”

 

He grabbed one of his hand and pressed it gently over his own clothed erection. Ben let out a gasp and turned his head to face him, eyes wide with shock and pupils blown.

 

“For real ?” he whispered and he nodded.

 

His hand was tracing the outline of Gwilym’s cock and he let out a small moan. He felt a spike of heat in his groin as he saw Ben lick over his lips.

 

“So you’re not gonna run away from me ?”

 

“I certainly wasn’t planning to" Gwil murmured before bending down to kiss him again. He let his hands travel over Ben’s chest, pinching a nipple between his fingers. Ben pulled back with a moan and turned his head away. He looked frustrated by his own reactions and Gwil grabbed his chin gently to make him look into his eyes.

 

“Is this alright ? We can stop if you want. I don’t want to push you or anything if it’s too soon for you.”

 

“No, it feels good. I don’t know, I’m not really sure of what I’m supposed to do with my hands.”

 

The hand on his crotch had stilled and Gwil glanced down at his painfully stiff member before meeting Ben’s green eyes again.

 

“Well so far you’re doing just fine. I’d say I could show you but I’m pretty sure you can feel it.”

 

Ben cracked a smile at that.

 

“What about you ? you’ve ever been with a guy before ?”

 

“A few times, but it never got really far with them” he admitted. “Had a boyfriend for a few months when I was at Guildhall, never told anyone about it though. Took me a long time to assume that I wasn’t completely straight.”

 

He was baring himself a bit, but he was ready to let himself be vulnerable for Ben if it could help him feel less like his inexperience was a turn-off. The blond nodded, his expression softened.

 

“I’d love to touch you though, I mean if you’d let me ? You can tell me if you don’t like anything I do” he asked, his tone more hopeful.

 

“I think I’d quite like that” Ben eyes were flickering to his lips and he stretched his neck to kiss him.

 

Plump lips parted to let his tong explore more of the blond mouth and he felt the hand on his lower parts exploring him again with light touches. He pulled away, breathing already a bit strained. Maybe he could try something to ease the tense atmosphere ; he remembered Ben's reaction from last night and decided to give it a shot.        

 

“You know you're a bit like my little toe"

 

"How so ?" Ben gave him a puzzled look. 

 

"Because I'm gonna bang you on that bed too"

 

Ben let out a real laugh at his terrible joke and he felt the tension disappear. The blond pecked his lips, smile back on his face.

 

“Never thought I’d say that after such a corny joke, but thank you.”

 

Gwilym’s hand was large and warm against his skin and it traced reassuring circles as Ben snuggle back, pressing himself flush against his chest. His t-shirt was soft against his bare skin. He felt safer now, and he trusted Gwil to not make fun of him. He was always such a patient man and he seemed to be even more attentive in the bedroom.

 

“Do you want me to touch you too ?” he asked, more assured now that he literally had had the proof in hand that he wasn’t doing too much of a terrible job.

 

“No, I can wait, let me take care of you first, ok ? Find out what you like.”

 

Ben nodded. Gwil’s voice was deep and soothing and he could feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke. He shuddered as his beard scraped lightly from his ear to his neck and warm kisses were put on his skin. Gwilym’s hand was playing with his nipples again and he let his head fell back against a broad shoulder with a contented sigh as deft fingers twisted the hardened nubs. He knew they were quite sensitive, but he had never thought he could get such pleasure just from someone caressing them.

 

“Feels good ?” Gwil’s voice was hoarser.

 

“Yes, you can … can you do more ?” he turned his head with hopeful eyes and met Gwilym’s ocean blue one. They were dark in the barely lit room, something between reverence and arousal inside of them. He could feel all his hidden fantasies bubbling back to the surface of his mind.

 

He was answered by one of Gwilym’s hand dipping lower on his body. His finger ghosted over the tent in his boxer before grabbing it gently. Despite the awkward conversation, Ben’s arousal hadn’t seemed to dampen, and he relished in the warm and firm weight against his palm, massaging it and earning a small “ _Fuck”_  from his boyfriend.

 

“You wanna take those off too ?” he asked, tugging at the hem of Ben’s boxers.

 

The blond nodded and shifted to push them down, their legs bumping a bit awkwardly. Gwil decided that it was only fair to undress too and pulled back to tear off his shirt then shrugged out of his sweatpants and boxer before settling back against Ben and peaking over his shoulder as he grabbed his cock. A flushed and aroused Ben was certainly a sight he could enjoy.

 

Ben let his head roll back again. He had to remind himself to stay quiet : it was very early and their friends were sleeping a few doors away (or just behind the wall in Joe’s case, and he didn’t want to have a conversation if he heard them doing … well that). Gwilym had resumed his kisses on his neck and shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin. The reality of it all had scared him at first, not just like a wet dream Ben could be having. But it was still his best friend, his lover, with the same smell that impregnated the sweaters Ben loved to steal from him, albeit stronger and muskier, and who was showering him with compliments of how good he felt in his hand and what an amazing person Ben was to trust him like this. He felt desirable like this, with Gwilym’s full attention on him.    

 

It was in itself a miracle that Ben could focus on other things outside of the large hand stroking his cock. It was careful at first, but the glide was soon easier as precum started to drip from his tip. The movements gained in assurance and the small differences with what Ben was used to do when he would pleasure himself were making his hips jerk involuntarily. A particularly well delivered flick of the wrist and thumb grazing at his tip made all his last reserves crumble.

 

“When you... - _fuck don’t stop_ - when you said you wanted me ...” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he had to muffle a loud moan with his hand, the other one grabbing Gwil’s the forearm as his hand was jerking him vigorously. 

 

“Yeah, I want to do all those things with you. Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to have you in my arms, or to just be able to tell you how much you mean to me.”

 

Ben let out a pleading whine, the hand on his shaft gaining in speed and pressure. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer, he had been hard for quite some time now and Gwilym telling him those kind of things was making his skin tingle and warmth settle between his loins. The hand dipped lower to grab at his balls, making his toes curl as Gwil fondled them gently.

 

“I’ve-I’ve thought about this y’know,  _oh god_ -about you touching me when I … when I was …”

 

The older man seemed determined to get him off now, his hand back on his cock and his pace steady and firm. Gwilym’s answer whispered in his ear was the last straw that tipped him over the edge.

 

“Me too Ben, all this time it was always you.”

 

He tensed as his orgasm hit him, stifling a cry of Gwilym’s name, his thighs quivering and thick ropes of cum spurting over his belly and Gwilym’s hand as he stroked him through it. He blinked a few times, small white dots dancing at the edge of his vision, and slouched back limply against Gwil, panting heavily. His lover placed a soft kiss on his temple and stretched over him to grab some tissues on the nightstand. He whipped away every trace of Ben’s cum, careful not to linger on sensitives parts and throwing it in the general direction of the bin when he was done.

Ben rolled over and circled his arms around Gwil, tipping his head up to kiss him. Gwilym rolled on his back, taking Ben with him and tangling their legs together. The kiss was slow, almost lazy as Ben still felt a bit lightheaded from his recent orgasm. He could feel Gwilym’s hard on against him and a small voice in the back of his mind reminded him of something he had wanted to try since he had realized his crush on the Welshman. At the same time, his previous insecurity tried to creep back on him, but it was soon muffled in the glorious haze of his afterglow. He wanted to make him feel good and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. He pulled back a little from the kiss and was met with a tender blue gaze.

 

“All good ?” his arms were a grounding weight around Ben’s waist and he felt an intense feeling of love and affection for this man who was so attentive to him.

 

“Very good” he bent back down but this time he let his lips travel along a bearded jawline, Gwilym tilting his head back with a pleased hum.

 

“Can I blow you ?” he whispered shyly into his ear.

 

It was Gwilym’s turn to pulled back, staring at him with wide eyes.

 

“You don’t … I’m not expecting something in return you know ? I don’t want you to think I did this because I wanted you to feel like you owed me back. Giving you pleasure, it’s enough for me right now if you don’t feel ready for more.”

 

Ben shook his head no. His determination was back and the assurance radiating from him was both reassuring and a bit of a turn-on. There was hunger in his eyes as he stared at him and Gwil felt a pleasant shiver coursing through him.

 

“I want to do it, really, not because I feel like I owe you. I just …” his eyes flickered down then he looked back at Gwilym through his eyelashes as he bit his lips. “I want to try ?” his voice was a whisper now and Gwilym gulped. How was he supposed to say no to that look ?

 

“Yes, fuck Ben, ok” he nodded eagerly.

 

Gwilym knew he would go down in history for being the person who had the least self-control around Ben Hardy but then again, Ben himself was ready to go down on him. And he didn’t regret it as his face lit up and he put a loving kiss to his lips.

 

“Not now, fucking Ben is for later” he said with a cocky smirk and fuck, that sent a wave of arousal right to Gwil’s cock.

 

He let his head fall back on the cushion as Ben started to trail kisses from his neck down to his chest, so slowly he thought he would go mad from arousal, his hands ghosting over his skin as they followed and grazed over his nipples then his sides. Being inexperience with men didn’t mean he was inexperienced at sex as a whole, and he seemed ready to showcase all his other talents now that his usual confidence was back. Gwilym bit back a moan last second when he felt a warm breath over his crotch. He shuddered as he felt kisses placed all around the place he wanted to feel his lips the most and he almost fainted when he felt Ben nuzzled at the base of his cock, electric chocs running up his spine as he gave tentative licks at his shaft. He could feel a warm hand taking hold of him and starting to stroke firmly, and he let out a sigh of relief.

 

“You tell me if I do anything you don’t like, ok ?” Ben’s tone was more serious as he glanced up at Gwilym.

 

He got a sight of his boyfriend nodding and heard a strangled “okay” ; his head was threw back and a blissful expression sat on his face. It was probably a sign that he was doing something good and he looked back at the member in his hand. It felt a bit weird, to hold another man’s cock when he had only touched his own before. But, as when he had felt it through clothes and against his back earlier, it didn’t turn him off. If he was completely honest, he was mostly feeling curious and a bit excited. The skin was silky under his finger and his pubic hair were a lot darker and abundant than his own but still well-trimmed. He should have suspected it, but he was still impressed by how proportioned Gwil was. He wasn’t ashamed of himself, he had to get naked in front of a whole theater for a play once, but Gwilym, well it was probably logical that every part of this man was  _tall_. Maybe a bit intimidating.

 

“You alright ?” he heard the strained voice coming from above his head and when he looked up he was met with that concerned look Gwil had each time he though Ben was acting reckless, which was a bit irritating. He dragged his tong all the way up Gwilym’s shaft as a retaliation, their gaze locked together. He felt a surge of pride when a low moan escaped his lips. Ben kept on exploring the salty skin with his mouth, breathing attentively through his nose. He circled the head with his tong and had to flatten his hands against Gwilym’s hips as they bucked up. He kept one here to be sure he wouldn’t get choked and started to take him in his mouth, holding the base in place. He had to compensate with his hands on the place he couldn’t reach with his mouth, but he earned another involuntary buck of Gwil’s hips when he let his fingers softly caress his balls.  

 

Ben’s mouth was warm. Wet, and heavenly warm. His eagerness was making it a bit sloppy sometimes, but it mostly felt incredible and he made sure to let him know. He felt his cock hit the back of Ben’s throat and he had to pull out for a moment to catch his breath but he got back to work him up with even more enthusiasm. He wondered if he had thought about doing that beforehand and it turned Gwil on to no end. Maybe it was also because he was in love with Ben, but he felt his climax approaching dangerously quick.

His breathing was growing heavier and his leg had spread more to grant his boyfriend a better access. A small hum coming from Ben’s throat made him jerk up again, but Ben was strong enough to hold him to the bed. His muscles were straining from him trying to remain still. He cracked his eyes open and was greeted with the sigh of a round rear sticking up from his bent over position. He followed the lines of a muscled back and finally got sight of Ben’s lips stretched around his cock, deliciously red and shiny, moving up and down his length. He opened his green eyes, a bit watery from the effort and Gwilym had just the time to grab his head to pull him away before he was coming all over his stomach, his vision going blurrier.

 

Ben watched as the cock sprang free from his lips and twitched in his hand as he stroked Gwilym’s through his release. If he had the energy, he would have gone hard again just from the sound of him moaning his name. He darted his tong out to swipe the few droplets that had hit his chin. The texture was weird and he was thankful for Gwil for preventing him for swallowing it for his first time, because he definitely needed more practice for that. A whine made him focus back on the older man and he was grasped forward and pulled into a heated kiss.

 

“I just had your cock in my mouth Gwil, it must taste weird” he mumbled against his lips.

 

His lover let out an outraged snort. “That’s probably the last thing I care about right now. God. That was amazing.  _You_  did amazing. Fuck, where did that came from ? Are you just that good at everything new you try ? I mean first the drumming and now  _that …_ ”

 

Ben let out a pleased giggle as his lover’s post-sex drunken ramble, handing him the tissues he was trying to grab blindly. They should probably shower but right now, he was content with being pulled back into Gwilym’s arms as they drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, now I can go hide in the furthest corner of space forever. (Also how many bad puns can you put in a sex scene before it turns into crack ? Asking for a friend ^^) 
> 
> Translations :  
> Chapter tittle : bolsters are crushed, lovers are tired


	12. Sous le ciel de Paris marchent des amoureux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 and 7 – Goodbye Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! I’m so sorry this chapter took me so long, I had it written, then I got too busy and when I came back to it I ended up hating the first draft and had to rewrite the whole thing. Still not completely satisfied but if I don't post now I will never do it. Now back to the story and yes, this is the end of their trip in Paris (but also the beginning of a new journey for them !). Also it turned out a little angsty at some points, don't know why. Special note for French people reading this fic (or anyone who might know some French humorist) : I made a lame joke and realized only after writing it, I’m so sorry if you spot it.   
> I couldn’t possibly make a “traveling in Paris” fic without a chapter tittle from an Edith Piaf song (you guys know how I love clichés by now), this one is from _Sous le ciel de Paris_.  
> As usual, I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction, if you are or know any of the people mentioned in this work I suggest you to quit now.   
> Hope you enjoy !

“I know this is the week-end, but I’ve called you guys like five times now, I’m coming i- sugAR HONEY ICED TEA !”

 

Gwilym opened his eyes with a startle just in time to see Joe slapping his hands over his own. Ben stirred on top of him with a groan, the cover precariously hiding their bodies’ lower halves sliding dangerously lower and he gripped it quickly to give them some modesty.

 

“Joe, you really need to learn to wait to be invited before entering someone’s bedroom” grumbled the blond as he moved to sit beside him.

 

“I’ve been knocking for like, ten minutes, and you never answered, and oh god please tell me you’re not both naked ?” he asked, carefully uncovering his eyes. 

 

“I could but you hate it when I lie to you” Ben teased, letting his hand slip under the cover to rest at the top of Gwil’s leg which was probably uncomfortably close to his crotch area for any bystander.

 

The ginger caught his movement and squeezed his eyes shut, pointing a menacing finger at Ben.

 

“That’s it, I’m telling Roger ! You brought this to yourself Ben !”

 

He spun around and ran into the door with a yelp before making his way out and slamming it shut behind him as Ben fell over the bed in laughter. Gwilym was still motionless and had a hard time processing what had just happened.

 

“What was that ?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend who was trying to get his hilarity under control. He grabbed his hand to put it away from his thigh but kept it in his hand, fumbling with his other one to grab his glasses on the bedside table. He hoped putting them on would make things at least a bit less blurry.

 

“Don’t worry, he’ll get over it.” Ben looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes that vanished as he seemed to take notice of the glasses and he gulped audibly. Gwilym took a mental note of the light pink that appeared on top of his cheeks ; he’d have to look into this later. Ben cleared his throat before speaking again.

 

“I guess we don’t have to tell him now. I mean he already knew I was into you and I might have asked for his help ..." 

 

He looked even more embarrassed now and was rubbing the back of his head and _hold on a second_. Gwil's foggy brain suddenly connected several dots. 

 

"Wait, I told him that I was into you too. You mean he has been playing matchmaker this whole time ?" 

 

Ben's eyes widened then he half-groaned half-laughed.

 

"No wonder he insisted so much on me talking to you, he had all the information all this time."

 

He hummed in approval. _Gonna have to talk with Joe about that Operation seducing Ben Hardy_ , he thought amusedly.  

 

"Do you think it might be too soon to break the news to everyone ?” asked Ben in a more serious tone, his brow furrowing a bit.

 

He grabbed Ben’s hand and put a loving kiss to his knuckles.   

 

“Not to our friends and family, if it’s fine by you ?” Ben nodded eagerly. “But we’re both actors and as much as I’d like to tell the world how much I love you, I’d also like to keep this to ourselves for as long as we can. We’ll probably have to deal with both our agents before making it public anyway if the press doesn’t do it for us.”

 

He was a bit worried about that part, but Ben was looking at him with awestruck eyes and he didn’t seem to have payed attention to his last sentence.

 

“Ben ? Are you with me ?” he asked gently, squeezing the hand he was still holding.

 

He was tackled back on the mattress by his boyfriend and Ben straddled him, bending over to kiss him between happy giggling. He felt a bit stunned at the sudden move and his glasses were digging in his cheeks, but he wouldn’t have dreamed to stop a kiss like that. Fortunately, Ben seemed to get annoyed by the glasses too and removed them quickly as they parted for a second to breath, his mouth finding Gwil’s right after. His last functioning brain cells that weren’t focused on Ben were wondering what he had done to deserve the snogging of the century. Unfortunately, that was the moment Ben decided to part from him ; he rested his forehead against Gwil’s, his smile so bright it sent his heart into a frenzy.

 

“I love you too” he murmured, his hand stroking into his beard.

 

Oh. _Oh_. He could have sworn his heart missed a beat as the words left Ben’s mouth before starting back even faster. Ben was staring at him with glittering eyes and he framed his lovely face with his hands, a hint of morning stubble scratching his fingertips, and he let himself drown into those gentle blue-green eyes.

 

“I love you” Gwilym told him again, this time completely aware of his own words, his heart still beating madly. “I love you so much.”

 

He brought him in for another kiss.     

***

 

Joe did, in fact, get over it quite quickly as he greeted them at the breakfast table with a huge smile and two steaming mugs of tea.

 

“How’s my favourite couple doing ?” he asked a bit too cheerfully, putting a cup in front of each of them as they took their seats.

 

“I thought Lucy and Rami were your favourite couple ?” said Ben, raising an eyebrow and ruffling his damp hair. The two had been woken up by the noise Joe had made this morning and were now using the bathroom. Well Rami was and he had saw them exit the room together, so they would probably have some explaining to do later.  

 

Gwil and he had showered (together, and as much as Ben would have loved to lead it to something more … heated, they were also sharing the place with their friends) and put on some fresh clothes. Having Gwil massaging his scalp as he shampooed his hair had helped a lot to relieve the slight anxiety of facing their friends as a couple.

 

“You’re not allowed to take this victory away from me, I’ve worked on this …” he motioned between Gwilym and Ben, his face going all serious “… for months. You owe me. I want best man privilege at your wedding, and I expect nothing less than godfather position for your children. Or better, name one after me.”  

 

Ben gaped at him for a couple of seconds before closing his mouth and turning his head to Gwil, blushing deeply as he was met with his boyfriend amused face.

 

“Months ? Really ?” his eyes were sparkling with joy despite his teasing tone. “Should I expect a proposal next week or … ?” 

 

“You’re not allowed to make fun of me, mister “since-day-one”.”

 

He pushed his lover playfully with his shoulder and Gwil grabbed his hand over the table, putting a kiss on his temple. Ben knew he was smiling like an idiot but he couldn’t help it. A glance at Joe showed him that his friend was resting his face between his hand, elbow on the table, looking at them like they were the most precious thing in the word.

 

“Fucking finally !”

 

He jumped at the unmistakable raspy voice of Roger who was settling at his usual spot, and dropped Gwil’s hand.

 

“Good morning boys, I see you two have managed to pull your heads out of your asses” he stated while filing an empty cup with tea.

 

Ben could feel Gwilym fidgeting next to him and guessed he wasn’t the only one who had to face a Roger Taylor pep talk this week. Joe, that traitor, turned to the drummer, still smiling.

 

“Good morning Roger, slept well ? where is Brian ?”    

 

They all knew the quickest way to cheer up the drummer was to bring up his favourite topic, also known as his husband Brian May. He swallowed back his complaint and mentally thanked Joe for the diversion as Roger beamed at the ginger.

 

“Very well, thank you. Brian is in the kitchen, he’s making waffles.” 

 

“I’m actually done with the first batch, here you boys hand me your plates” said the after-mentioned, standing in the doorway with a full plate in his arms.

 

Gwilym, who was closest to him, passed the plates and they all settled with their food, Brian thanking Roger with a kiss as he handed him a cup of tea.

 

“So, I heard we have some good news to celebrate. I’m happy for you both, Ben and Gwilym” started the guitarist with sparkling eyes.

 

“How do you know already ?” asked Roger and Joe in unison with confused expression. Ben was also a bit worried and confused : he was pretty sure Brian hadn’t seen Gwil holding his hand or them going to the bathroom together and it was now obvious that neither Joe nor Roger had told him. He dreaded what other clue the guitarist would have picked. 

 

Brian’s next sentence made Gwilym and he turn a deeper shade of red than the Red Special and confirmed his fear.

 

“Well I usually wake up around a quarter before seven to get the morning paper” he answered like it was the simplest thing in the word, seeping his tea. 

 

Roger frowned before understanding washed over his face.

 

“Oh ! I see !” he turned to them with his serious expression on again “You kids have condoms, right ? Do I need to give you some ?”

 

“Roger …” Brian scolded him with a small smile as Joe choked with laughter and Gwilym hid his face into his hand.

 

“What ? This is a serious topic Bri. Might have been wrong about them getting their heads out of their asses though, might be more like the other way around.”

 

“Roger !” was this time an unanimous cry from the rest of the table.    

 

***

 

“You’re not working next week, right ?”

 

Joe was squinting at Ben from above his beer. They were spending their last evening in a bar that was cosy enough to sit and chat and lively enough to have people dancing in a small area. He had put his arm around Ben’s shoulders and was playing with the soft blond curls on the nap of his neck ; after their second beer, Ben had let his head rest on his shoulder once again and he was rubbing circles on his thigh.

They had spent their last afternoon doing shopping and despite Saturday being a crowded day in the shops, they had a lot of fun and Gwil had found some nice presents for his siblings and parents. He had discussed with Ben about how they would break the news to their families ; the younger man was always surprising him with his maturity when it came to serious decision making and balancing arguments. It was a nice complementarity to his own tendency to go for it and hope for the best. Then Joe had decided that it was his turn to have “Ben time” and pushed him away gently but firmly to follow Rami and Lucy. He had been a bit puzzled as Ben didn’t protested but looked a tad embarrassed as they had disappeared without telling them where they were going. Whatever those two were up to, it was probably no good. The mention of his name pulled him back into the ongoing conversation.  

 

“So, since Gwilym is abandoning us to go to Australia net week” Joe shot him a wounded glance “and Rami needs to get back to work, I was thinking best friends’ vacation.”

 

Ben pondered his answer for a moment, searching for his eyes and he gave him a small reassuring nod.

 

“Why not, could be fun.” His smile suddenly turned into a frown. “Wait you’re not planning on bringing that damned cardboard again, do you ?”

 

Joe laughed, patting him on the knee. “No, I was thinking Catalina Island. We could rent a boat ?”

 

“Yeah, that sound quite nice. I’m gonna miss this, all of us together.”

 

Rami and Joe nodded, and he felt Ben’s hand sneaking inside his own under the table and squeezing it.

 

“I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow. Time had passed so quickly !“ added Lucy with a sigh.  

 

“Even more a reason to enjoy our last hours here !” Rami got up from his chair, his smile and wobbly movements signs that he was a bit ahead of them on the drinking “May I have this dance, my lady ?” he bent a bit, extending graciously his hand to Lucy and she took it, giggling at his behaviour.  

 

Turned out they didn’t have to explain anything to them. Just one look at their intertwined hands this morning and Rami was pulling them into the tightest hug Gwil had ever experienced, telling them how happy he was for them. Lucy had looked like she was about to cry from happiness and had hugged them too, albeit with a little less force and more respect for their ribs.  

 

He might have been in a foreign country, but he felt right at home with Ben’s head on his shoulder as they both watched with amusement the couple dragging Joe to the dancefloor with them. He wondered how he could have gone so long without him by his side. They have been dating each other for just one day and it felt like Ben has been in his life forever. He was still worried to see him change his mind, telling him that it was fun but that Gwilym wasn’t more than a good friend to him. He would have to go to the other side of the planet in a couple of days and he feared that the physical distance would turn into emotional distance and push Ben away.

 

“You’re doing that face again.”

 

Ben’s warm breath against his ear and his deep whispery voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“What face ?”

 

“The one you make when you’re thinking too much about things that don’t need so much overthinking” Ben’s tone was lightly teasing and the corners of his lips were upturned into a small smile, but he could read a hint of concern in his eyes “You wanna talk about it ?”

 

They were still holding hands under the table and Ben’s thumb was stroking over his skin. He focused on the soothing movement. Ben had said he loved him this morning, had trusted Gwil with his body, had talked about meeting each other’s family. Ben trusted him and he should trust him back. Joe and Brian had assured him that he deserved this. He couldn't make his insecurities disappear just like that, but he could learn to fight them. And when Ben was looking at him with all this love in his eyes it seemed way more attainable.     

 

“It's alright. I just need some time to accept that this is real and not just a dream. But I have you now." 

 

"You do. I'm not going anywhere" Ben whispered back.

 

"Neither am I."

 

***

 

“Look at it, it’s so tiny !” Lucy was almost pressing her nose against the glass, looking with awe at the baby monkey that was drowsing in his watchful mother’s arm.

 

They had packed their luggage this morning and would be taking their train back to London with Brian and Roger in the middle of the afternoon. In the meantime, they were strolling the small zoo next to the botanical garden. 

 

It was astounding how they had spent most of the week without almost never running into fans or being followed by paparazzi. Joe had been stopped at the Louvres by two young women who were die hard Jurassic Park fans and had eagerly agreed not to share the selfie he accepted to pose for until Sunday evening. There was also the small  _Champs Elysées_  accident, but mostly they had been blissfully left alone.

He remembered what Gwilym had said yesterday morning, and despite having been more focused on the “I love you” part, he could agree on the fact that their privacy was something precious they should enjoy for as long as they could maintain it. But he couldn’t help but feel a little envious as his eyes followed Rami and Lucy’s joined hands. After all this time dreaming of being with Gwilym and finally getting together, showcasing their love with a less ambiguous gesture of affection than what they usually showed was the next thing he was impatient for. He was also maybe a bit possessive and wanted to let people know that this amazing and gorgeous giant was taken, that he was his and his only. But right now, he could only wring his hands in frustration.

 

They took a turn and arrived on a small spot were a lot of people were crowding in front of a glass fence. Behind that glass was roaming a snow panther. The animal was majestic, and he felt both impressed and a bit small when he met the clever yet savage blue eyes. _Still less beautiful than Gwil’s_ , he thought amusedly. As if it could hear his thoughts, the panther turned its head away, tilting its chin up in an almost offended manner.

He felt a hand grabbing his own and he turned his gaze curiously. He was met with the cerulean eyes in question, tinted with affection and a dash of hesitance.

 

“I saw you torturing your fingers and, well, no one is looking at us here anyway.”

 

Ben felt a wave of affection wash over him. Gwilym was so attentive, always picking up on his worries and offering the simplest yet most effective and loving solution. He was a pillar of calm assurance Ben could always rely on.

 

He squeezed the hand back and they escaped the place behind a flowery bush.

 

***

 

They had talked about a lot of things but what they would do while arriving in London had somehow completely escaped their mind. They wanted to be together but they both had their own places and Gwilym couldn’t think of any excuse to have Ben stay the night with him when he needed to unpack and retrieve Frankie. Fortunately, Joe gave him the perfect opening. He had left some of his luggage at Gwil’s and was supposed to fly back to the US on Wednesday, right after he himself would take his flight for Australia, and he was taking Ben with him.

 

“I’m just coming by to get my things and have dinner, but I’ll spend the night at Rami and Lucy’s” he explained.

 

“That’s right, you guys had him more than me, it’s my turn now” Rami put a possessive arm around the ginger’s shoulders and Joe let out a fond chuckle.

 

“We could all have dinner at my place, prolonged the holiday a bit ?” he offered.

 

This was actually a nice idea and they all agreed.

 

“I’ll need to go see Frankie, have to tell my parents she will stay with them a bit longer, but I’ll be there right after” assured Ben.

 

Gwilym felt both relieved and a bit stupid. Of course, he could invite Ben to his place, they were a couple now, but it still very fresh and he didn’t want to overstep on his lover’s course of life.

 

“Roger and Brian, you’re invited too of course” he turned to them with a small smile. He felt a bit of lingering awkwardness after their talk last morning.

 

“I’m not young like you lots, traveling is more tiring for my old bones. We’re going home to rest but thanks for the invitation” answered Roger.

 

He stifled a laugh as he caught Brian rolling his eyes with a smile, muttering “Yeah, rest, that’s what they call it these days” and the drummer gave him a playful kick in the shin.

 

“We’ll see each other next month anyway” Rami joyfully offered. “Sami’s coming over and you’re all invited to our birthday. We might even make a group party with Allen !”

 

***

 

Ben had a good hunch when he had packed his things for the night before going too Gwilym’s flat. The dinner was pleasant, and they had indulged in some French wine his friends had brought back. When Rami, Lucy and Joe had left, Joe had winked at him and told him “I’d offered you a drive, but a little voice tells me you’re not getting to your place anytime soon tonight”.

A look at Gwilym who was devouring him with his eyes, and he had bid the laughing man goodnight, pushing him outside the flat.   

 

They were now both naked and a bit sweaty, lying in Gwilym’s bed, kissing softly. The brunet was tracing the lines of his tattoo and the light touch on the sensitive skin in the inside of his arm was sending pleasant thrills down Ben’s spine. They were coming down from their high, taking their time, enjoying the comfort of finally being truly alone together.

 

“You sure you have to go ? They could do the opening without you.”

 

He said that as he pulled away from Gwilym’s neck, admiring the mark he had sucked at the junction of his neck and shoulder. It had turned out to be quite a sensitive part of his body and it wouldn’t be too hard to hide, but Ben’s possessive chord was proud to know it would be a reminder of who Gwilym’s was dating when he would march the Australian’s red carpets.

 

“You know I can’t, Miranda would give me hell and she’s a lot scarier than you” he teased back.

 

He bent his head to kiss him again and the blond let out a pleased moan into the kiss as his other hand grabbed Ben’s ass-cheek, giving it playful squeeze. His hands were large and warm, and they had made him come so hard a few moments ago he had been worried Gwil’s neighbours would come complain from the noise. They were both well sated now and too tired to start again. In fact, they were so tired he had a hard time keeping his eyes opened, his eyelids heavy like lid.  

 

“Maybe we should rest for now.”

 

Gwilym’s sentence ended in a yawn and Ben mumbled his approval. He put a soft peck on his lips and murmured a “Good night Benny” that Ben returned.

His mind was fuzzy and tired but he didn’t fell asleep right away. He moved around a bit, and Gwilym pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him. He let his hands stroke over his chest, his head nuzzled in the taller man’s neck. He could feel his steady breathing under his palms. It felt quite unfair ; sure they had spent a whole week together but Gwilym having to leave only left them with a total of four day as a couple. And right now, all Ben wanted was to spent the rest of his life like this, held by the man he loved. Who was probably asleep by now. He couldn’t blame him for having to work, it was never a given in their profession. It didn’t stop him from already dreading their separation.      

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

The words escaped his lips and resonated in the room which had been silent for a couple minutes now. Gwilym’s hand rubbed soothingly at his back and he felt a kiss on his forehead. He apparently wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.

 

“Me too.”

 

“You’ll call ?” he lifted his head to meet his gaze and despite the dark room, he could see the overflowing love in them.

 

“Everyday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the dates of the Top End Wedding promo tour a bit to fit this story (the chronology is a mess and I apologies deeply. Should have made a proper timeline for this but this is a bit late now).
> 
> Translation :   
> Chapter tittle : Lovers walks under Paris sky


	13. On est parti tous les deux pour une drôle de vie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things to do, such little time together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! I know, I’m sorry I left for such a long time without giving any news (I had work and I ended up with way too much responsibilities for me to deal with as a substitute and it resulted into me crumbling under the stress and fatigue, not that anyone probably care but here’s the explanation ^^). I love this fic and even if I never meant to abandon it, it was still a bit hard to get back into this work but its finally here. New chapter, not sure if I like it (sorry if Miranda is OOC ^^). I also wanted to try something new with the social media insert, so tell me what you think about it !  
> Chapter tittle is from _Chanson sur ma drôle de vie_ by Véronique Sanson.  
> As usual, all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction, if you are or know personally any of the people mentioned in this work I advise you to turn away. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

**Liked by joe_mazzello and 79 359 people**

**lucyboynton1** Paris in April (a huge thank you to _@brianmayforreal_ and _@rogertaylorofficial_ for having us over in such a lovely place !)

View all 412 comments

 **brianmayforreal** A pleasure to see the boys and you again my dear Lucy, you’re welcome here anytime ! Bri

15 hours ago

 

**Liked by mrgwilymlee and 218 763 people**

**lucyboynton1** Old style, new memories

View all 1 563 comments

 **joe_mazzello** So Lucy is allowed to post the photomaton pictures but I’m not ? Unfair

 **therealleech** How did you guys managed to fit Gwil into this tiny box ?

3 hours ago

 

 **Joe Mazzello** **☑** @MazzelloJoe

Back from Paris with some new material for youtube, more to follow.

3 hours ago • April 19

 **2 094** Retweets            **38.5K** Favorites

**Rami Malek** **☑** @ItsRamiMalek • 3h

_Replying to @MazzelloJoe_

My greatest performance so far, get ready for the _#AcademyAwards2020_

℺ 325                   ⇆ 1 598                ♡ 74.3 K              ⧟

 

 **Joe Mazzello** **☑** @MazzelloJoe • 2h

_Replying to @ItsRamiMalek_

Hold my guitar, did I just got Rami to tweet ? (I did, you guys are welcome)

℺ 296                   ⇆ 1 731                ♡ 38.4 K              ⧟

 

 **Ben Hardy** **☑** @benhardy0291 • 30 min

 **** _Replying to @ItsRamiMalek and @MazzelloJoe_

Wild, but I’ll be impressed when you’ll get him to post on insta

℺ 183                   ⇆ 943                   ♡ 52.7 K              ⧟

 

**Liked by therealleech and 367 581 people**

**mrgwilymlee** A new photographic series in Paris. This one is entitled “Trying to fit everyone into the frame” (the Louvre Pyramid is also here if you squint). _@benhardy_ is putting all of us to shame by looking dashing even with bad camera angle.

View all 3 489 comments

 **therealleech** I’m not _@joe_mazzello_ , so I’m definitely not jealous  

 **joe_mazzello** _@therealleech_ You say that but I’m not the one not in the picture

15 hours ago

 

**Liked by lucyboynton1 and 354 987 people**

**joe_mazzello** Actual proof that _@mrgwilymlee_ is the one making the framing difficult

View all 4 876 comments

 **benhardy** Just get on our level mate

15 hours ago

 

Ben smiled, catching up on his friends Instagram banter and Joe’s new tweets. Keeping Gwilym and Joe away from social media for the all trip had been quite the challenge and both had pouted after seeing Lucy posting first, then quickly grabbed their phone to post as well. He scrolled a bit through his messages and notification, trying to pass time as he was waiting for Gwil to come back from his morning meetings. They had agreed to meet for lunch in a small restaurant in Gwilym’s neighbourhood, the place a bit hipsterish to his tastes but the food smelled quite good and his stomach was starting to rumble. A pair of warm hands on his shoulders made him startle.

 

“I would apology for making you wait but I’m actually surprised to see you early and not late for once.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes, a smile creeping on his face despite Gwilym’s teasing and he shrugged as an answer. He wished he could just turn around and kiss him, but they had agreed to control their PDA, and they had already more risks of getting recognized here in London. Gwil made his way around the small table to sit opposite to him, his hand lingering along his arm then leaving, and Ben could just give him a longing look. That’s when he got a good look at his boyfriend and noticed.

 

“What happened to your hair ?”

 

Gwilym smile froze and he looked suddenly less confident and rubbed his hand in new hairstyle. Which was still hot, but shorter.  

 

“Well I had an appointment this morning, took it before leaving for Paris and, ah, I figured it’ll be easier to deal with the heat in Australia this way. Sorry, should probably have warned you.”

 

“It’s alright. It’s nice, I like it.”

 

“You do ?” his voice and his gaze softened and Ben’s brain was screaming at him to just grab his hand but he forced himself to stay still.  

 

“Yeah. You look fresh” he joked.

 

This time it was Gwil who rolled his eyes, his smile still fond. They both grabbed their menu, but Ben had already made his choice while he waited so he took his time to enjoy the view in front of him. Gwilym’s beard was sadly gone but at the same time it made him look much younger and it showed how handsome his features were (he knew it would be back quickly if Gwil didn’t shave, it had grown rapidly after he had shave for the Oscars). He had to refrain again from raising his hand and stroking his cheek to see if it felt as smooth under his palm as it looked.

 

They had to part again after lunch. They both needed to pack for their next trip and the sooner it would be done, the sooner they could spent their remaining time together.

 

***

You : **I miss you already <3**

 

Gwil sighed and looked through the window at the runway were some people in safety vests were running around, then settled deeper into his seat. His plane hadn’t taken off yet and he already wanted to be back in Ben’s arms. His lips were still tingling from their last kiss and he had been the one who had to sadly peel Ben off him so he wouldn’t miss his flight. He would have felt bad to have the production spend more on plane tickets because he couldn’t be on time. He was really proud of his work on _Top End Wedding_. The movie was sweet, and his co-stars were fun and kind people, and he had learnt a lot about Australian culture thanks to them. He just felt torn to leave when Ben and he had just gotten together.

 

Benny <3 : **Miss you too <3 have a safe flight**

Benny <3 : **(gotta go pick Joe, wish me luck)**

 

He chuckled a bit then quickly typed “ **Don’t let him drive** ”. A stewardess passed next to him and asked if he was comfortably seated. He nodded and thanked her. He was about to put his phone in airplane mode when he noticed a new text from Ben.  

 

Benny <3 : **I don’t know about you but it’s already so hard to be away from you.**

 

His heart missed a beat.

 

You : **Same here, wish I could take you with me on the red carpet. I love you <3**

Benny <3 : **Love you <3**  **next time i get to one i'm bringing you as my date (Rami and Lucy said hi. Joe says hi too and he says we’re disgusting)**

 

He felt a bit better. He missed his lover, but he was also the one who could make him laugh in any circumstances. He had to shut his phone as the pilot voice started to talk over the speakers. Once they had taken off, he scrolled over the TV shows and was pleased to find Brooklyn Nine-Nine, as Ben had convinced him to give it a try. He snuggled with a blanket and a tea and enjoyed this last little moment of calm before the buzz and rush of the promo tour.

 

They landed several hours later and as soon as he could he texted Ben to let him know he had arrived. He was greeted with a whiff of hot and dry air and the reddening light of the setting sun as he stepped into the hall, trailing his heavy luggage with him. He recognized Wayne who was waiving at him happily. He drove him to the hotel so he could put his bags down and freshen up a bit, then they went out to dine with a part of the movie crew and he managed to forget a bit about his homesickness (more like Bensickness, really) with the easy and happy atmosphere, but as soon as he went to bed alone, he missed the already familiar presence of a toned body next to him. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had a few messages from his friends.

 

LittleRami **: Hello ! Lucy and I hope you landed well in Australia. Have a nice stay but come back to us soon !**

 

Benny <3 : **Have a nice evening, don’t forget to get enough rest <3 **

 

JealousMazzello : **Hi, hope you’re having fun down under, I’m stuck with your boyfriend for a twelve hours flight and he had already talked about you at least fifteen times. I thought this would get better when you two would finally bone each other but this is way worse. I’ve been a fool. Help me.**

 

He let out a laugh at this one and answered them. He added too many heart emojis to his text to Ben because he could and he wanted to. He was pressing send to his last answer when he got an incoming call from his sister. He picked up, a bit surprised that she would call him when he was abroad.

 

“Hello ?”

 

“There he is ! Hello ! How are you ? Did you forget about us when you were in France ?”

 

Her voice was full of laughter and he knew she was teasing him, but he still felt a twinge of remorse as he remembered he hadn’t given a lot of news to his family this past few weeks.

 

 “I’m fine, really fine. How about you and the fam ? You know I’m in Australia right ?”

 

“Course I know silly, this is why I’m using WhatsApp. The fam is great, oh wait you favourite nephews want to say hi, say hi to uncle Gwil !” he heard her voice getting away a bit and then two excited little voices trying to speak to him at the same time.

He chuckled and greeted his nephews as well and they babbled adorably about Australian animals. It was nice to hear them again, they were growing up so fast. 

 

“Ok taking the phone back now, yes I’ll ask about the kangaroos, now hush.”

 

They talked for a bit about his travels, her job, and of course cakes, and she beamed when he mentioned the pastry class. She subtly managed to gather information about his health and well being, and he knew their mother would get a dutiful report. But he also knew she wouldn’t share anything she shouldn’t, and he pondered for a moment before making up his mind. Ben had already told him he was planning on telling his family he was seeing someone and that they wouldn’t have any problem about him being, well a him. And if Ben had any influence on him, it was to make him braver.

 

“Hey Rhi, can I talk to you about something personal ?”

 

“Always. I’m all hears.”

 

“So, I’m seeing someone …”

 

He was cut by an excited squeal.

 

“Oh my god, if you’re telling me then this is serious ! My baby brother, growing up so fast !”

 

“I’m thirty-five and I've dated before, will you ever stop calling me a baby ? But yes it’s quite serious.”

 

“Never, you’re the tall baby of this family. So, what’s her name ? Do I know her ? “

 

“Not personally …” he trailed off. This was it. There were a few seconds of silence before she called his name, her tone questioning. There was a lump in his throat and his next words came out a bit strangled.

 

“Ben. His name is Ben.”

 

“Oh. Oh !” she paused and he waited anxiously for her to continue. “Well I’m not going to lie, this is a bit of a surprise. But the most important question is are you happy ?”

 

“I am. He makes me really happy.”

 

“That’s great Gwil. That’s all that matter. I hope you didn’t get worried sick over this but I can’t really imagine how it feels. You know we all love you and this doesn’t change anything.”

 

It was like a huge weight was lifted from his chest. He felt a single tear sliding down his cheek, the result of nerves and relief succeeding each other so quickly and he sniffled as quietly as he could.

 

“I know, it’s still nice to hear it. Thank you.”   

 

“Oh Gwili, that’s the least I can do ! And I should be the one thanking you for trusting me like this.”

 

“I know I can always trust you. Could you … could you do me a favour and be here when I’ll introduce him to mom and dad ?”

 

He wished he could have told here in person but at the same time, having some distance had helped him feel safer, and next time he would come out to someone of his family he would hopefully have Ben and her by his side.

 

“Of course I’ll be there. This must be quite serious then if you want them to meet him. Now give me the juicy details about your new boyfriend.”

 

He let out a small laugh.

 

“Actually, I have already talked about him a bit.”

 

“Really ? Hold on. You said his name is Ben ? As in Ben Hardy who worked with you on the Queen movie ?”

 

“Exactly that Ben, yes.”

 

This time she let out a real screech.

***

 

It was around one a.m. and Ben was still awake despite the late hour and the tiredness of a day spent at the sea with Joe. He was lying on his side, scrolling once again through his pictures of Paris on his phone which was plugged despite being almost fully charged. He was expecting a call and he didn’t want something like an empty battery interrupting it ; Gwilym had promised to call as soon as he had a minute for himself and he was getting more impatient as the minutes kept on ticking. A glance at the time and a quick calculation told him he would have to be at the premiere in less than an hour.

They had called everyday as promised and texted non-stop since their parting. So much that Joe had threaten to hide his phone if he wasn’t planning on paying more attention to his stay around LA.

 

“I know I said you guys were adorable together, don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I set you two up but please can you stop sending each other heart emojis every minute. Even I think it’s too much.”

 

“You’re just jealous because we don’t send them to you as well” he had teased his friend.

 

“At this point I’m not even sure I want you to do it. And if I’m reading Gwil’s texts correctly, he’s the one who’s jealous that I have you all for myself” Joe had added with a wink, making him smile dumbly. He had found out he loved having Gwil acting all possessive over him.

 

He had been a bit worried about Joe’s behaviour at first. Ben knew his friend tended to be a bit clingy, as he was afraid to be left aside as his friends all moved on with their couple life. But he had been nothing but supportive around them and he knew the ginger was genuinely happy to finally see them together after all this time witnessing them dancing around each other. He was still playing around with the jealousy act on Instagram, but only to help them conceal the change of dynamic in his relationship with Gwilym. It was nice to have this much support from his friend, and he promised himself to talk with his boyfriend about a way to thank him. They already had had a serious and long chat around their new relationship and had amusedly found out that they both had asked Joe for his help, so he actually was one of the main reasons they had finally ended up together.    

 

He was cut in his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his hand and he picked up the call without even glancing at the name, taping on the icon to start a video chat as well.

 

“Hi there !” Gwilym’s voice was warm and happy and god, he had missed it.

 

“Good evening, how’s Melbourne ?” he asked, his smile audible in his own voice.

 

“So far it’s all amazing ! Except for the reception, can’t see you yet -oh there it is !”

 

He was greeted at the same time by the image of Gwilym seemingly seated on a couch, looking sharp and handsome as ever in a dark green suit and, happy crinkles around his eyes. However, his brain short-circuited when he noticed the glasses and he almost let his jaw drop. The suit and glasses combo was a bit too much to handle for his brain and he almost missed the way Gwil’s eyes flickered down and his smile froze.

 

“Bloody hell Ben are you naked ?!” his sentence ended in almost a squeak and Ben let out a small chuckle.

 

“No, just shirtless you horndog, it’s hot in LA.” His tousled bed hair resting against the pillow was a sharp contrast to Gwil’s elegance in the camera feedback. He knew what this suit was hiding and he wanted nothing else than to slide on his very comfortable thighs. Ok maybe he was a bit horny himself. But with Gwil having to walk a red carpet soon they couldn’t do much about it.

 

 “Well if you’re there I bet it is.” He saw him unconsciously lick his lips.

 

“I’m forever going to regret telling you I liked your terrible pick-up lines, aren’t I ?” he groaned and laughed at the same time.” 

 

“Too bad, you’re stuck with me now”

 

“I know” his smile softened “I miss you” Ben whispered.

 

“Miss you too” 

 

“Gwilym, are you ready ? Makeup’s waiting for you and – oh you’re on the phone, sorry !”

 

“It’s fine, just need to put my contacts on, I’ll be here in a moment” he answered to the newcomer, his head turning to face them.

 

He could see Miranda’s head bending down to get in the frame a few seconds later.

 

“Is that Ben ? Hi Ben ! Nice to finally see your face in person ! I swear this giant dork is only talking about you guys, it’s almost offensive.”

 

He could see Gwil rolling his eyes playfully at the nagging.

 

“Hi Miranda, nice to meet you too, unfortunately I’m sorry I can’t say the same about you” he teased. He knew from Gwilym that she would appreciate the joke.

 

“I’m going to pretend that I didn’t hear that and ask you to pass my greetings to Joe as well.”

 

“Will do miss Tapsell. You better come meet us next time you’re around !”      

 

“Oh believe me I will ! Now _you_ better get going” she poked Gwil in the cheek as she spoke “Bye Ben !” and she disappeared before he could tell her goodbye as well.

 

She seemed like a lively and fun person, and he was glad she was married, otherwise he would have been terribly jealous of her sharing the lead in a romantic comedy with his boyfriend.

 

“Guess I have to go then” Gwil chuckled “Call you again tomorrow ?”

 

“See you tomorrow” he confirmed “I love you, have fun at the premiere !”

 

“Love you too ! Sleep well !”

 

He heard Miranda’s high-pitched “Wait what ?!” before the communication ended.

 

Ten minute later, he was still staring at picture of Gwilym in Paris when he got an Instagram notification from Miranda. He opened it and found a picture of his boyfriend in the same suit than earlier and looking at the phone in his hand with so much love in his eyes he felt his heart melt.

 

misstap : **Now I know why he had that look on his face ! Wishing you two lots of happiness !**

 

***

 

_It's alright, it's just a dog, a cute little dog, she can't give you judgmental side glances or a shovel talk, right ?_

Gwilym had already met Frankie a few times, but this was more than a year ago, before Ben break-up that he hated to talk about, even though he was still friend with his ex. Since then the dog had stayed at his parents' home most of the time as he had to travel a lot. But Ben had come back from his trip with Joe this morning and he hadn't wanted to wait more to see him despite being jet-lagged himself from having landed only yesterday. He pushed the interphone button and waited, nervously clutching at the bag of food he had brought. 

 

"It's open ! Hurry up, we're starving !"

 

Ben's voice was muffled but full of joy and knowing that he was so close made him jump up the stairs quicker than he had thought. He didn't know why he was so anxious. Frankie had seemed to appreciate him the first times he had met her (she was quite easy going for a beagle). Maybe it was the symbolic ; a dog was like a family member and he was meeting a part of Ben's family. He didn't know if he should care that much about making the best impression to a pet, but Frankie was important to Ben and Ben was important to him. 

The door opened and he was pulled inside. Ben slammed the door behind him, and he had just time to put the bag down to avoid dropping it before being pulled into a passionate kiss, draping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. 

 

"Missed" kiss "you" kiss "so much" Ben breathed out in between kisses. 

 

Things were getting a bit hotter when he felt something cold and wet against his ankle. _Short trousers, bad idea, should have thought about that one_ , he cursed himself. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly.  

 

"Look who's here" the blonde chuckled, seemingly oblivious to his inner turmoil. He crouched down, cooing at his dog "You remember Gwilym, right Frankie ?" 

 

She looked at Ben as if she was listening attentively, her tail wagging slowly. She then turned her big round eyes to him and sniffled at his shoes. Ben shot him an encouraging glance and he crouched down too, bringing his hand next to her muzzle to let her catch his scent better. 

 

"Hey there" he greeted her, and her ears perked up, her head turning to the side as if she was trying to remember him. She seemed to have succeeded as her tail started to move faster and she put her front paw over his knee and started to lick at his hand and he knew he was whipped. Who could stay cold when faced with such an adorable dog anyway ? She made a happy sound when he scratched her behind the ears and Ben beamed at them. She suddenly went still and jumped back on the ground to sniffle around the bag of food. 

 

"Oh no you're not" Ben admonished her and quickly grabbed it, taking his hand too to drag him to the kitchen. 

 

Somehow something as simple as a dinner in front of the TV was the most perfect way Gwilym thought he could spend the evening. They went out to walk Frankie and she seemed very happy to have found a new playmate with him. 

 

When they got back however, she started to whine sadly and wouldn't stop pushing at his ankles with her muzzle so he shot Ben a questioning look. 

 

"Ah, my friends usually left after we give her her walk so she thinks you're going to leave" he explained. "No Frankie, Gwil is staying over, he's not leaving."

 

"Am i ?" he asked, a bit hopeful. They hadn't discussed about sleeping arrangement yet and even if he had hoped to be invited tacitly to stay the night with the dinner invitation, he hadn't come to Ben's place enough to feel like he could make himself at home without stepping over too much. 

 

"Unless you don't want to, but then you gotta explain me why you brought your toothbrush and PJs" Ben answered with a raised eyebrow. 

 

"Fair enough"

 

Going to bed with Ben made him realized how much he had craved all these domestic little things, and after a week of restless sleep alone in the Australian heat, he fell asleep in seconds as soon as he was in Ben's arms. It was worth getting waken up by Frankie licking his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing this chapter : guess I'm back to checking time zones and trying to write something that makes sense, uh  
> Translation :  
> Chapter tittle : we're both starting a funny life


	14. Des baisers qui rêvent d'être volés qui n'ont jamais osé aller se poser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into their new life, between coming out and coming together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there ! I know. It’s been more than a month. I could give you excuses but you’re mostly here to read the chapter (i hope) and, well there it is ! I had to admit those new insta posts were quite the motivation to get myself back into this fic and give it a proper ending. I hope you’ll like it, I’m quite rusty with my writing. There will be one more chapter to come because this turned into a monster and I had a sort of epilogue planed when I started writing this.  
> Thing I learnt while writing this chapter that is not related but I didn’t know was actually true : Gwilym has told in interview that he is good at baking (dunno if that was a joke but pleasant surprise since it fits my fic headcanon. The more you know right).  
> Chapter tittle is from _Les baisers perdus_ by Mika (honestly I could have used Mika songs for all the chapter tittles of this fic because I love his music so much). Most details about families were gathered on the internet, tumblr and in other fanfics (Gwilym had mentioned nieces and nephews but I picked the names and they don’t have ages, I’m not going to pry into his personal life much more). None of the reactions, descriptions or events are real, I'm making all these stuffs up really, I mean no harm to anyone.  
> This is a work of fiction, if you are or know any of the people mentioned I advise you to leave right now. All mistakes are mines, don't hesitate to point them out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy !

_A few weeks later, in New York_

 

“Here’s your beer”

 

Gwil accepted the drink from Ben’s hands and shuffled on the sofa to make more room for him as he snuggled at his side, their thighs flushed against each other. He murmured a “thanks love”, quiet enough so that only his boyfriend could hear it and earned a smile in return. They had fly to New York to join Rami’s birthday party which he had decided to host with his twin in New York, and they were waiting at his flat with a few friends and family member before they would leave to a restaurant where the other guests would join. They had elected seat on the sofa, away from most of the crowd that was on the balcony.

 

“I still can’t believe it !”

 

Allen dropped on the nearby armchair with a dramatic sigh, throwing his arms in the air. They had decided to use the occasion that they were meeting at Rami’s party to come out to him, taking him aside discreetly to avoid being overheard ; it seemed only fair as they had become quite good friends during filming and, had he not missed the trip in Paris, he would probably have already know.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m so happy for you two, you lads are the sweetest couple” he turned to them with a warm smile before a frown settled back on his face. “No what I can’t believe is that  _he_  was right.” he pointed an accusing finger at Joe who was talking excitedly to Rami a few feet away.

 

“I wonder how you missed it, really. Ben was always giving Gwil heart eyes on set” stated Lucy as she settled down next to them, sipping at a flute of champagne.

 

Ben scoffed and muttered “I never did that” but he could see the rising blush on his neck and cheeks which he found adorable. He wished he could just bend his head a little to kiss the scowl out of his face, but they had an agreement on no gesture that could be interpreted as more than their usual displays of affection (he was the one who had proposed it, so he couldn’t really backtrack now). It wasn’t like they didn’t trust Rami’s family or his other friends. Rami had always been very private and stayed mostly out of the gossip news radar (at least before wining his Oscar), and he believed none of them would sell information on them on purpose, but a slip was always a possibility. Rami himself had advised them to be careful as he was under even more scrutiny since a website had found he was moving out and leaked the news. He could only reach for Ben’s hand and squeezed it before letting go.

 

The dinner party was very pleasant and animated. Joe was his usual goofy self, and it was nice seeing Rami being a bit more extroverted with his family around.

When the twins blew out the candles and Rami put a kiss on Lucy’s lips, his gaze met Ben’s blue eyes. He felt a twinge in his chest as he saw a hint of longing for this kind of freedom that probably matches the one in his eyes.

 

***

 

They had landed and gathered their small luggage, ready to take a taxi to get home and freshen up before retrieving Frankie.

 

“I know my mum, she’ll probably trick us into staying for dinner because she really wants to meet you. I can still go alone if you don’t feel ready ?”

 

Gwilym had been grateful for the offer but he had assured his boyfriend that it was all right. They had known each other for quite some time even before dating and Ben didn’t seem to make a big deal out of him meeting his family, even though he knew he would be the first person Ben would present to them since his breakup, and the first boyfriend. And he had already nailed it with Frankie, so even if he was still nervous around the edges, she would be the perfect ice breaker. He was nevertheless a bit taken aback when he saw a small middle-aged woman waving at them in the middle of the crowded hall with a huge smile, holding back by her leash an excited looking Frankie . As they got closer, Ben dropped his bag just in time to get engulfed in a tight hug.

 

“My Benny ! Frankie was insufferable all day, knowing you were coming back. I figured I’d come pick you up.”

 

“Hey there baby girl” Ben crouched down to hug his dog as well and she jumped excitedly. “Mum, this is Gwil, Gwil that’s my mum, but I think you both guessed that.”

 

“Nice to meet you Mrs Jones” he smiled at her, a bit unsure of what to do but she threw her arms around him.

 

“Please no Mrs Jones here sweety ! Just call me Angie. Do you like pizza ? I’m always so angry when I get off a plane so I figured we could get some from that nice Italian place, you know Ben the one near Granny’s old apartment, and we can eat it at your flat while you tell me about your trip. Your father is out of town but Micky is waiting in the car, I managed to drag him out of his room for once.”

 

“You just want to check on my place don’t you ?” groaned Ben as he rose up.

 

“Well someone as to make sure your carpet is not actually a pile of dirty clothes.”

 

They started to bicker playfully as they made their way out to Mrs- Angie’s car. He was handed Frankie’s leach at some point and she tangled herself in his legs as she tried her best to prove to him that she had missed him too.

 

If her easy greeting hadn’t been enough clue, the evening with Ben’s mother dissipated all his fears of not getting along well with her. She was a lively and easy-going person and she seemed to have adopted him as one of her sons before even meeting him. Ben’s brother however gave him a suspicious glance and a too firm handshake before Ben shoved him in the shoulder. He seemed to get more relaxed around him as the evening went by and they talked more. Gwil guessed he had passed some kind of test and avoided a shovel talk (which was much more probable to happen with him than with Frankie if he was being rational) when he gave him a manly side hug as they said goodnight. But the best part of it the evening was being able to hold Ben without getting any weird glance or having to hide.

 

“What do you think ?” Ben had asked later as they were in the kitchen, him washing the plates and Gwil drying them up with a washcloth. Despite his assurance, there was a hint of self-consciousness in his question.

 

“The pizza was amazing, I’m keeping the address” he said in his most serious voice.

 

Ben rolled his eyes but smiled, his joke enough to appease his tension. He flicked some soapy water at him for good measure and Gwil gave his bum a swat with the washcloth.

 

“I was talking about my mom and brother but glad to see you still have your priorities straight.”

 

“I’m offended, there’s nothing straight about me. Seriously though, your mom is adorable, and well your brother didn’t ask me to fight him in a back alley, so I guess we’re fine. I would have won but I would hate to have to fight your relatives.”

 

Ben gave him a dubious look and shook his head, chuckling.

 

“You wish you’d won a fight against one of us. My mom can be a bit much, but she likes you. Micky will warm up. My dad doesn’t care much about my dating life, he works a lot, so you won’t probably see him much anyway.”

 

“It was all fine to me, really. What about you ?” He let a soothing hand stroke over the younger man's forearm. 

 

“I’m fine, I told them about you before since you agreed. Still glad they like you, but it’s hard not to.”

 

There was so much fondness in his blue eyes that Gwil had to kiss him.

 

***

 

_One week later_

 

Ben had met Gwil’s sister when she had come by to have lunch at his place a few weeks ago. Gwilym had been quite nervous about it but they had gotten along like a house on fire. She was very sociable and had the same brown hair and contagious smile than Gwil. She was also a premium source of stories about his boyfriend and in return she seemed happy to see him in a relationship with someone he loved.

 

“You played rugby too ? Hold on, I might still have some pics of baby Gwili on the field on my phone !”

 

“I’m still in the room Rhi” grumbled his boyfriend and he made a face at Ben’s bark of laughter.

 

“It’s not my fault you and dad go nuts each time the Dragons are playing. Speaking of dad,” she turned to talk to her brother “are you coming for the barbecue ? First week-end of June, mum wants to see you, she said it’s been too long.”

 

“Let me guess, she wants me to bring desert ?”

 

“Well you know how much she loves her cake.”

 

They both chuckled and he guessed that must have been some family inside joke.

 

“You could bring Ben too ! I’m sure the fam would love to meet him. I personally very much enjoyed meeting him.”

 

Her tone was warm but Gwil shot him a worried look and he could see his knee jerking nervously under the table.

 

“Yeah, I mean only if this is fine by you … ?”

 

“You know it’s fine, this is more about you.”

 

Ben reached over the table to squeeze his hand. Gwil’s knee stopped moving and he gave him a long thoughtful look. Ben tried to pass as much support as he could in the silence that followed.

 

“I … I guess it’s fine. I could make lemon pie.”

 

“You stole my idea ! Now I have to make appetizers.” Rhiannon pouted and Gwil finally got his smile back.

 

“Is Frankie invented too ?”

 

This is how they had ended up here, in Gwilym’s parents backyard. His lover had been stressed during the drive, his posture stiff and becoming more and more silent the closer they got to his parents’ home. The place itself was beautiful, an old white house and a large garden with a big magnolia tree losing his lasts flowers, some bright red tulips and the ground dotted with forget-me-not. There was a garden lounge under the trees further away and a few people were seating and talking around drinks. Nearer to them a man with snowy hair and beard was busy over a grill and a woman with short grey hair was finishing setting plates over a white tablecloth. Her face lit up with a smile that brought happy crinkles around her eyes when she spotted Gwilym as they made their way to her. He recognized his boyfriend's parents from the description he had made of them and the pictures he had shown him. He gave the hand he was holding a reassuring squeeze.    

 

“My baby ! I can’t believe what it takes for a mother to get her children to visit nowadays.”

 

The older man lifted his head at the sound and smiled too, abandoning his attempt to start the barbecue to join them. Up close, he was a bit taller than his son, which meant he was towering over them like a gentle giant (Gwilym had told him his father would probably take his coming out more easily and he was glad about it because he sure as hell wouldn’t want to get on the man’s bad side), and his wife looked even more tiny but she had a fierce energy coming from her and Ben guessed she was the one who would need to be treated more cautiously. 

 

“I’m sorry ma’, I brought a lemon pie, it’s in the kitchen” Gwil put a kiss on her cheek, then gave his father a side hug with his free arm.

 

“I’ll accept that as your apology then. And you brought someone too ! Welcome to the Lee house !”

 

She reached to shake his hand but she stopped as her eyes fell on their joined hands. She gave her son a puzzled look, seemingly waiting for him to introduce him. He felt the grip on his hand tightening, and he saw Gwil drawing in a harsh breath.

 

“Mom, Dad, this is Ben, my boyfriend.”

 

“Pleased to meet you mister and miss Lee.”

 

Ben gave them his most polite and warm smile. Miss Lee seemed frozen aside for her eyes that travelled between them. Gwil’s father seemed pretty much unphased and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

 

“Nice to meet you son. Make yourself at home, grab a drink.”

 

Then his wife startled and seemed to remember where she was ; her piercing eyes fell on him. Her expression was carefully blank and he didn’t know if it was a good thing.

 

“Oh, right. I’m so glad to finally meet you in person !”

 

Her tone was polite, but when she looked back at her son, her eyes were full of questions. The tense exchange was interrupted by three children who came crashing into Gwil’s legs. He saw him sway when a fourth little girl came at full speed over the other three. 

 

“Uncle Gwil ! Uncle Gwil ! Did you brought us a cake ?”

 

His lover’s expression changed as a broad smile streched his face, and Ben noticed Gwil’s father gently pushing his wife away by the shoulders. Her eyes were still set on them though.

 

“I don’t know, maybe there’s a lemon pie  _and_  some brownies hidden in my car, but I didn’t tell you” he half-whispered in a secretive tone.

 

They all cheered and danced around him. Then their eyes fell on him and Ben suddenly felt like he was a very interesting insect trapped under a microscope. Maybe winning over his boyfriends’ parent wasn’t the hardest part after all.  

 

“Is this your friend ?” asked the smallest boy, who jumped and grabbed his leg. 

 

“Not all people like hugs Idris, you need to ask them first” admonished a not much older looking girl.

 

“Right, sorry mister uncle Gwilym’s friend ! Hi, my name is Idris and I’m six and my favourite colour is green, can I have a hug ?”

 

He chuckled at the excited babbling and crouched to be at eye level with him.

 

“Hi Idris, I’m Ben, of course you can have a hug.”

 

The child shouted happily and all but bolted in his arms. “Up ! Up !” he asked and Ben giggled, lifting the small body easily. His eyes met Gwil’s and he saw a joyful sparkle in them and a strange expression he didn't quite know how to interpret.

 

“Ok I guess he likes you then. Idris, Darren, Siwan, Lexi, this is my boyfriend Ben, be nice to him ok ?”

 

“No, Ben is  _my_  boyfriend now !” stated Idris, clinging to his neck with his tiny arms and pulling his tong out at the fake gasp Gwil let out.

 

One of the girls, the oldest looking one that Gwil had called Siwan, was looking at him with shy curiosity. Gwil ruffled her hair, nudging her toward Ben.

 

“Can I ask you a question ?” she asked in a timid voice.

 

“Of course !” Ben gave her his most encouraging smile.

 

“Is it true you played in X-men ?”

 

“Oh ? Yes, I played Angel in Apocalypse.”

 

The answer seemed to meet the child expectations as her eyes lit up and she started to fidget happily.

 

“Did you meet Mystic ? What is she like ? Did you have fake wings ?” 

 

Ben tried his best to follow the flow of questions that only stopped when Gwilym mentioned that they should probably take Frankie out of the car.

 

“Who’s Frankie ?” asked in chorus Darren and Lexi.

 

“She’s my dog, you want to meet her ? You need to promise to be nice, and not touch her if she groans ok ?”

 

“Promised, promised !” shouted all the kids excitedly.

 

Once he came back with the dog, he showed them how to play fetch with her with a tennis ball he had brought. He left her with them as he was reassured to see her showered with kisses and soft pats by the kids, to Frankie’s great pleasure. Gwilym took the opportunity to introduce him to his two brothers (they only gave raised eyebrows at the mention of Ben being their little brother’s boyfriend but made no other comments), their wives and Rhiannon’s husband. Gwilym’s family was quite different than his own and he was by far the youngest of the adults, but they made him fit into the conversation, most of them curious about his work. He couldn’t help but notice that the question about them being a couple had stopped when their mother had joined them.   

 

Later in the afternoon, the last crumb of pie had disappeared, and the children had fallen asleep on a blanket, Frankie squished between them. He had been chatting about sport with his boyfriend’s father and the man seemed to appreciate him. He had excused himself to the bathroom and was making his way back to the garden when he passed by Gwilym and his mother. None of them had noticed him and he couldn’t help but slow down to eavesdrop.

 

“I didn’t think you’d take it well” Gwilym’s voice was small and shy and Ben felt his heart clench for him. His own family had taken his coming out very easily and had greeted Gwil as if he had always been part of the family and he had been so grateful for it.     

 

“Oh don’t look at me like that Gwilym, I’m your mother, I know when you’re acting no matter how good you are. I saw that Queen movie of yours and the way you looked at him was not acting. I just don’t know how to feel about the fact that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”

 

“That’s not really what you were envisioning for me.”

 

“No, I have to admit it’s not what I was expecting. But you’re old enough to make your own choices and I have to trust that you know what you’re doing.”

 

Their voices were too muffled as he had continued walking and he settled back on his chair. Gwilym joined him a moment later, his arms wrapping around Ben and he could feel relief coming out of him.

 

“Thank you” he murmured into his hear and Ben let his head lean on his shoulder, covering his hands with his own. He didn’t need more to let Gwil know that he would always support him.

 

***

_Somewhere in June_

 

“Are you fucking serious right now ?!”

 

“Ben, please. We need to stay rational here.” His agent had his hands raised in a manner of peace but he knew better ; playing the reasonable adult was is strategy when he thought Ben wanted to do something reckless (which had happened before, and he had been thankful at the time to have someone to stop him before things went wrong) or that he didn’t like. And right now this wasn’t him acting reckless. This was him wanting to make things official with his boyfriend. He knew how things could turn out, the ugly word people could throw at Gwil and him, the job he could lose. But he had the support of his closest friends and family and that was the most important.  

 

He had met Gwil’s agents earlier this week. They had shared the news to them over lunch and both had reacted very sweetly.

 

“We can’t really know how this will impact your career before you do it Gwil, but we’ll support you anyway” had assured Maddy.

 

“And it’s almost June, Pride month is a good occasion, but really do it when you feel ready” had added Sian.

 

They had discussed over the best way for a public announcement and he had given them his agent contact info so they could talk after he had met him. And so far said meeting wasn’t going very well. When his publicist decided to bring back the topic of the insta post they made him delete because of the implied attack on a certain producer, he was glad to have Gwilym next to him otherwise he would have started throwing fits.

 

“It’s ok love, we’re not in a hurry, and we can still bring the subject back later” assured his boyfriend as they made their way out.

 

Ben hummed, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a plan to circle the “no public announcement on your accounts until we tell you you can” rule his agent had imposed.

 

***

_3 rd of July_

 

The invitation had been a welcome break between work. Gwil had been thrilled to get back to France and visiting the Cognac distilleries was a bonus. He made a note to bring a bottle back home for his father. He smiled as he spotted Ben taking a selfie on the tarmac, as he was sure he would be featured in the background. He looked cosy in a pair of sweatpants and Gwilym could see the new tattoo peeking from under the sleeve of his shirt as he stretched his arms.

 

He made sure to take a good amount of picture himself (after all, they were also invited to promote the brand, that was part of their job). Some would be posted on Instagram, some would be kept on his phone for his own enjoyment. Because there was nothing more beautiful than Ben basking in the sun and heat or walking through a vineyard. He had to reminded himself that they weren’t here on a vacation like last time and that they had to keep a low profile so they didn’t rise suspicion with the other guests. Being old castmates helped a lot though, and no one batted an eyelash when they decided to share a car for the visit. Taking selfies together was a good excuse to have Ben laying his head on his shoulder again. He decided to send one of them to Joe and he unsurprisingly got a quick answer.

 

JealousMazzello :  **I hate you both. I’m gonna drown my sorrow in milk since you two are having all the fun without me.**

JealousMazzello :  **Seriously, you two enjoy your trip and never stop looking that cute**

 

The picture he posted on insta that evening didn’t lack success either. He had a small moment of hesitation before posting the one where he was with Ben (his boyfriends publicist had given him the stink eye during their meeting as she had pointed at the two black and white picture posted in May on his insta as the example of “things to avoid doing without consulting us beforehand now that we know you’re in a real relationship” and, ok, he had been way passed tipsy when he had posted them to taunt Joe, but being told what to do was not the same that deciding on their own to keep their relationship under the radar so he had kept them up mostly out of spite).  

 

He was wondering if France was trapped in a temporal paradox zone as time seemed to pass way too quickly each time he was there (or maybe it was just when he was with Ben). They had just finished their last dinner outside of the villa and he was making his way to his room while chatting with another guest. Another downside of not being out was that he couldn’t share a room with his boyfriend and Ben had already gone upstairs to make a call. He bid the other man goodnight and slipped into his own room. He decided to take a shower to get rid of the sweat and dust of the day. He was enjoying the fresh water against his skin when he heard his door opening and closing. He smiled, already knowing it was Ben who he had given the second key card to. He got the confirmation a moment later when the younger man stepped into the shower behind him, circling his waist and putting his head against his back with a relieved sigh.

 

“Hi. Sneaking into my room like a teenager I see” he said teasingly.

 

“Yeah, right.” Ben let out a small huff of laugh “No one saw me if this is what you’re asking.”

 

He felt a light kiss between his shoulders. He turned around, keeping the strong arms around him and put a kiss on Ben’s hair which was already getting soaked in water. No amount of cold water could fight the heat that filled the room after that.

 

Ben would eventually have to go back to his own room, but they were stretching the moment as long as they could. They were huddled against each other on his bed. He finished replying to a last email and glanced at his boyfriend who was also on his phone, posting pictures on Instagram.

 

“Romantic getaway ? Really ? Now you're playing with fire.”

 

Ben tipped his head up to give him his most innocent look and Gwilym raised an eyebrow at him, but couldn’t hide his smile.

 

“I’m just calling it what it is. That can’t be worse than “wuv” and your story.”

 

“That’s fair” his smile broadened. “I really like this one” he pointed at the picture where they were both hugging.

 

“Me too. Though I suspect you like it because you look way taller than me on it.”

 

“I can’t help it if you need to be two steps above to be taller than me.”

 

Ben turned around and tackled him on the mattress. It promptly turned into a hug full of laughter and kisses. Maybe Ben could stay a little longer.

 

***

_11 th  of August_

Gwil groaned as the phone vibrating on the nightstand, the little bell sound of a text notification tearing him out of his half slumber. He snuggled deeper against the man in his arms, one arm draped possessively over Ben’s chest and his nose buried in his neck as he tried to go back to their sleepy Sunday morning cuddling. The sun had already risen, and light was flowing through the curtains. They had tossed the blanket at some point, the heat of summer and of their night activities enough to warm their skins. It was almost too warm here against Ben, and he felt a bit sticky with sweat, but he wouldn’t have dream to be anywhere else. Ben’s hand trailed over his arm, his breathing deep and steady. Gwilym groaned louder as another text rang in the silent room. Blond locks tickled his nose as his boyfriend tried to move his head away from the pillow to talk to him.

 

“Just pick it up and put it on silence.”

 

“Hmm, ok”

 

Ben’s voice was hoarse, and his morning sleepy face just too adorable to ignore. Gwil put a small kiss on his bare shoulder and reached over him to grab the offending phone. He squinted at the blinding light of the screen and tried to adjust his vision to read the time.

 

“Half past ten. You got two texts from Luce.”

 

“What does she says ?”

 

“You could read them yourself, I don’t even have my glasses.”

 

“You’re more awake than me”

 

“Fine” he rolled his eyes fondly and typed the password.

 

QueenLucy :  **I appreciate the credit ;)**

QueenLucy :  **(I swear I already have two of my friends who have asked if you’re single, what do you want me to say ? ^^)**

 

He read both messages out loud and Ben huffed out a small laugh. He moved some more, turning halfway to watch him with a smile, blinking his eyes open lazily. Seeing Ben waking up was definitely one of the most beautiful sight to him (others were Ben smiling, Ben sleeping, Ben acting cute with Frankie. Mostly Ben in general was an improvement to any scenery.)

 

“You want to answer that ?”

 

Gwil put another kiss on his shoulder and started typing. He showed the text to Ben and the blond let out a snort ; he pressed send quickly before Ben could grabbed the phone out of his hand to type another text.

 

You :  **I thought it was obvious that I was married with Joe, deeply sorry for your friends**

You :  **Gwil typed this please don’t tell that to anyone, Joe would be too happy**

 

“How many notification do you even have ?”

 

“Why ? Are you jealous ?” Ben’s voice was lightly teasing as he pressed the screen to open Instagram. Gwil put his head on his shoulder to look at the screen too and let out a small whistle as he read the number.

 

**Liked by joe_mazzello and 589 247 people**

**benhardy** Work in progress from April  _@jpgaultierofficial_ (thanks  _@lucyboynton1,_  finally someone who can take a flattering picture of me)

View all 7 133 comments

 **lucyboynton1** you’re welcome (and I’m not just talking to Ben)

 **joe_mazzello**  since this was taken in France it’s only appropriate that I quote Molière and say “couvrez ce sein que je ne saurais voir” (1) (and no Ben, this is way too sheer to count as coverage)

 **benhardy** _@joe_mazzello_  shame, I wanted to get you a matching one

10 hours ago

 

Ben had been back to Paris a few times since that fitting in April and their little trip in July, and had scored a contract for the brand next Paris fashion week  _défilé_  as well as a deal as an ambassador for one of their perfume. His publicist had suggest that they used some of Lucy’s photos as a teaser (because every kind of photo that didn't involved Gwylim was ok for them), and as much as Gwil would have like to keep them for his personal enjoyment (and did Ben look enjoyable in that sheer shirt with his hand ruffling his hair, the flex of his arm making his muscles more obvious and- yeah he was getting out of track here), he would eventually have to get ready to see his boyfriend’s face and body on adds.

 

“Can’t be jealous of more than half a million people when I’m the one who have you in my arms.”

 

Ben locked the phone and dropped it on the bed, turning around to face him and pressing a soft kiss on his mouth. Gwil let his hands fall to the small of his back, rubbing gently. 

 

“You do have me indeed” he murmured against his lips.

 

Ben peppered a trail of kiss along his neck his neck, tangling their legs together to bring them closer.

 

“I remember when I saw you in that outfit at the studio.”

 

“You made a funny face, thought you didn’t like it at first.”

 

“Oh, I did like it, trust me. I almost dropped everything to kiss you in front of everyone right there.” He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips at the memory. Lucy had been showing him her other photos when Ben had walked in and all thoughts of teasing his friend for his modelling face had flew out of the window at the sight. He had to remember himself that he was in public and that a declaration of his undying love was probably not the most appropriate thing to do at that time.

 

“You could have” Ben looked at him pensively for a moment.

 

“I did it latter, didn’t I ?” Gwil added softly.

 

“You did. I’m glad you did.”

 

Ben closed the distance between them to kiss him again, this time with a bit more passion. Things were taking an interesting turn when the phone started to ring loudly, making them both sigh exasperatedly. Ben grabbed it, ready to hang up on whoever dared to disturb their perfect Sunday morning when he saw his agent name.

 

“Guess I have to take it then” he sighed once again.    

 

Gwilym brushed the tip of his nose against Ben’s in an eskimo kiss and detangled himself from the bed, announcing that he would bring back breakfast.

 

He could hear the muffled voice of his lover from where he was in the kitchen, scrambling eggs in a pan while the water for the tea was boiling. With the campaign launching around the end of September and the  _Six Underground_  promo coming up, his boyfriend had a busy end of the year planned out. But for now, they were enjoying their holiday together by lazing at his flat or at Ben’s. He was pondering on asking him if they could maybe start considering another living arrangement ; they already had some of their things scattered around each other’s place and, with Ben’s tendency for mess he often found his boyfriend bitching about having left something at the other flat. But it was maybe too soon for Ben. They had already moved things pretty quickly, meeting each other family and friends. At this point, he had almost lost count of the number of people who knew and who he had come out to, something he would have never thought possible at the beginning of the year. 

 

When he came back to the bedroom with a tray of food, Ben had hung up and was stretching his back. He took a moment to admire the view.

 

“He doesn’t say hi, they didn’t like the other photo.”

 

Gwilym snorted as he put the tray on the bed. They had become less and less subtle at this point, so their insta follower knew that they saw each other on a regular basis. For example, they knew about there little dinner from yesterday evening because Ben had insisted he looked too cute with an apron. Ben’s manager had started to concede but he had insisted they waited after the movie release, which hadn’t prevented Ben to introduce him to some of his castmates. He had even received a touching message from Ryan Reynolds himself telling him he had his full support in case the  _Six Underground_  executives gave him shit if he decided to come out before the movie release. It was all becoming a giant and very frustrating waiting game.

 

***

 

As much as Ben loved lazing around, Gwilym ended up rushing him as they were to attend the England-Wales rugby match that afternoon. Both had friends coming over and the event had turned into a friendly banter between supporters of both team. Gwilym had pouted at the sight of his white jersey.

 

“I can’t believe you’re betraying me like this”

 

“Well someone has to be on the winner side” had stated Ben matter-of-factly as he took his place on the plastic bench of the stadium.

 

Gwil had pouted even more each time England had scored and become downright sulky after his team defeat. That was nothing a few beers and Ben couldn’t change, he thought as they headed to a pub. Gwilym and his friends were nonetheless fair-play and the loosing side bought the first round of pints. One hour later, their inhibitions a bit loosened by the alcohol, they had their arms around each other waists. His friend who was sitting next to him nudged him and show him proudly what he presented as “his new favourite picture” of the couple. Ben couldn’t help but laugh as the pic portrayed him smiling, beer in hand and talking to someone offscreen as Gwilym was sitting with his head resting on his hand, leaning on the table and looking sadly at his beer with his mouth comically turned upside down in a scowl. They showed the picture to Gwil who threw his head back with earthy laughter and asked if he could publish it, insisting on crediting Ben’s friend.

They decided to walk home to enjoy the fresh air of the night, silently now that they were more tired. Ben caught Gwilym staring at him fondly as he turned to look before crossing a street.

 

“What is it ?”

 

“Nothing. Just thinking that I’m not doing that bad for someone who’s team just loss. In fact I’m pretty sure I’m winning something here.”

 

The night was dark and the streets were empty. To hell with it, decided Ben as he got on his tiptoes to put a kiss to the corner of Gwil’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : *disappear for weeks and comes backs with 6k+ words chapter* ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (Also me : i'm so sorry i left for so long, i hope you guys don't hate this) 
> 
> Translation :  
> Chapter title : Kisses that dream of being stolen that never dared to land  
> (1) "Cover that bosom that I can't endure to see" (a famous quote from the play _Tartuffe_ by Molière)


	15. I never thought that this could happen to me in only seven days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! This is it, the end of this story. I have a lot of feelings right now, this was my first multi-chapter fic and I’m already getting a bit nostalgic to know it’s over. It’s weird to read back the first chapters, I feel like my writing has evolved along the way, in a good way I hope. I thought I would get here way faster but life got in the way and it was even harder to let go as time passed. But you readers have made it a great journey so I would like to thank you all for reading, bookmarking, commenting and leaving kudos on this fic, and putting up with my multiples and long hiatus and my lengthy chatters in the notes. A special shout out to [blobfish_miffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobfish_miffy/pseuds/blobfish_miffy) and [laminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy) for your regular support as well as to everyone else who took the time to write a comment. 
> 
> Chapter tittle is from _In Only Seven Days_ by Queen (it’s not a real BoRhap fanfiction if you don’t take at least one title from Queen lyrics, right ?). You can find a post with links to all the songs that I used as chapter tittles on my [tumblr](http://regularfreddiefan.tumblr.com). 
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine. This is a work of fiction that I wrote for fun (and I had a lot of it !), if you are or know personally any of the people described here I advise you to leave.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this last chapter, and thank you !

_5 th of September, 2019 _

 

Joe fixed his cufflinks and looked at his reflection in the sun visor mirror to make sure his tie was still perfectly straight. He felt movement behind him and saw the reflection of Ben putting his chin on his shoulder. He had a wide smile on his face, his skin sun kissed from the summer, his fair hair artistically tousled. He looked almost insolently young and beautiful and Joe thanked life (and Gwilym) for making his friend so happy. He smiled back at him.

 

“Wanna take a selfie ?” asked Ben.

 

He was more than happy to comply and promptly took out his phone.

 

“Sorry Gwil, can’t fit you in the frame” he teased their friend who was on the opposite side of the backseat as they both smiled to the camera (they also made a bunch of silly faces because they were mature adults).

 

Gwilym shook his head, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.      

 

“We both know there’ll be more pictures of Ben and me later, Mazzello. You’re not going to win today so I’ll let you enjoy this one. Besides I think we’re almost there” he pointed as their driver took the next highway exist.  

 

Couple life looked good on him too. He had kept the beard and his hair a bit longer, and his blue eyes had a permanent shimmer of joy in them. Joe was thrilled to be reunited with his friends from the BoRhap cast, not least at the May-Taylor wedding anniversary. Five years, wood wedding (but if it had been possible to get married at the time, he was sure they would have celebrated their golden wedding in a few years instead). Rami, Lucy and Allen would arrive later, and since he was staying at Gwilym’s place again (which was invaded by Ben’s stuffs, they really should look out for a bigger place together, or he should just ask Ben to move in already), they were making the trip to the anniversary party together. He had noticed amusedly that both men were wearing assorted outfits, both in all black with a burgundy blazer for Ben and a handkerchief and shoes in matching colour for Gwil. Yup, disgusting lovey-dovey couple things, he thought with a smile as Ben put a quick kiss to Gwil’s temple as he settled in the backseat again.

 

***

 

Brian May’s hugs were on his top ten list of greatest hugs he had ever received, decided Joe as the guitarist greeted them.

 

“I’m so glad you could make it, Joe” said the older man with a smile. He stepped back and frowned as he looked over their shoulders. “Sorry about the press, I think there might me more paparazzi than guests.”

 

“Can’t be worse than after our wedding” Roger said with a shrug.

 

Both men were the picture of elegance while still maintaining the right amount of casual that Joe dreamt he could master one day. He was glad he had made an effort on his outfit as he heard the shutters of cameras. The photographers hadn’t even bothered to hide and there was a small pack near the entrance of the May-Taylor mansion. He saw Gwil bending down to whisper a few words to Ben and the blond nodded. He noticed that both had left a significant distance between them, their hands stuffed inside their pockets.

 

He was glad to see them more relaxed inside.

 

“They look great” murmured Rami and he nodded his approval. Their friends were talking to Allen and Jessica, Ben tucked in Gwil’s arm and the brunet with his chin resting on the blond head. One of the many perks of having no press inside (the older musicians had given some instructions to the guests, since they valued their own privacy, and the “officially hired” photographer was one of Brian’s daughter).

 

“I talked with Gwilym earlier, he’s going to ask Ben to move in with him. I’m so happy for them.”

 

“Yeah, me too. Totally saw it coming. I’m not even mad that he told you first. Ok maybe a little bit.”

 

Rami rolled his eyes at him fondly.

 

“I’m sure they’ll give you most of the credit for it, really. And you’ll have your designated guestroom.”

 

“As long as it’s not next to theirs. There are things that I don’t want to ear. Ever.”

 

***

 

Everyone had scattered around the rooms to greet and chat with relatives or friends or meet some new people. This was how he had ended on a sofa  next to Adam who was showing him and Ben pictures of the May-Taylor wedding. Roger, who had been talking with Ben a few moments ago, had muttered a defeated “not again”, but he was looking at the pictures with such a fond expression he knew the older man was faking his exasperation.

 

“I really dig the shoes, Roger” noted Ben, laughter concealed in his voice. It earned him a playful swat on the arm.

 

A pair of pink glittery dressed shoes was indeed a very interesting choice for your own wedding, Joe thought.

 

“Oh and wait for this one, when they’re dancing. I have a video too.”

 

“Must you show that to every poor soul who ask ? Or even those who don’t for what I know” sighed Roger.

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad !” cheered Adam with a dramatic hand gesture.

 

Turned out that it was the mistakes Roger had been waiting for and with surprising speed (or maybe it was drummer agility), he grabbed Adam’s phone and bolted to hide with a small group made of Anita and some crew members.

 

“Roger ! Behaving like that ? At your age ?” the singer shouted after him “Can you believe ?” he added in an offended tone as he stood up and disappeared behind the drummer to retrieve his phone.

 

Ben and he looked at each other with wide eyes before bursting into laughter. Joe tried to get his breathing back under control and let his eyes wander around the room to find his friends. They fell on Gwilym who was in deep conversation with Brian. The younger man passed a hand in his hair, looking almost embarrassed, but Brian was sporting a huge smile and had both hands on Gwil’s arms like he was congratulating him. He made mental note to ask his friend what they were talking about later.

 

***

 

After a long meal and a few moving speeches and toasts (featuring a kiss from the celebrating couple that got loud applause and some cheers and whooping), the party migrated to a part of the room that had been turned into a dance floor. They playlist had a suspiciously high amount of Queen songs but he wasn’t going to complain. People who dared call him a disaster on the dance floor though, had never seen Allen dance after a few drinks, he though amusedly. He was himself enjoying a welcomed glass of fresh water, taking a break for his tired foot with Lucy and Rami.

 

“Look at them” she cooed “couple goals, honestly”

 

He followed her head gesture and smiled as he saw Ben and Gwilym happily twirling together. They had had their fair share of drinks too ; Ben’s bowtie had disappeared and Gwil’s hair was becoming a mess. They were both laughing at their clumsiness, but they seemed to be having so much fun he didn’t have the heart to make fun of them (but a small video footage could still be useful he decided).

 

He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and found Brian standing next to him, smiling gently.

 

“Come with me, there’s someone here I think you’d like to meet.”

 

***

 

Joe was on cloud nine, and nothing could bring him down, not even Ben whining. Ok maybe Ben whining.

 

“Just five minutes, I need a smoke break.”

 

“Fine, but then we’re leaving” insisted Gwilym.  

 

It was just the three of them in the patio, hidden from the few remaining photographers by giant but flowerless azaleas. The night was settling and a dim light coming from the house was allowing them to see each other. Most guests had already left, and they were about to leave soon as well. They had already said goodbye to their friends and Roger and Brian had bid their guests goodnight and retreated to their room, both men looking exhausted but happy and still very much in love.

 

“So, what’s the next big event ? Are you taking Gwil to your red carpet ?” he asked Ben, waggling his eyebrows at him suggestively and Ben let out a loud groan. “What ? He makes quite the trophy boyfriend, you have to admit it.” The brunet let out a chuckle and sneaked a hand at the back of Ben’s neck to scratch his scalp. Ben leaned into it like a giant cat. 

 

“I know that. No, it’s just that we were hoping to make it public after the premiere but judging by my agent enthusiasm it’s not coming anytime soon.”

 

Both men looked a bit more sombre and he felt bad for bringing back that sensitive subject even involuntarily. He had been kept updated by long dramatic texts from Ben about their frustration of having to hide longer than they wanted.  

 

“Yeah, can’t believe they almost made you delete the Cognac pictures.”

 

Ben had had to fight for two whole weeks with his publicist (that he knew Gwilym was on the verge of murdering) who wanted him to at least change the caption. Too bad those people didn’t know that Ben Hardy was an unstoppable force once he had set his goals.

 

“I’m glad no one can tell me what I can post” he sighed. At least no one had contacted him or his agent yet to ask he delete some posts (but really the only difference so far with Gwil and Ben's pics was that he wasn't dating either of them, and maybe that he didn't look lovesick in them but that was for the more knowing eyes).  

 

There was a bit of heavy silence that was interrupted by Gwilym’s sudden exclamation.

 

“Joe you’re a genius !”

 

His frown had turned into a mischievous grin and he seemed a bit giddy. If they were in a cartoon, Joe swore he would have seen a lightbulb lit up over his head.

 

“You still have that picture from LA ?”

 

He felt a matching grin growing on his own face when he started to understand his friend’s idea. Ben's agency hadn't said anything about posting on someone else's account ; this was playing with words, but they didn't have a lot of influence on what he - even if he wasn't technically the one writing - posted. Ben looked at them with a confused expression then shrugged and took another drag on his cigarette.

 

“Buddy, I have a whole file with pictures of the two of you.”

 

“That’s quite creepy mate” pointed out Ben.

 

“Ok, can you edit it ? I’ll write the caption.”

 

He opened the app and scrolled a moment to find the picture. A quick adjustment to the lightning and contrast and a simple filter and he handed his phone to Gwilym who started to type. After at least two minutes had passed and Gwil had scrolled back to erase and rewrite some sentences, Joe wondered if he had decided to write his memoire in lieu of the caption. Ben's cigarette had been crushed in a pocket ashtray at some point and the younger man had stood up to look over his shoulder. He could see his eyes widening the more he read the text. 

“You’re ok with this ?” Gwil asked in a soft voice when he was done.

 

The look of adoration in Ben’s eyes would have been enough confirmation, but his "Yes, screw them" was a fun addition.

 

His Welsh friend handed him back his phone. He started to read the blocks of text. He couldn’t help but feel moved as his eyes travelled along the words, and with a last questioning look at his friends which was answered with synchronized nods, he pressed the share button. Ben called for their driver and they made their way to were they had parked earlier that day.

 

That had barely made it inside the car that their phones were already blowing up with notifications. Ben’s phone started to vibrate with a call from his agent and he sent it to voicemail without a trace of remorse on his face, then decided to simply shut down his phone for now. Gwil on the other hand was looking at his texts with a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Got some reactions yet ?” the ginger asked, turning around on his seat to face his friends who were once again huddled on the backseat.

 

“Maddy says she’s sorry she hadn’t thought about bending the rule like that before we did, otherwise she would have told us to do it sooner” he answered. Then his smile disappeared, and his expression turned more hesitant.

 

“You ok Gwil ?” Ben asked, concerned as he caught sight of his boyfriend whose eyes were getting a little shiny. He reached behind him to take him in his arms, his eyes flickering to the phone then back at Gwil.

 

“Yeah, yeah it’s just … Rhi sent it to our mom and … she says she’s proud of me.”

 

It wasn’t often that his friend would kiss in front of him but it seemed like today was one of those days, he mused as Ben pulled Gwil into a long kiss. He heard him murmured “Proud of you too” then he decided that looking at his own phone was the best way to advert his eyes. The amount of notifications was rising alarmingly quickly and he had already some DM from some news outlets asking for exclusivity (like he would ever sell some private information about his best friends).    

 

“So” he decided to pipe in before they forgot he and the driver were here too (the poor man was presently pointedly staring at the road in front of him) and turned the kiss into something more (judging by were Gwil’s hands had landed this wasn’t out of the picture). “Does that mean I can post the picture of you two kissing on the barge ?”

 

They parted so quickly he wondered if they would get whiplash, and both turned incredulous eyes to him.

 

“Joe !”

 

Ben confirmed once again that he was the perfect casting choice for Roger Taylor by snatching his phone from his hand. Drummer agility then. 

 

***

 

**Liked by ramimalek and 734 568 people**

**joe_mazzello** It’s hard to believe that this picture was taken more than six months ago. It’s even harder to believe now that, when Joe showed it to me, I asked him not to post it. Because I was afraid people would see things I couldn’t hide anymore to myself, and they would have been right to point it out. I wouldn’t call myself a coward, because it’s not an easy journey to come to term with who you are. However as an actor, I’m also a public figure and it exposes me more to the harsh side of social media ; what can I say except that I’m just human and that I didn’t know if I could handle the public backlash. But it also gives my voice more power to reach those who needs to hear that it’s ok to be who you are, and that there’s a community ready to welcome you and support you.

I had the privilege to play **@brianmayforreal** in the movie Bohemian, Rhapsody, a story about music and family. It was a source of sadness but at the same time a form of comfort for a closeted bisexual man like me to see that the legend I was looking up to had been through a same form struggle as me. He had taught me a lot and shared his experience with me, and even after all those years, he confided me that coming out is a journey that never ends, but that it can also bring out the best things life has to offer, and that those who truly love you would be there along the way.

A lot of things as changed for me in six months, and mostly in the right way (some of the credit goes to **@joe_mazzello** for being one of the best confident, playing matchmaker and being patient enough to not smash our faces together). One of the best addition to my life had been made in the person of **@benhardy** (and **@frankiethefranksta** because I don’t want her to get too jealous if I want to keep this relationship going). I could talk about him for days, because Ben is an amazing human being with the biggest heart and kindest soul I have ever seen, and he had been a constant source of support for me those past months. If being with Ben had inspired me anything, it’s to be braver, to trust and to be proud of who I am. And who I am right now is thoroughly and deeply in love with this wonderful man who you can see in my arms on this picture.

Bohemian Rhapsody had turned my life upside down for the better, and I aspire to live it as much as Freddie would probably tell us to live : sing loud, be bold, don’t be afraid to love, and most importantly don’t be afraid to be yourself.   

Gwilym

 

View all 9 123 comments

 

1 day ago

 

1/10

**Liked by rogertaylorofficial and 691 324 people**

**joe_mazzello** Since I’m not as good as **@mrgilymlee** with long speeches, I decided to steal Joe’s phone too (yes, this is Ben in case you still had doubts). Turns out I have to thank my friends for their amazing photographic talents that allows me to have a full album of Gwilym and me looking like the actual idiots in love that we are. I want to say that it was fate that we came out to each other and got together in Paris, also known at the city of love, but if I can trust that devilish smirk of Joe I suspect this might have been planned too. Here comes in chronological order and in dedication to the wonderful, talented and openhearted Gwilym Lee, that I can now call the love of my life :

  1. This was taken a few moments before Joe had an idea that would change my life completely in the form of a trip to Paris between castmates/friends. Turns out I had already elected Gwilym’s shoulder as my favourite headrest.   
  2. Classic case of “babe caught me sleeping”, except the babe is also in the picture (trains are exhausting guys)
  3. Gwilym Lee is not only the perfect headrest, he’s also more comfortable than any couch. A man of many talents. Also I think **@ramimalek** is never coming to run with us again.
  4. **@lucyboynton1** is a very subtle person, since she picked a place called “museum of romantic life” for brunch.
  5. One of the moments when I was supposed to look at the place we were visiting and decided that Gwilym was a far better view than the park.
  6. Once again, a very subtle choice with the “I love you” wall. I heard from Roger they had some plan to lock us together if all else failed. 
  7. I totally did win that pillow fight, and Joe is a cheater.
  8. When I said a man of many talents : Gwilym is the most amazing baker in the world. Subscribe to my account for more pictures of cakes to come.
  9. This picture reminds me that I have an entire photoshoot of Rami and Joe doing a piggyback battle on Lucy and Gwil. Might post it one day. Also finally got to steal Gwil's jumper. 
  10. I actually took this one because this photoset wouldn't be complete without a picture of Gwil and Frankie being adorable and the most precious people in my life.



View all 8 976 comments

 

1 day ago

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for reading till the end !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fic ! Comments are welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
